Nothing New
by Miyu
Summary: TERMINADO La secuela de Quiero Estar Contigo, por cosas que pasan Lily tiene que ver a James todos los días y no es que este precisamente euforica, por el hecho de ver su cara y oir su voz cada mañana, cada tarde. ¿Se volverá a enamorar de él? TERMINADO
1. Despierta

Bueno después de pensármelo mucho T.T xD He decidido publicarlo... ¿Por qué te lo tenías que pensar? Estaréis preguntándoos, pues porque mi idea era de publicarlo cuando publicase el 5º capitulo de mi otro fic, cosa para la que faltaba algo así como otra semana más xD Pero soy demasiado buena (mentirosa ¬¬U), bueno la verdad es porque no aguantaba más sin publicarlo, era como si me quemase las palmas de las manos O.O Sé que os prometí que cuando tuviese los 100 lo publicaría, pero es que... v.vU No tengo excusas, ya dejo de escribir y os dejo leer xD

o.O ... O.o

**Nothing New**

1.Despierta

La lluvia mojaba lentamente el pelo de la chica. Se limpio las gotas de agua que llenaban su cara y cruzo rápidamente la carretera, perdiéndose entre la multitud. Sus ojos verdes, grandes y llamativos buscaban con impaciencia el portal blanco con el numero 75 en dorado. Se paro frente la puerta con la respiración entrecortada, miro los dos buzones blancos junto a ella, sus etiquetas decían: "Lily Evans" y "Amy Lupin", abrió el primero y saco las cartas y papeles que lo llenaban. Saco una pequeña llave y la introdujo con rapidez en la cerradura, la giró hasta que hizo "clack" y empujo la puerta, se quito la chaqueta mojada, cerro la puerta con un suave golpe y subió sin prisa alguna los escalones de madera irregulares.

Cerro la puerta de su piso tras ella, dejó las llaves y la carpeta marrón sobre la mesita que tenia frente a ella. Lily miro con desgana las paredes blancas del recibidor, blancas al igual que las del resto del piso; arrastro los pies por el suelo de madera, recorriendo todo el pasillo hasta llegar al final y entrar en el amplio salón, se dejo caer en el mullido sillón frente a la gran ventana que daba a una de las más concurridas calles de Londres.

-Necesitas ese trabajo para pagar este piso –murmuro para sí misma.

Cerro los ojos lentamente y suspiro. Llevaba ya cuatro dos viviendo sola en ese piso, dos años habían pasado desde la muerte de sus padres. La casa en la que había vivido hasta entonces paso a manos de su hermana mayor, Petunia, a ella le había quedado una buena suma de dinero para independizarse, pero cuando ocurrió aquello, ella era todavía una menor, tenia 17 años y acababa de terminar Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería al que había acudido durante 7 años; durante los tres meses en los que tuvo que esperar cumplir 18 años, convivió con su hermana. Con 18 años se independizó y comenzó su carrera como Auror, poco después encontró el piso en el que ahora vivía, se arriesgo y lo compro. Y ahora con la carrera terminada, la falta de dinero era algo que la preocupaba, le faltaba poco para terminar de pagar el piso, pero el dinero que sus padres le dejaron ya no daba para mas, se le había acabado casi todo y le quedaba lo justo para terminar de pagar el piso, pero no para los gastos. Aunque la idea de aquel trabajo no le agradara nada, tenia que hacerlo para pagar sus gastos e ir ahorrando un poquito.

El sonido del timbre la saco de sus pensamientos. Lily salió del salón, descolgó una chaqueta vieja de lana azul y se la paso sobre los hombros. Abrió la puerta justo en el momento en el que una chica volvía a tocar el timbre. Era muy atractiva y tendría unos 20 años, el pelo rubio, liso y largo. Tenia los ojos color miel casi amarillos, sus rasgos eran muy delicados y su expresión muy dulce.

-Las dos en punto, hora de prepararse –dijo la chica con acento francés.

Empujo a Lily dentro del piso y cerro la puerta tras ella. Lily miro sorprendida a la chica.

-Amy...

-Esta chaqueta es espantosa –añadió la rubia quitándole la chaqueta y colgándola-. Veamos –soltó a Lily y se metió en su cuarto.

-Amy, no quiero que elijas la ropa que me pondré para una estúpida entrevista de trabajo.

Amy clavo sus ojos amarillos en los verdes de Lily, sonrió dulcemente y abrió la puerta del armario caoba.

-Esto es perfecto –dijo Amy sacando un conjunto de pantalón y chaqueta negros y con rayas blancas. Saco una blusa blanca y lo arrojo todo sobre la cama de Lily-. Te arreglare el pelo. Déjame ver –dijo cogiendo la mano de Lily-. Muy bien cuidadas. Metete a la ducha mientras yo preparo té.

o.O ... O.o

Lily salió del baño con una toalla en la cabeza, busco con la mirada a Amy y se puso la ropa que su amiga había escogido para ella. Entro en la cocina peinándose el pelo.

-¿Ves? Te queda precioso -Amy cogió el peine que tenía Lily y lo dejo sobre la mesita. Cogió un cepillo y conecto el secador-. Los pantalones de talle alto te quedan fabulosos, la camisa por dentro del pantalón te da un toque elegante y la chaqueta te marca perfectamente la cintura.

Lily sonrió y cogió su taza de té.

-Todo lo que me escoges siempre me queda perfecto.

Amy desconecto el secador y cogió unas pinzas y pequeños coleteros transparentes.

-Tienes un buen cuerpo, es fácil que todo te quede bien.

-Mira quien fue a hablar, la ex modelo.

Amy suspiro ruborizada.

-Solo fue una etapa de mi vida.

-Lo dices como si hubiera pasado hace mucho tiempo, lo dejaste hace dos meses.

-Sí, claro es verdad -dijo Amy recordando.

Amy había sido modelo después de dejar el colegio con 16 años, continuó sus estudios, pero en cuanto los terminó, su vida laboral dependía del mundo muggle y seguir en el mágico no tenía a penas sentido para ella. Tras finalizar, voluntariamente, su carrera como modelo, comenzó a ejercer como estilista y decoradora de interiores. Ahora era la estilista de las modelos con las que había trabajado, y decoradora casualmente. Nunca le faltaba trabajo y mucho menos dinero.

-Bueno, ¿cómo te vas?

-Esta lloviendo.

-Te llevo en coche.

Lily rió irónicamente.

-Veamos que solución te da esto: lluvia, más, Londres, más, lunes, más 3 de la tarde.

-Tengo un coche pequeño, mucho tiempo y mal humor al volante. ¿Vamos? -dijo Amy sonriendo.

Lily sintió pánico por primera vez.

-Oh, Dios mío. Creo que no voy a ir.

Amy la miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Creí que ya tenias superada esa etapa.

-¿Superada? No lo veo desde hace 2 años, pero hay algo ahí -dijo señalándose el corazón-, que todavía recuerda. Fue una parte muy importante de mi vida, ¿entiendes?

-También fue importante para mí, pero esas cosas hay que superarlas y olvidarlas.

-¡Claro! Para ti es muy fácil, tu no vas a trabajas con él.

Amy miro con enfado a su amiga.

-Que yo sepa tu decidiste trabajar con él.

-No me lo recuerdes.

Lily miró a Amy y suspiró.

-¿Por qué has sacado el tema? -dijo Amy mirando a Lily.

-Lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Alguna vez en estos 4 años te has preocupado por saber como esta?

-¿Qué? -dijo Lily incapaz de dar crédito a lo que oía.

-Algo recuerda, ¿no? Pues a mí me parece que lo único que quiere hacer ese algo es olvidar, olvidarlo todo, Lily.

-No es tan fácil, Amy... -dijo Lily mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Lo sé.

-Vamos o llegaré tarde.

-Así me gusta. Demuéstrale que sigues siendo esa Lily que yo conocí, que él conoció.

Lily esbozo una sonrisa, cogió sus llaves y apagó las luces de la cocina. Amy la esperaba en la puerta.

-¿Qué tal están todos?

-¿Quienes? -pregunto Amy aunque sabía la respuesta.

-Ya sabes todos... Sirius, Sam, Remus... James.

-Están bien. Muy bien.

-¿Sam y Remus siguen juntos? -dijo Lily cerrando la puerta.

Amy miro con nerviosismo las escaleras.

-Pues... Seguir, siguen, con muchas crisis, pero siguen.

-¿Con muchas crisis?

-Sí... Pero ya te contaré a la noche, cuando vuelvas de la entrevista.

-Como quieras...

Lily miro a Amy con desconfianza, no era normal que la chica tuviese reparos en hablarle de algo. Ambas subieron al pequeño Mini Cooper rojo y Amy puso en marcha el coche.

o.O ... O.o

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que tener bien presente? -repitió Amy por décima vez.

-Que solo voy por el trabajo.

-Exacto.

-Pensaba que seguías con la idea de que volviera con James Potter...

-En cuanto supe que trabajarías para él, se me quitó la idea de la cabeza.

-Demos gracias a la oferta de trabajo, tú sabes que hice bien separándome de él, aunque le quieras mucho -dijo Lily-, como amigo -añadió la pelirroja al ver la mirada de su amiga-, sabes que no me equivoque.

-Claro, claro.

Lily se bajo del coche y miro el alto edificio.

-¿Qué piso era?

-El último y tienes que entrar por la puerta que pone "DESPACHOS", no por la otra.

-Entiendo. ¿La carpeta? -Lily se llevo la mano a la cabeza.

Amy se la dio.

-Me debes la vida.

-No sé que haría sin ti.

-No podrías vivir.

Lily sonrió.

-Vamos allá, Lily -dijo Lily tocando el timbre.

-Despachos Potter, dígame -"pop", la pompa de chicle explotó.

-Vengo por la...

-Entrevista... Vale, pasa.

Lily empujo la puerta y miro a Amy.

-Buena, buena suerte -dijo Amy cruzando los dedos.

-No puedo hacerlo.

-Lo harás genial.

-Sí... Adiós y gracias.

-Buena suerte.

-¡Me va a salir bien, Amy!

-Yo solo te deseo suerte, porque la vas a necesitar.

-Que alentador.

Amy esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿Vuelves sola?

Lily asintió con la cabeza, entró en el portal y llamó al ascensor que acudió con una extraña rapidez. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un apuesto chico, pelo rubio y unos preciosos ojos azules que intimidaban a Lily.

-Buenas tardes... -dijo Lily entrando en el ascensor.

El chico la miró de arriba a abajo.

-¿Vas a los Despachos Potter? -dijo el chico con inseguridad.

-Sí...

-Creo que eres la única de todas las que he visto que va realmente por el trabajo.

Lily soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Pues espero conseguirlo... -susurro la pelirroja.

-Espero que te lo den y poder mantener una conversación interesante con alguien, en vez de ver a una veinteañera que todavía se cree que tiene 15 años y va a ver a su novio.

-Gracias.

-De nada -dijo el chico esbozando una sonrisa.

-Lily Evans -dijo Lily ofreciéndole la mano.

-Brian Barton -dijo estrechándosela.

-Encantada.

-Lo mismo digo. Ya hemos llegado -dijo Brian cuando las puerta se abrieron-. Espero verte de nuevo aquí.

-Y yo... Adiós -dijo Lily.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y Lily suspiro. ¿Era su imaginación o aquel chico estaba interesado en ella? No había tenido ningún "novio" desde hacía cuatro años, quizás ya era hora de empezar de nuevo y olvidarlo todo.

-Despachos Potter... -leyó Lily y el estomago se le encogió-. Ahora no... Ahora has llegado muy lejos, no es momento de arrepentirse y salir con el rabo entre las patas.

Lily alzo la cabeza y entro.

-Hola -dijo una chica que era la copia exacta de una Barbie. "Pop" de nuevo.

-Hola... Soy Lilian Evans.

La chica la miró durante unos segundos, hizo otra pompa y miro entre sus papeles.

-¿Puedes esperar? La sala de espera esta ahí.

-Claro...

Lily inspeccionó el lugar todo era normal, moqueta de color azul, muebles de madera, paredes de madera, puertas de madera... Bueno a excepción de las plumas que la secretaria chupaba y de los caramelos que había en su mesa, más que caramelos eran grageas... ¿Cómo había podido olvidar aquello? Se había separado tanto del mundo...

-Sí... Ya ha llegado la siguiente, me avisas cuando la hago pasar. "Pop".

-La Barbie Pop -susurro Lily sentándose en una butaca en la sala de espera.

Las revistas sobre la mesa que estaba frente a ella llamaran su atención, cogió una de ellas. En la portada James Potter rodeado de chicas, siguiente revista, lo mismo aunque con chicas diferentes, la siguiente, lo mismo. Lily alzo una ceja aterrorizada.

-Oh. No te asustes tanto... Generalmente no es tan mujeriego -dijo la chica apoyada en la puerta.

Lily la miro.

-Tampoco me interesa...

-Si vas a trabajar para él, sí. ¿Sabes? Yo no puedo con todo, llevo lo de su padre, lo de su madre... Por eso necesita una secretaria para él solo... -la secretaria sacó un par de hojas-. Por el momento eres la única cualificada y como yo tengo que supervisar sus elecciones, lo más seguro es que te contratemos a ti...

-Ah... -dijo Lily-. Pero si...

-No importa... No pienso soportar a una Barbie Malibú.

Lily esbozo una sonrisa.

-Es normal...

-Sé lo que estas pensando, pero si tu eres una Barbie Malibú.

-No... Yo no...

La joven sonrió.

-Me llamo Jodie.

-Encantada. Oye, que lo de...

-No importa. Estoy acostumbrada -dijo Jodie guiñándole un ojo y dando media vuelta-. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Ya está... Que pase la siguiente... -dijo una voz masculina.

Lily cogió aire y miro a Jodie.

-Sígueme -La siguió hasta que se paro frente a una puerta de madera-. Buena suerte.

Gracias.

o.O ... O.o

¿Quién esperaba que Amy y Lily fueran uña y carne? ¿Quién se imaginaba que nuestra querida Lily trabajaría para el señor Potter? ¿Hmm? XD Sé que 2 años para completar la carrera de Auror es muy poco v.vU, pero es que si no las cuentas no daban, quiero decir que si Harry nace en 1980, y estos siguen sin verse las caras, pues... ¿Cómo nace? O.oU xD Bueno, eso es una paranoia que me apetecía explicar... xD Yo hice una pregunta que nadie respondió ù.Ú Pregunte con amabilidad si les gustaría que Nicky saliese en este fic y nadie, ni una sola persona dijo nada ¬¬U Al final he tenido que decidir sin ayuda, pero en forma de castigo aparecerá solo en un capitulo y además para morirse ¬¬ xDDDDD Es broma v.vU Pero como yo sigo insistiendo en que no soy mala os aseguro que Sirius no se quedará de brazos cruzados...

Sé que en este capitulo solo he contado lo que les ha pasado a Lily (un poco por encima) y Amy, en cuanto a lo de que Amy sea modelo, fue algo que se me ocurrió viendo en la tele la temporada de primavera/verano de Dior... xDDDD Sé que ella estaba embarazada y que perdió el bebe y, bla, bla... xD Y que es un poco raro que justo después de que haya perdido un bebe se haya subido a una pasarela, pero eso será algo que la misma Amy nos explicará más adelante n.n Y como soy más buena que la madre Teresa de Calcuta os dejo un adelanto:

No puedes ser Lily... (James)

Oh, Sirius... -Lily suspiro y negó con la cabeza-. No puedo creer que todavía pienses en Nicole... Ella...

Pero ellos siempre han sido una pareja muy fuerte... (Lily)

-No estés tan segura, han roto un par de veces hasta el momento... (Amy)


	2. Nada Ha Cambiado

2. Nada Ha Cambiado

James Potter era... Un caso a parte, aunque que fuera así se debía a algo que había ocurrido en el pasado. La gente que no le conocía bien decía que era un mujeriego, un viva la vida, un juerguista y un mantenido. Quizás en parte era así, todo el mundo tenía sus debilidades. (N/A: Ajum, ajum ù.ú Hagamos la vista gorda xD) Pero ese no era el futuro que él tenía pensado, nada era como él había pensado y todo, todo lo había cambiado ella. Ella cambio el sentido de su vida, ella, ¿por qué no? Destrozo su vida en el momento en el que le dijo adiós para siempre. Lo aparto de su vida, a él y a todo lo que tenía relación con él. Lo que menos se imaginaba es que volvería a aparecer en su vida y de aquella forma.

James no escuchaba nada de lo que le decía la joven.

-¿Qué dices, Jamsie? -dijo la chica pasando una mano por delante de los ojos marrones y llenos de vida del joven.

James reaccionó y miro a la chica.

-Si, si, claro... Me parece bien, Gisele...

-Me llamo Brittany -dijo la joven soltando una risita nerviosa.

-Oh, perdona...

-No importa, entonces el sábado en mi casa -abrió la puerta y miró a la chica que esperaba al otro lado.

Lily esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿En qué te has convertido? -dijo Lily cerrando la puerta tras ella.

La piel de James se estremeció al oír aquella voz, no podía ser... James alzó la cabeza y se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes que tanto echaba de menos, que lo habían enamorado tiempo atrás.

-Tu... Tu...

-Yo, yo. ¿Bu? -dijo Lily irónicamente-. Vengo por el trabajo, mi currículum lo tienes al lado de derecho, ábrelo y léelo, después solo tienes que hacerme la entrevista -añadió Lily sentándose en la silla que estaba frente a la de James.

James parpadeo varias veces seguidas.

-¿Eres Lily Evans?

-Si... -dijo Lily extrañada.

-No puedes ser Lily...

-Ya... ¿Y eso por qué?

-Lily... Lily.

Lily suspiro, sabía que aquello ocurriría.

-¿Piensas hacerme la entrevista o te vas a quedar pensando en si soy Lily Evans o no? No dispones de mi tiempo para toda la eternidad.

Sin duda alguna aquella era Lily Evans.

-Si, claro, pero... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Otra vez? Vengo por el trabajo.

-Hace cuatro años que no te veía...

-Y no has cambiado en nada. Sigues siendo el mismo James Potter del colegio.

-No.

-¿A no?

-No. Le quitaste prácticamente el sentido a mi vida, sin duda alguna no soy el mismo James Potter.

Lily miro la moqueta.

-No estoy aquí para hablar de lo que nos ha sucedido en estos dos años, si no para una entrevista de trabajo.

-¿Por qué quieres trabajar para mi?

-Porque necesito este trabajo... Necesito el dinero, dinero muggle.

-Comprendo. Auror, ¿eh?

-Por el momento inactivo, cuando termine de pagar el piso ya veremos.

-Contratada -dijo James.

Lily lo miro incrédula.

-No quiero que me contrates porque piensas que así me vas a recu...

-Necesito a alguien eficaz, mejor que tu, nadie -le corto James.

Lily esbozo una sonrisa.

-Está bien.

-Empiezas mañana, a las nueve -dijo James suspirando.

-Bien -Lily se levanto y el chico la miro embobado-. Hasta mañana entonces.

Giro la manilla y la puerta se abrió empujada por un chico.

-Eh, principito, Remus ha llamado hace un par de... -Sirius miro extrañado a James-. ¿Qué miras?

Sirius se giro y se quedo de piedra al ver a la joven pelirroja.

-Hola -dijo Lily, le quito la puerta de las manos-. Tengo prisa. Adiós.

-¿Lily? Dios... No puedes ser tú.

-Pues... Si creo que soy yo -dijo Lily dando media vuelta. Sirius avanzo hasta ella y la abrazo cogiendola por sorpresa-. Sirius...

-No puedo creer que realmente seas tú... Pensé que no te volveríamos a ver nunca más.

Lily sonrió, intento reprimir las lágrimas y abrazó al chico.

-Yo también...

Sirius se separo de la joven y la miro a los ojos.

-¿Sabes algo de Nick?

-Oh, Sirius... -Lily suspiro y negó con la cabeza-. No puedo creer que todavía pienses en Nicole... Ella...

-¿Sabes algo?

-Voy a trabajar aquí, soy la nueva "secretaria" de James Potter... Nos vemos mañana... Y te lo cuento todo.

-Entonces sabes algo... Me alegro de que seas tú.

-Tengo prisa...

Lily se alejo casi corriendo, se despidió de Jodie y llamó al ascensor. Esta vez no había ningún chico allí. Lily se dejo caer por la pared y comenzó a sollozar... James Potter... ¿Cómo podría trabajar con él? ¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo?

o.O ... O.o

Lily subía las escaleras de su casa con los zapatos en la mano.

-¿Creías que no estaría esperándote aquí?

Lily sonrió.

-No... Me suponía que estarías ahí.

-Genial. ¿Qué tal?

-Me ha contratado.

-Eso ya me lo imaginaba... Me refiero a que tal estas tu.

-Estoy bien.

-Ya y yo soy la mejor amiga de Emma Rogers.

-Lo fuiste -dijo Lily abriendo la puerta de su piso.

-No me lo recuerdes. ¿Cómo lo has visto?

Lily se encogió de hombros.

-Igual.

-Lily.

-Lo he visto igual. Es el mismo crío arrogante y egocéntrico de hace cuatro años.

-Por favor -dijo Amy haciendo una mueca.

-He visto a Sirius.

Amy la miró.

-¿Lo has visto?

-Si... Me ha preguntado por Nick -dijo Lily mirándola a los ojos.

-Lil...

-No se lo puedo decir, Amy, no puedo...

-Se lo prometiste.

-Me ha abrazado... Yo no...

Lily se limpio las lágrimas.

-Se lo dirás por su bien. Sabes que si no es capaz de irse a por ella a París...

-Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creía.

-Nadie dijo que sería fácil.

-Lo sé... -dijo Lily esbozando una sonrisa-. Está bastante guapo.

-Oh, no. No empieces por ahí, ya sabes lo que ocurriría. ¿Has visto en lo que se ha convertido?

Lily chasqueo la lengua.

-He visto las revistas...

-Pues eso no es lo peor -dijo Amy-. Creo que desde que tu lo dejaste no ha tenido ni una relación seria, todas son esporádicas... Se ha acostado con medio Londres.

-Gracias, Amy -dijo Lily frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Lo siento...

-Háblame de Sam y Remus.

Amy suspiró.

-Lo van a dejar... Estoy segura, Sam quiere casarse y tener hijos y... Mi hermano no sé lo que quiere... No se si lo sabe él si quiera...

-Pero ellos siempre han sido una pareja muy fuerte...

-No estés tan segura, han roto un par de veces hasta el momento... Y creo que esta vez será la definitiva. Yo entiendo a Sam, ella quiere formar una familia y mi hermano no. Remus le tiene pánico al compromiso, en este momento esta muy asustado con lo que pueda pasar, quiere a Sam como a nada en el mundo, pero no quiere atarse, y además está lo de su licantropía...

-Pero, ¿por qué no quiere atarse?

-¿Por qué terminaste con James? -dijo Amy mirando a Lily a los ojos.

Lily se quedo en silencio.

-Yo...

-Porque estabas en la misma situación que Remus, el problema es que tu creíste que terminar era la mejor solución y no es así, tenías que hacer frente a tus miedos y comprometerte, Lily.

-¡No podía comprometerme! Yo no...

o.O ... O.o

Espantoso, horrible, terrorífico… Lo sé T.T Pero es que mi cerebro está seco y últimamente no da para mucho más… Bueno, prometo que los próximos capítulos son mucho más emocionantes, incluso sale tito Voldy en ellos xD Creo que ya he dicho más o menos por donde van los tiros de las paranoias de Lily, ¿no? Pero… ¡No os creáis que ahora lo sabéis! Porque esa solo es una de la razones, ò.ó así que prepararos para las explicaciones de las miles de razones (según Lily) por las que debía de terminar esa bonita relación ;…;

¡Ah! Otro asuntillo ù.u … Me habéis malcriado, porque me había echo a la idea de los 17 reviews por capítulo (cosa que ocurrió en el último) y ahora al solo ver 6 me quede un poco chof xD Es broma, yo estoy feliz con mis 6 reviewcitos n.n Vale, ya pondré a Nicky en más de un cap, en varios, ya veréis que mona sale xD Me alegra de que os guste, me hacéis feliz… T.T

Beno, como hoy no tengo muchas ganas de poner un adelanto, (estoy vaga xD), lo siento, solo os diré que el siguiente capitulo consiste en el primer día de trabajo de Lily, ya veréis que pasa o.o xD Besukos mil! Y a cuidarse mucho ;)


	3. Comienza De Nuevo

Here I'm again! xD Disclamer: Sabéis a la perfección que nada de esto es mío x.xU, aunque si por mí fuera y mis padres no estuvieran en medio, hacia ya mucho tiempo que Jamsie era solo mío, mi tesoro O.O xD v.vU Momento de locura…

**Nothing New**

3. Comienza De Nuevo

Lily entreabrió los ojos y golpeo la persiana para que se cerrara e impidiera entrar el sol. Se giró y miro el reloj despertador que marcaba las 8:30. Genial no tenía que ir a la academia, no tenía que hacer nada... Ahora dormiría un ratito más... ¡¿Las 8:30! Ya llegaba tarde el primer día de trabajo...

Miro hacía el baño y vio la ropa que le había sacado Amy para aquel día. Siempre igual... Tendría que venir a vivir con ella, así se ahorrarían una gran cantidad de dinero y ella no tendría que trabajar para James Potter. Oh, no... El maldito trabajo, se obligo a sí misma a levantarse, a ducharse, a cambiarse, a coger su taza de café y a salir corriendo en dirección a la oficina del señor Potter.

Lily llego con la taza de café en la mano a los Despachos, Jodie alzó una ceja.

-¿Se nos han pegado las sabanas?

Lily rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Eso es poco... Simplemente pensaba que no tenía nada que hacer y que me podía quedar durmiendo para el resto de la mañana.

-Bueno... El señor Potter junior no llega hasta las 10 y media...

-Entonces, ¿para qué me hace estar tan temprano aquí? -dijo Lily bostezando.

-Porque tienes mucho papeleo que adelantar antes de que él este aquí... -dijo Jodie señalándole con la cabeza una puerta de cristal-. Ese es tu despacho, el del señorito Potter esta justo enfrente de ti.

-Bien...

-Ten -Jodie le entrego una llave-. Es para que tengas un poco de privacidad, aunque la verdad es que creo que todos tenemos una copia de esa llave... Pero al caso -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Lily cogió la llave y abrió la puerta. El despacho era muy iluminado, y lo tenía que ser ya que solo tenía cristales como paredes, del resto de despachos solo la separaban tres paredes de cristal y a su izquierda había un gran ventanal que dejaba ver todo Londres.

-Es maravilloso... -susurro Lily.

-Supuse que te gustaría... -dijo una voz tras ella.

Lily dio un pequeño bote y se giro.

-Buenos días, señor Potter... Jodie me dijo que llegaría usted sobre las 10 y media, no ahora...

James esbozo una sonrisa.

-No me trates de usted.

-Es mi jefe.

-¿Y qué? ¿No crees que todavía estoy en lo que se considera la juventud? Ya me llamarás de usted cuando tenga 50 años.

Lily rió.

-Señor, con todo el respeto... No creo que siga trabajando para usted cuando tenga 50 años.

-Que poca lealtad -dijo James con ironía, la miro a los ojos y se hizo un silencio incómodo-. Bueno, creo que... Tienes todo lo que te hace falta, incluso te he comprado uno de esos aparatitos muggles... -dijo señalando un ordenador.

Lily miro maravillada el gran aparato. (N/A: ¿Os imagináis un ordenador de hace 25 años? Son una burrada de grandes y lentos... x.xU Además que creo que tenían unas funciones muy básicas y no llegaban ni a procesadores de textos... Pero me hace ilusión n.n)

-Pero esto es muy complicado para alguien como yo...

-Seguro que no -dijo dándole un pequeño empujón.

Lily esbozo una sonrisa.

-Creo que tengo mucho que hacer... -dijo Lily dejando la taza de café vacía sobre la mesa llena de cajas repletas de papeles.

-Sí... -dijo James balanceándose sobre sus pies.

Lily lo miro.

-Y ahora es cuando usted se va, si no necesita nada más.

James rió nervioso.

-Sí... Claro. ¿Quieres más café?

-No. Estoy bien, gracias.

-¿Y un té?

-Señorito... Creo que su secretaria le ha dejado suficientemente claro que lo único que necesita es que la deje en paz para que pueda comenzar a trabajar.

Lily le sonrió agradecida.

-Ah... Ya, entonces hasta que te necesite... Adiós.

-Por cierto... –dijo Jodie esbozando una sonrisa-. Nunca acepte a una invitación del señorito a café o a té, siempre se pasa con el azúcar.

-Entonces tendré que aceptarla.

-No me diga que es igual que él... De todas formas, ahí tiene su propia cafetera -dijo señalándole con la varita una bonita cafetera tras ella.

-Gracias -Lily se sentó y quitó todas las cajas de su mesa, excepto una-. Creo que comenzaré por aquí.

Jodie miro con una sonrisa la puerta abierta de par en par del despacho de James, que daba justo en frente el despacho de Lily. A James le gustaba tenerla siempre cerrada, pero al parecer aquella jovencita le interesaba mucho más de lo que Jodie creyó en un principio, es más, estaba segura de que ya se conocían.

-En fin... Si necesitas algo, estoy justo a tu lado.

Lily asintió sonriente.

o.O ... O.o

-... ¿Comprarle el anillo más grande de la tienda a la mejor novia del mundo? -Lily rió al ver aquello escrito.

-Eso lo escribí cuando todavía tú y yo salíamos en 7º... Exactamente un par de días antes...

Lily miro con nerviosismo al chico que estaba frente a ella.

-¿Quiere ahora algo, señorito?

-Solo asegurarme de que estas bien...

Lily suspiró.

-Bueno, pues es la quinta vez que viene a asegurarse de que estoy bien, como puede ver estoy en perfecto estado... -Lily negó con la cabeza-. Mire, señorito, si de verdad queremos funcionar debe ante todo dejar de hacer eso... Solo venga cuando necesite algo de verdad. Y por supuesto dentro de eso no entra asegurarse de que estoy bien, asegurarse de que no me duermo o que me deshidrato... ¿Entendido?

-Creo que tenemos compañía -dijo James levantándose risueño e ignorando lo que la chica le había dicho.

Lily miro la lista de cosas pendientes de James, la Vuelapluma se había quedado suspendida en el aire, esperando que Lily le diera la señal de que podía seguir escribiendo lo que ella le dictaba.

-¡Qué sí, Sammy! Tengo una sorpresa para ti, ven aquí -dijo James tapándole los ojos a la chica.

-No sé lo que tu consideras una sorpresa, generalmente son malas.

-¿Cuando te he dado yo una sorpresa mala?

-¡Siempre!

-¡Ya está! -James aparto las manos de los ojos de Sam.

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a presentar a tu secretaria? ¿Esa es la sorpresa? Pues vaya... -dijo Sam desilusionada.

-¿No me digas que no la has reconocido...? ¡Lily! -la llamó James.

Lily alzó la cabeza y se quedó muda al ver a Sam frente a ella.

-Lily... -dijo Sam negando con la cabeza, Lily se levantó y saltó a abrazar a una de sus mejores amigas.

-Sam...

-¿Has visto el tráfico que hay...? Están las carreteras colapsadas, es imposible conducir hoy -dijo un chico apareciendo de la nada con un casco en la mano y sacudiendo la cabeza-. Sirius me ha dejado su moto, pero no importa coche o moto, todo esta parado...

Tendría la misma edad que los otros tres, pero parecía mayor... El pelo rubio, liso y alguna cana se colaba por ahí. Los ojos eran de color miel casi amarillos, y aunque tenía cara de haber pasado hacía poco una fuerte gripe, sus facciones eran relajadas y muy dulces... Siempre que Lily miraba a aquel chico, se acordaba de Amy.

-Hola, Remus -dijo Lily.

-¿Qué hay? -dijo Remus sin ni siquiera mirarla y continuando a su rollo-. Creo que deberían poner más carreteras. ¿Me estas escuchando, James? Oye, que pareces enamorado... ¿Estás bien?

James se ruborizó ligeramente, apartó la mirada de Lily y miró a Remus. Lily carraspeó y entro de nuevo en el despacho seguida por Sam.

-Sí, por supuesto...

-¡Ah! ¿Al final encontraste secretaria?

-Te acaba de saludar y está hablando con tu novia.

-¿A sí? -Remus miró a Lily-. Es guapa, espera... Yo esos ojos los conozco, pero no sé de que... Y ese pelo, y esos gestos... ¿De qué me suena esa chica?

-No puedo creer que no la hayáis reconocido... ¡Incluso la reconoció Sirius! Y eso que supuestamente tu eres el que se fijo siempre en todo...

-Es que... Desde que he entrado he creído saber quien era, pero es imposible que ella trabaje para ti...

-Si, Remus, es Lily...

-¿Evans? -dijo Remus sarcásticamente.

James asintió muy serio.

-Esta preciosa...

-J-o-d-e-r... ¡Es imposible! Ella se deshizo de nosotros después de que terminó contigo y se enteró de que sus padres habían muerto... Ella no...

-Ve y pregúntaselo...

-Por eso parecías enamorado...

-No estoy enamorado... Solo que verla después de tanto tiempo es... Fantástico.

-¿A quién pretendes engañar con eso de no estoy enamorado? A mí no, desde luego.

o.O ... O.o

-Estás guapísima... -dijo Sam mirando con una gran sonrisa a Lily.

-Tú también estás estupenda.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué tal todo?

Sam sonrió forzadamente.

-Bien, genial... Todo muy bien.

Lily miro a Sam a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Cielo... No tienes porque mentirme.

Sam aparto la mirada.

-Hay problemas... Ya sabes... Es...

-Es complicado hablar de ellos... Lo sé.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? -dijo Sam cambiando de tema-. Es lo último que pensaba que harías.

-Necesito el dinero, el horario es perfecto, el sueldo también... El único inconveniente es...

-James.

-Sí... -dijo Lily jugando con la pluma-. Amy casi me tuvo que arrastrar hasta aquí...

-¿Amy? -dijo Sam perpleja.

-Sí, vive justo encima de mi y... -Lily esbozo una sonrisa-. Nos hemos hecho muy amigas, no sé como una vez casi llegue a odiarla... Me ha ayudado tanto...

-¡Será... ! ¡¡Remus! -lo llamó Sam indignada.

-¿Qué? -dijo Remus girándose y entrando en el despacho-. Hola, Lily -añadio sonriendo-. Antes no te he saludado en condiciones porque no podía creer que fueras tú...

Lily rió.

-Está bien -Remus la abrazo.

-Cuanto tiempo...

-Ya... -dijo Lily cohibida.

-¿Tu sabías que tu hermana vivía justo encima de Lily?

Remus abrió mucho los ojos y miro a Lily.

-¿Qué?

-¿Amy vive encima tuyo? -dijo James entrando en el despacho.

Lily suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Yo le pedí que no os dijera nada, que me ocultase...

-Tengo cosas que hacer... -dijo James saliendo del despacho con mal humor.

-Y yo tengo que devolverle la moto a Sirius... -dijo Remus saliendo tras James.

Lily miro confundida a los dos chicos y después miro a Sam.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto sin más Sam.

-¿Por qué que?

-¿Por qué nos separaste a nosotros también de ti? ¿Por qué le dijiste a James que solo era temporal?

-No es el momento de hablar sobre eso.

-¿Y cuando lo será, Lily?

-Cuando yo lo decida.

-Quizás cuando tu lo decidas ya sea demasiado tarde para intentar arreglarlo... -Sam se levanto y salio del despacho.

-Podía haber sido peor... -susurro Lily.

o.O ... O.o

-Buenas tardes, señorito... -decía Jodie-. ¿A donde va?

La puerta del despacho de Lily se abrió bruscamente.

-¡Lo sabía! -dijo el chico esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Lily se giro y miro al chico.

-Tú eres...

-Brian Barton. Un placer señorita Evans -dijo Brian cogiendo la mano de Lily y besándosela.

Lily rió divertida.

-Tú eres el chico del ascensor.

-Si me quieres llamar así, yo dejo que me llames como quieras -dijo esbozando una sonrisa seductora.

Jodie alzo una ceja.

-No coquetee con la secretaria de...

-Oh, Jodie... Ya soy mayorcito... ¿No crees?

-Sí, claro todo un adulto hecho y derecho... Pero, yo creo que la señorita tiene mucho trabajo que hacer y tu solo la estas molestando.

Brian la miró sorprendido.

-¿Te molesto?

-No... -dijo Lily ligeramente ruborizada.

-¿Lo ves, Jodie?

-Como se entere James de que estás aquí y encima coqueteando con su secretaria te mata.

-¿A caso no tengo derecho a estar aquí?

-Solo vienes a entretener a la gente que esta trabajando... -dijo Jodie haciendo una mueca de desaprobación y dando media vuelta.

-¿Donde esta Jamsie Poo? -dijo Brian mirando a Lily.

-Ha salido a comprar comida china... -dijo Lily volviendo a su trabajo.

-Veo que te tiene llena de trabajo... ¿Sabes? A una chica guapa, como tu, no se le puede tener rodeada de trabajo.

Lily sonrió ruborizada.

-Si lo que quiero es ganar dinero, pues yo creo que sí...

-Entiendo... Lily Evans, ¿no? -Lily alzo la cabeza y asintió-. Tú por casualidad no conocerías a Jamsie ya, ¿no?

-Sí... Estudiamos juntos en Hogwarts y...

-¡Así que tu eres la famosa Lily! ¿Saliste con él? Claro, ya decía yo de que me sonaba tu nombre, eres mucho más guapa de como te describió James. Tú fuiste la que le rompiste el corazón, ya... Ahora ya me acuerdo de ti.

-Brian... ¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo James desde la puerta del despacho de Lily.

-Le hago compañía a tu secretaria.

Lily se había quedado demasiado sorprendida para decir nada.

-Pues preferiría que no lo hicieses -dijo James frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¡Venga ya, James! Tú ya tuviste tu oportunidad con ella. ¿Por qué no puedo yo también? -Brian miro de nuevo a Lily y le sonrió-. Además creo que es la mujer de mi vida.

James puso los ojos en blanco.

-Brian, tu has tenido por lo menos 20 mujeres de tu vida.

Brian rió.

-Pero creo que por fin he encontrado la verdadera.

-¿Y mi opinión cuenta algo aquí? -dijo Lily de repente.

James sonrió.

-Pues... -comenzo Brian.

-Que yo sepa todavía yo no te he dicho que quiera salir contigo o ser la mujer de tu vida, ni si quiera sabes si tengo novio o estoy comprometida -dijo Lily alzando las cejas.

Brian la miro contrariado, rara vez alguna chica se oponía sus encantos.

-Ahora, si no te importa, deja en paz a Lily -dijo James sacando a Brian del despacho.

-Gracias -dijo Lily sonriéndole a James.

James se ruborizo ligeramente.

o.O ... O.o

Wolis! n.n ¿Qué tal estamos? ¿Qué os ha parecido? A mí personalmente me ha parecido un poco ñoño v.vU xD Pero me conformo, además de que sale Brian! . Que mono es… ¡Ah! Tengo preguntita. ¿Quién es Brian? ¿Qué pinta Brian en la historia? ¿Hmm? xDD Es tan fácil que si no lo adivináis os pego ¬¬ xD Es broma. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, ¡¡6 otra vez! Os quiero T.T Me hacéis muy feliz, lo sabíais, ¿no?

Para las aclaraciones de Lily falta todavía un poquito, perdonarme, pero es que creo que es más importante por el momento que os hable un poco sobre Nick, ¿hmm? Lo que me sorprende son las reacciones de James y Lily después de tanto tiempo… xD Pero tranquilas, no todo va a ser color de rosa, el resentimiento de James, saldrá a la luz O.O xD En fin… ¡¡Me tengo que ir! O no llegaré a tiempo a clase x.XU Besukos mil! Os quiero, cuidaros!

PD: Otra vez sin adelanto x.xU Es que la vagancia se me da de bien… xD Solo deciros que el siguiente capitulo Lily y James hablaran un poquito sobre que les ha ocurrido en estos 2 años… Y, sí, Lily hablara con Siri Poo - Eso sí… ¿Qué le dirá? Es algo que yo solo sé ò.ó xD


	4. Deja Que Te Cuente

Well, well… Si alguien espera encontrar aquí un Best séller como "Harry Potter" de JK Rowling se ha equivocado de página xD Sabéis a la perfección que nada de esto es mío, así que ala… Solo puedo conformarme con escribir mis paranoias sobre J&L T.T (No gano, obviamente, ningún dinero con esto)

**Nothing New**

4. Deja Que Te Cuente

-Perdona a Brian... Todavía no ha superado la adolescencia -dijo James.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-19.

-¿Cómo sabe...?

-No me digas que te ha preguntado si eras la Lily Evans de la que yo le había hablado... –dijo James sentándose frente a Lily.

-Sí.

-Bueno, Brian es mi hermano pequeño, hermanastro para ser exactos... Por eso nos apellidamos diferente, mi padre murió cuando yo tenía 1 año, un año después mi madre se casó con el padre de Brian. Mi madre quiso que yo mantuviera el apellido de mi padre.

-Vaya... Yo no...

James sonrió.

-No soy de los que habla de su pasado... Siento no habértelo contado cuando salíamos.

Lily aparto la mirada de los ojos de James.

-Entonces... ¿Por qué los despachos llevan el apellido de tu padre? –pregunto Lily con la esperanza de desviar el tema de su relación.

-Porque le pertenecían a mi padre y mi madre al heredarlos no quiso cambiar nada...

-Oh. Ay... Oye no hacía falta que me contaras todo esto, soy demasiado cotilla -dijo Lily avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, quería contártelo –dijo James esbozando una bonita sonrisa.

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír como una idiota. ¿Cuántas veces había suspirado por esa sonrisa?

-Y… ¿Tus padres…? –comenzó Lily.

James aparto la mirada.

-¿Dónde están? –pregunto James por ella, Lily asintió-. Pues… Espero que en el mismo lugar que los tuyos.

Lily alzo las cejas.

-¿Quieres decir que…? ¿Están muertos?

-Vivimos con mis abuelos.

-Pero… Jodie me dijo que llevaba los asuntos de tu padre y de tu madre –dijo Lily confundida.

James sonrió y la miro.

-Sí, así es… De mis otros padres, mis abuelos…

-Oh… -dijo Lily un poco contrariada.

-Señorito… Su abuelo por la línea uno –se escucho la voz de Jodie desde el teléfono de Lily.

Lily descolgó con rapidez el auricular y se lo paso a James.

-Hola, abuelo… -saludo el moreno con cansancio, pero de repente su cara cambio por completo y sonrió con ironía-. ¿Cómo puedes engañar a Jodie de una forma tan…?

-¿Genial? –dijo un apuesto chico de pelo negro casi azul que le caía elegantemente sobre los ojos saludando desde el otro lado de la puerta de cristal.

-¡Sirius! –exclamó Lily divertida.

-Señorito Potter, con todos mis respetos, yo no soy tan inocente y reconozco con facilidad la voz de este… De este… -dijo Jodie mirando a Sirius entre molesta y enamorada.

-¿Irresistible y encantador muchacho? –sugirió Sirius guiñándole un ojo.

Jodie se ruborizó y frunció el ceño.

-¡Ya sé de donde aprendió Brian a ser tan arrogante! –exclamó la secretaria indignada.

-Soy un excelente profesor.

-Uy, sí, Sirius… Menudas clases más geniales das –dijo James con ironía.

-Bueno… ¿Sabes qué? Me da exactamente igual lo que pienses sobre mis clases, ahora soy yo el que se llevo a la pelirroja –dijo Sirius sacándole la lengua y ofreciéndole el brazo a Lily que ya se había puesto su abrigo.

-¡Me raptas a mi secretaria! –dijo James algo picado.

-Bueno… Que yo sepa, señorito –dijo Lily con algo de sorna-, es la hora de comer y… Puedo irme.

-Sí, bueno… Tienes razón, supongo…

-¿Supone? –dijo Lily alzando las cejas.

-Anda, llévatela ya. Y a ver si por lo menos tú consigues sacarle algo… -dijo James mirando a una Lily ligeramente ruborizada.

o.O ... O.o

Lily dejo su chaqueta en el asiento de al lado y miro a Sirius con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, lo cual preocupo a Sirius.

-Antes de empezar, quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase, te cuente lo que te cuente, no harás ninguna locura. ¿Me has entendido? –dijo Lily con seriedad.

-Yo… -comenzó Sirius indeciso-. ¿Si hago esa locura haré infeliz a Nick?

-¿Cómo sabes que te estoy hablando de ella? –dijo Lily esbozando una sonrisa.

-Locuras… Yo solo las haría por ella.

-Puede que a ella no, Sirius, pero si a los que la rodean… -dijo Lily cogiendo las manos de Sirius y mirándolo a los ojos.

-La verdad es que su prometido me importa más bien…

Lily sonrió.

-Sirius, Nicole Moore, ahora Nicole Delacour es una mujer casada y…

-¿Y qué? –dijo Sirius abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Es una mujer felizmente casada y con familia.

-¿Tiene…?

Lily aparto la mirada de Sirius y miro hacia el largo ventanal de cristal a su lado por el que ahora caían lentamente las gotas de lluvia.

-Tiene una niña… -murmuro Lily.

-¿Una niña?

-¿Entiendes la catástrofe que provocarías? ¡Destrozarías una familia!

Sirius se soltó de las manos de Lily las apoyó en su cara, sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente.

-He intentado sacármela de aquí muchas veces… Pero, ¡no es fácil!

-Lo sé –dijo Lily con amargura.

-Te lo prometo.

-Bien… -Lily sonrió con tristeza-. Ella… Te estuvo esperando cada día, cada noche de 1978. Tenía la tonta esperanza de que tú aparecerías y la salvarías, tú… Serías su salvación. Pero no fue así, tú no la salvaste… Te diste por vencido con tanta facilidad, Sirius. Tanto ella, como yo, teníamos la esperanza de que… ¡Qué tu serías ese Sirius que todos conocíamos! El luchador, el que no aceptaba un no por respuesta…

Sirius miro las manos de Lily y suspiró.

-Lo intenté, muchas veces… Pero siempre había una buena razón para no hacerlo. Vamos, dime, Lily, ¿quién va a hacer su vida más completa? ¿Delacour o yo?

-Tú –contesto Lily cruzándose de brazos.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

-Tú ya me has entendido. Yo no le puedo dar la estabilidad económica que le puede dar ese…

Lily carraspeó de mal humor.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? ¡Ella sería muchísimo más feliz junto a ti que junto a ese francés estúpido y estirado!

-¿Me estas diciendo que vaya a por ella y nos escapemos juntos? ¡Vamos, Lily! Me has hecho prometerte que no haría nada de eso y ahora me estas diciendo que lo haga. No lo entiendo…

Lily miro la servilleta con la que jugaba nerviosa.

-Es muy difícil…Claro que las ideas de Nicole no son precisamente las más ingeniosas… -dijo Lily con cierta nostalgia.

-¿Hace cuanto que no la ves?

-Un año más o menos…

-¿Y cómo te has comunicado con ella?

-Pues mediante correo, Sirius –dijo Lily esbozando una sonrisa-. Como la gente normal.

-Ella…

Lily no escuchaba a Sirius, simplemente se había perdido en sus recuerdos.

-Nick hablaba de ti en cada carta, me pregunta por ti, aunque sabe a la perfección que yo no tenía relación con vosotros, me pregunta si hizo lo correcto… Me sugirió que si algún día te encontraba te dijese que ella estaba muerta… Se desesperó buscando la forma de que por lo menos tú te olvidases de ella.

Sirius la escuchaba en silencio.

-Entonces… ¿Me sigue queriendo? –pregunto con esperanza.

Lily negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Hace ya dos meses que no recibo nada de ella, claro que era algo que me esperaba. Su última carta era muy triste… Lo estaba consiguiendo, Sirius, tú ya no eras más que un recuerdo difuso en su mente que se negaba en ser borrado por completo… Ya no tenía nada que le recordara a ti –Lily se revolvió nerviosa en su sitio.

Sirius miró con suspicacia a la pelirroja.

-No crees que le haya pasado algo, ¿verdad?

Lily negó con la cabeza.

-Delacour puede ser un snob estirado que dejo en embarazada a Amy, pero… Es un bueno marido, Sirius, y un buen padre. Cuida muy bien a Nick y a Fleur.

-¿Fleur? –dijo Sirius sonriendo con tristeza-. ¿Se llama Fleur?

-Sirius… No te lo hagas más difícil, no seas masoquista… Intenta que ella solo sea un recuerdo…

-Decirlo es muy fácil, Lily. Y lo sabes, porque no creo que tú seas la más indicada para decirme eso… -murmuro Sirius.

-¿A qué te refieres? –dijo Lily poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. A James.

-James y yo…

-Terminasteis hace dos años, como Nick y yo. Y aún así hay algo ahí que recuerda.

Lily se quedo sorprendida al escuchar las mismas palabras que ella había utilizado con Amy.

-Recordar… El amor no se basa en recordar, Sirius… Si no tenemos a esa persona, ¿para qué queremos recordar? –dijo Lily con amargura.

-Para hacernos sonreír… A mi me basta con pensar el pelo rubio, liso y largo de Nicole para recordar maravillosos momentos.

-¿Y eso a la vez no te hace infeliz? –Sirius se quedo en silencio-. ¿Qué ganas haciéndote feliz e infeliz a la vez?

-Nada –murmuro el moreno.

-No lo harás, ¿verdad? –dijo Lily clavando sus ojos verdes en los grises del chico.

-No… Ella tiene su vida, no soy quién para destrozársela.

-Mejor que yo, nadie te va a entender…

-No, Lils, tu caso y el mío son muy diferentes. Nick y yo lo dejamos porque sus padres se pusieron en medio comprometiéndola con Delacour, pero tú y James… Tú dejaste a James porque te dio la gana.

-¿Por qué me dio la gana, Black? –pregunto Lily con ironía-. No me hagas reír.

-¡Tú podrías estar ahora felizmente casada y con un pequeño James junior o una Lily junior en camino! Pero optaste por el camino fácil.

-Tú también optaste por el camino fácil –murmuro la pelirroja.

-Pero ahora no hablamos sobre mí, si no sobre ti.

-Pero yo no quiero hablar sobre mí –dijo Lily cogiendo su bolso y su abrigo y levantándose.

Sirius la cogió del brazo y la obligó a sentarse.

-Estas siendo cruel… Tanto con él, como contigo misma -Lily lo miró pidiéndole que se callara-. Y no es justo… Creo que ambos os merecéis más que eso, y todo, todo por…

-Mi culpa –dijo Lily soltándose de Sirius y poniéndose en pie de nuevo-. Si, Sirius, lo acepto. Yo tengo la culpa de toda esta incómoda situación, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice.

Lily echo a andar y Sirius sonrió.

-¿De verdad?

Lily se giro y lo miro.

-Claro… -contesto con inseguridad la pelirroja, pero haciendo lo imposible para que no se le notase.

Sirius amplió su sonrisa y asintió.

-Como quieras, pero después no quiero que lo acuses por ser cruel. Te lo tienes merecido. Y recuerda, Lily, él que avisa, no es traidor… -Sirius se giro y dejo a una Lily confundida.

­

-¿Qué…?

-Si da la casualidad de que vuelves a hablar con Nicole, dile que lamento haber tomado el camino fácil, haberme rendido y no haber luchado por ella. Y sobre todo que la quiero… -dijo Sirius sin girarse.

Lily asintió con la cabeza y salió con rapidez del restaurante. ¿Qué había querido decir con que James iba a ser cruel con ella? ¿Se lo tenía merecido? Por supuesto que sí, aquello no se podía hacer… Y después volver como si no hubiese ocurrido nada…

o.O ... O.o

Una atractiva chica rubia empujo con suavidad una puerta de madera, entro antes de que las puertas se volvieran a cerrar y busco con la mirada a una persona en especial.

-Lily… -susurro detrás de una mujer pelirroja.

La aludida dio media vuelta sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Amy? –pregunto Lily al ver a su amiga empapada.

Amy rebusco en los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta y saco un sobre blanco.

-Ha llegado esto para ti hace un rato y… Creo que es importante.

Lily cogió el sobre que le tendía Amy y lo abrió con rapidez.

-Es del Ministerio… -Lily leyó lo que tenía delante una vez y después volvió a leerlo para cerciorarse-. ¿Cómo es posible…? Creo que esta bastante claro que soy aurora inactiva.

Amy leyó la carta y frunció el ceño.

-Tiene que ser algo importante… Si no, a ellos no se les ocurre llamar a nadie así por así…

Lily se levantó y entro sin llamar al despacho de James. Alzo las cejas al ver a una chica rubia prácticamente sobre James semidesnuda.

-Cuando pueda, necesito hablar con usted –dijo Lily cerrando la puerta.

A James la cara se le había descompuesto y no sabía muy bien como reaccionar.

-¿Lupin? –dijo Brian mirando a Amy con desconcierto.

-¿Barton? –dijo la rubia igual de desconcertada que Brian.

Lily sacudió su cabeza violentamente, demasiadas cosas para llevar tan solo dos días… El primer día reencuentro con Sam y Remus (algo catastrófico) y charla con Sirius, segundo día carta del Ministerio y pillar a James con una chica… Lo mejor sería volver a casa con Amy.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Brian.

-Voy con ella –dijo Amy señalando a Lily-. Lils, dile que voy contigo.

Lily se masajeo las sienes y asintió.

-Va conmigo, Brian.

Brian esbozo una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes, mujer de mi vida.

-¿Cómo que mujer de tu vida? ¿No era yo? –dijo Amy colocando sus brazos en sus caderas.

-Bueno, Lupin, tu fuiste una de ellas…

Amy alzo las cejas.

-Me quiero ir a casa, Amy –dijo Lily tirando de la chaqueta húmeda de Amy.

-No me lo puedo creer… Sigues igual de mujeriego y de arrogante que en 6º curso… -dijo Amy frunciendo el ceño.

Brian palideció.

-Yo… Bueno…

James salio de su despacho.

-Lily.

-¿Sí, señor? –dijo Lily con cansancio.

-Lo que acabas de ver…

-Da igual, señorito… A mí no me tiene que dar explicaciones. Solo era para comentarle que me han mandado esta carta del Ministerio y creo que debería contar con usted antes de tomar ninguna decisión –Lily le entrego el sobre de malas maneras, cogió a Amy que seguía discutiendo con Brian de la chaqueta y la arrastró hasta el ascensor.

o.O ... O.o

Jus, jus… Y hasta aquí otro capitulo más de "Nothing New", la verdad es que en un principio no me gusto mucho la conversación que tienen Sirius y Lily, pero la he vuelto a leer y me ha gustado más xD ¡Sip! Es Fleur Delacour, que mona n.n xD Bue, bue… Pero habrá sorpresita con Nick y todo lo relacionado con ella… xD Y si sois de los que se fijan en todo podréis adivinar por donde van los tiros… n.n Yo dejo pistas, luego el que las siga… xP ¡Brian y Amy! Que dos, que dos… Antes de que Laura me acribille a preguntas sobre si pasó algo raro entre ellos… Mm… Pasar, pasó… ¿El qué? Es tan fácil como lo de adivinar que Brian era el hermanastro de nuestro querido Jamsie, ¿alguien lo sospechaba? Es que la que no lo sospechase era para obligarla a leer todo el fic de nuevo ò.ó

James, que dilema… Mira que algunas cosas no cambian, bueno, todas sabemos que Potter no era así en Hogwarts, que cambio por culpa de Lily, pero… ¡Buf! Por lo que dice Siriusin, podemos adivinar que James sacará su resentimiento, ¡si, señor! Pero se lo va a hacer pasar (me como los muy, porque igual exagero xD) mal a la pelirroja… Por qué una cosa es "vengarse" y la otra, hacerla sufrir… v.vU Pobrecita mía, pero se lo tiene merecido en parte, ¿o no? ¿Creéis que debe perdonarla o llevar a cabo un (mi) plan? ;)

¿Por qué James se enfado? Pues porque supuestamente Amy estaba tan afectada como ellos porque Lily ya no "estaba", pero en verdad la veía todos los días, es más se había convertido en su mejor amiga… A James ya le duele mucho la vuelta tan "¡cuánto tiempo, James Potter! Nunca pasó nada entre nosotros" de Lily y que además Amy, en la cual se había apoyado muchas veces para desahogarse, también estuviese metida en ese rollo… No le gusta.

Que James y Lily no pasen lo que se dice mucho tiempo juntos se debe al resentimiento (por ahora no visible) de James, aunque él intenta acercarse a ella… Ella siempre evita hablar del tema de porque rompieron con cualquier persona.

Pues supuestamente, si mis cálculos no me fallan esto es… ¿Septiembre de 1979? Sip, algo así… n.n Así que para que nuestro querido Harry se conciba faltan dos mesesitos O.O Wa… Que dos meses más intensos v.vU La de cosas que pasarán…

Sé que los caps son bastante cortitos, pero… v.vU La verdad es que me gusta más que queden así de chiquititos n.n xD ¡¡¡¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por los reviews! Esta vez llegamos a 8, ¡wow! La próxima vez a 9 xD Naa… ¡Gracias de nuevo y ojalá que os haya gustado este cap! Dejadme un reviewcito diciéndome lo que os de la gana, (mejor si me dais ideas que últimamente ando escasa (mentira) ù.ú cálate…). Me interesa saber que os gustaría que entrara. Todavía no he pensado que pasará en el próximo capitulo… o.oU En fin, me pongo en ello… ¡Besukos y gracias!


	5. Never Again

Disclaimer: Sabéis perfectamente que nada de esto es mío, si no ahora sería millonaria y no escribiría Fan Fics en Fan Fiction… xD Además de que me tendría que llamar Joanne y apellidarme Rowling, y todo eso n.n

**Nothing New**

5. Never Again

Lily se había dejado caer sobre su cama de matrimonio nada más llegar y Amy seguía murmurando cosas sin sentido andando de un lado para otro de la habitación.

-Amy… -murmuro Lily de mal humor.

La rubia se paró en seco y miro a Lily.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Deja de murmurar, intento aclarar mis ideas…

-¡Yo también y no me quejo!

-Bueno, pues para algo tienes tu casa, ¿no crees?

Amy frunció el ceño y puso las manos sobre sus caderas.

-¿Me estas echando? ¡Muy bien! Genial… Luego no me vengas a pedir perdón –dijo Amy echando a andar por el largo pasillo del piso de Lily, abrió la puerta y miro de nuevo a Lily que la miraba soñolienta desde el umbral de la puerta de su habitación-. Tenemos una conversación pendiente –y salió dando un portazo.

Lily asintió con la cabeza y se dejo caer de nuevo sobre su cama. Pero aquella placentera sensación no duro mucho, pues se oyeron gritos procedentes de las escaleras y el timbre sonando con impaciencia. Lily se levanto de mal humor y fue arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta.

-¡Ya va! –grito la pelirroja molesta.

Dos chicos y una chica estaban allí. La chica de pelo castaño, increíblemente largo y ondulado y los ojos negros como la noche, gritaba a Amy y los dos chicos intentaban tranquilizarla.

-Samantha… -susurro Lily en un bostezo.

Sam se giró y miro a la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo es eso de que te necesita el Ministerio? –dijo Sam olvidándose de Amy, cerrando la puerta tras ella y dejando fuera a James y Remus.

-Sam… Les has dado a Remus y a James con la puerta en las narices –dijo Lily frotándose los ojos.

Sam se giro con pereza y les abrió.

-Que paciencia tengo que tener con vosotros dos –murmuro con enfado.

Los dos chicos entraron fulminando con la mirada a la castaña.

-¿Queréis té? –pregunto Lily desde la cocina.

-¿Vas a aceptar? –dijo James mirando a la pelirroja fijamente.

Lily se sentó en un taburete y suspiró.

-¿Os importa que no haga té? Estoy rota.

James hizo una mueca al ver que la pelirroja no quería contestarle y se puso en pie.

-No te importa que curiosee un poco, ¿verdad? –pregunto James saliendo de la cocina.

Lily lo miró con soslayo.

-No, Potter, puedes hacer lo que te de la gana.

Remus cogió la tetera y la puso en el fuego.

-¿Té fuerte? –pregunto el licántropo.

-Sí, por favor –contesto Lily masajeándose las sienes.

-Me encanta tu piso, Lils –dijo Sam entrando en la cocina con una sonrisa-. No tiene nada que ver con el de Amy…

-¿Por qué discutías con ella? –pregunto de repente Lily aliviada.

-No es de tu incumbencia –dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya… -dijo Lily alzando las cejas.

Remus quito la tetera del fuego y sirvió el té en cuatro tazas diferentes.

-¿No tienes un juego completo? –pregunto Remus divertido.

-Claro que sí. El problema es que Amy es un tanto patosa y tengo que esconderlos…

Remus rompió a reir y Sam esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿Ya has pensado en lo del Ministerio? –pregunto Sam.

Lily suspiro y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Sé que debo de dejar el trabajo de secretaria y abalanzarme a por el del Ministerio… Es mi deber, ¿no? Para algo estudie la carrera.

-Así que vas a terminar de auror como yo, ¿no? –dijo James apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Lily enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos.

-No lo sé –dijo en un susurro inaudible.

Remus se había sentado en un taburete y miraba su taza de té con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Sam apoyada en la mesa miraba a Lily con preocupación.

-Sabes que es peligroso, ¿no? –dijo Sam.

Lily alzo la cabeza.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Sabes que no es un juego, ¿verdad?

Lily la fulmino con la mirada.

-Sam, no soy tonta.

Sam suspiró.

-Lo sé, Lils… Pero…

-Es muy arriesgado, sobre todo para ti –dijo James cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cómo que sobre todo para mi?

-Eres hija de muggles… -comenzó James.

-¡No me vengas con esas, James! –dijo Lily levantándose-. Se cuidarme solita, ¿sabes?

-Sé que sabes cuidarte solita, Evans. Lo has demostrado muy bien durante todos estos años… Pero no pienso permitir que arriesgues tu…

Lily alzo las cejas sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú vas a impedir que me una? ¿Tú? –pregunto Lily incrédula-. Vamos, Potter… ¿Qué te han dado?

James soltó un bufido y se puso recto de mal humor.

-Haz lo que te de la gana –murmuro.

Lily miro a Sam y a Remus.

-¿Podéis dejarnos un momento a solas?

Remus se puso en pie con rapidez y Sam salio en abrir y cerrar de ojos de la cocina. Lily cerró la puerta tras Remus y suspiro.

-¿Por qué sigues preocupándote por mi?

-Sí, Lily estoy de acuerdo contigo, porque después de todo lo que me has hecho debería odiarte.

-¿Todo lo que te he hecho? –pregunto Lily con ironía.

-Oh, claro. Discúlpame, señorita Evans. Tú no hiciste nada, claro… Me destrozaste la vida. Pero fue porque me dio la gana.

-¿Destrozarte la vida? Oh, cualquiera diría. ¡Yo te veo genial! O si no pregúntaselo a la chica que casi te tiras hoy.

James esbozo una sonrisa y rió sin ganas.

-¿Te ha jodido?

Lily enarco una ceja.

-No…

-Ya… Pues imagínate lo que has sentido hoy al verme con otra multiplicado por diez.

-No voy a discutir sobre esto contigo –dijo Lily girando el pomo.

James la cogió de un brazo y la atrajo hacia él dejándola a escasos centímetros de su boca.

-¿Por qué me dejaste?

Lily sintió su corazón palpitar con mucha fuerza, se soltó de James y se separo.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso… -dijo Lily mirando la mesa que estaba frente a ella y apoyándose.

James la miro durante unos segundos.

-Habría dado mi vida por ti… Pero, ¿sabes qué? Tienen razón el amor es ciego… Porque tú me mentiste mirándome a los ojos, tuviste el valor de hacerlo y te creí, te creí porque eras lo que más quería en el mundo. Tú no sabes lo que he sentido… Pensar en que hice mal, en que fallé…

-¡No fallaste en nada! –dijo Lily pegando un puñetazo contra la mesa.

-¡Entonces no sé por que me dejaste! –dijo James exasperado-. Y te importa un comino el dolor que me causaste, apareces de nuevo en mi vida con un "Hola, James Potter. Entre tú y yo nunca ha pasado nada, nunca tuvimos una relación, no te deje porque me dio la gana, puedo entrar y salir de tu vida cuando me da la gana". ¿No te das cuenta de que me cambiaste? ¡De que no soy el mismo que cuando tú y yo salíamos! Me destrozaste por dentro y por fuera. Rompiste mi corazón y…

-No…

-La tristeza me tuvo al borde del abismo y la soledad solo quería que tú estuvieses conmigo de nuevo, pero… Mi sentido común sabía a la perfección que tú… O bien no me quisiste –Lily se agarró con más fuerza a la mesa y cerro los ojos suspirando, ¿qué no lo había querido? Pero si ha sido del único chico que se había enamorado…-, o te pareció insuficiente mi amor o… ¡Maldita sea, Lily! ¡Habría bastado con un lo siento el día de la entrevista! Pero no, tú y tu orgullo, eso es lo que te va a llevar a la perdición… -Lily intentó no llorar y se mordió el labio inferior-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No es el momento para hablar sobre eso –dijo Lily dando media vuelta y mirando a James a los ojos.

-¿Y cuando lo será?

-¡Cuando yo lo decida!

-¿Cuándo tu lo decidas? Me parece que eso será demasiado tarde –dijo James abriendo la puerta.

-James... –susurro Lily rascándose con la palma de la mano un ojo.

-¿Qué? –Lily lo miro insegura, pero fue incapaz de decir nada-. ¿Sabes por qué no quiero que te unas? Porque en un tiempo fuiste mi debilidad, mi punto débil y ellos lo saben…

Lily se quedo en silencio, mirándolo.

-¿Lo fui?

-Espero que llegue pronto ese día, Evans. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde, porque… Quizá te arrepientas de no haberlo dicho antes –y salió de la cocina de mal humor.

Lily dio una patada a la mesa y apoyo su frente contra la pared.

-Me lo has estropeado… -murmuro cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Lily? –dijo Sam mirando a su amiga.

Lily sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y miro a Sam forzando una sonrisa.

-Todo va bien…

-Lils…

-¡Nos vamos! –grito Remus desde la puerta.

-¿Sam? –pregunto Lily mirando a la castaña.

-Creo que me quedaré un rato más.

El ruido de la puerta cerrándose dejo atrás un incómodo silencio.

-Y… ¿Qué era eso de lo que querías hablar? –pregunto Lily.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir escondiéndote?

-No me escondo… -contesto Lily evitando la mirada de Sam.

-Ya… Eso me parecía –dijo Sam negando con la cabeza-. James te quería, te quería muchísimo y no fue suficiente, ¿verdad?

-Sabes perfectamente que no fue por eso.

-¿A sí? Eras una de las chicas más afortunadas de Hogwarts, tenías unas notas estupendas y un novio encantador que te quería con locura. ¿Qué más querías?

-¿Te crees que aquel día fui feliz, Sam? ¡La muerte de mis padres y la ruptura con mi novio en el mismo día! Es demasiado para cualquier persona normal.

-¡Rompiste con él porque te dio la gana!

-No voy a discutir sobre eso otra vez –dijo Lily saliendo al pasillo.

El timbre hizo que ambas dieran un brinco.

-Voy a abrir.

-Yo hago más té, ¿vale? Tenemos que arreglar esto ya… -dijo Sam mirando a su amiga con aprensión.

Lily asintió y anduvo hasta la puerta.

-A poder ser muy cargado, Sam –grito la pelirroja.

Giro el pomo y abrió.

o.O ... O.o

Wolap! Ya estoy otra vez aquí n.n ¿Me habéis echado de menos? xD La verdad es que me había planteado no subir esta semana nada, pues estoy hasta las cejas de trabajos y exámenes... Pero he logrado sacar un par de mini minutos para venir y subir el cap, rapidito rapidito n.n

Había algo que os quería comentar, por si no lo habéis notado este fic es bastante diferente a Quiero Estar Contigo, la primera parte por decirlo de alguna forma era más cursi, y aquí… Bueno creo que los protagonistas han crecido un poquito y se nota la diferencia o.o Solo era eso xD Otra cosa, por si alguien se ha dado cuenta tanto el titulo como lo que le dice James a Lily esta basado en la canción "Never Again" de Justin Timberlake, así que también debería de decir que eso no me pertenece T.T

¿Quién estará al otro lado de la puerta? Bueno, no os hagáis muchas ilusiones, porque os podéis llevar una gran decepción en el siguiente capitulo, no es nada muy esperado, ni nada por el estilo. Así que nada de que Nick este al otro lado de la puerta o algo así ò.ó

En cuanto a la venganza de James, ya lo tengo decidido, si hará algo o no, solo con el tiempo se verá xD Lily el sentido común y unas cuantas cosas más las perdió hace mucho tiempo xDD No sé si haré muy largo el fic, no creo que supere en capitulos al anterior, aunque bueno, yo me emociono y no dejo de escribir…

¿Sirius buscará a Nick? Hmm… No sé que decirte, yo creo que puede que ocurra justo lo contrario, o puede que no o.o ;) Y Remus y Sam, hasta el momento no se les ha visto mucho, pero pronto puede que los caps sean más largos y se vea más a los personajes por separado, pero es algo que tengo que decidir x.xU Por lo que si se les ve por separado, os puedo asegurar que Remus y Sam no están pasando por un buen momento v.v

En cuanto a las que quieren que pasen cosas buenas, pronto pasaran cosas buenas. Lo prometo, no los voy a matar tan pronto xD Antes tendrán tiempo de ser felices y comer perdices n.n ¿Qué pasara en el siguiente cap? Sirius se entera de algo muy importante, James tomará una decisión y un muchito más. Si os digo el titulo vais a saber mucho así que mejor me callo x.x Besukos y cuidaros! Gracias por los reviews y por leer ;)


	6. Mademoiselle

Jus, jus… Soy mala, sí, lo acepto T.T Pero no me peguéis xD (Si no entendéis porque esto, estoy segura que dentro de 25 segundos, cuando continuéis leyendo lo comprenderéis x…XU) Sabéis que nada de esto es mío y esas pamplinas ¬¬ Ojalá que os guste! ;)

**Nothing New**

6. Mademoiselle

Una chica de largo pelo rubio platino, liso y sedoso, ojos azules claros, brillantes y llenos de vida, sonrisa dulce y cuerpo perfecto la esperaba detrás de la puerta completamente mojada. Una niña idéntica a ella, pero con los ojos de un azul muy intenso y la sonrisa traviesa, jugaba a correr entre las piernas de su madre.

-_Arrête, Fleur!_ –dijo la rubia parando a la niña.

-Nicole… -murmuro Lily incrédula y apoyándose en la puerta para no caerse.

La rubia salto a su cuello y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Lils…

-_Bon soir_, Lily –dijo la pequeña en un perfecto francés.

Lily se aparto de Nick y la miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Nick… -Nick sonrió tímidamente, Lily se volvió a Fleur y esbozo una gran sonrisa-. Hola, pequeñaja. Ven aquí con tía Lily –dijo tendiéndole los brazos, la pequeña se abalanzo sobre ella y la agarro con fuerza.

-¿Quién es, Lils? –pregunto Sam asomándose desde la cocina-. Nick… -susurro dejando caer la tetera con el té hirviendo.

-Samantha… ¿Qué…? ¿Lily? –pregunto Nick mirando a Lily que sonreía con tristeza-. ¡Sam!

Sam abrazo a Nick y la miro a los ojos.

-Estas igual, no has cambiado absolutamente en nada… -dijo Sam cogiendo un mechón de pelo de Nick y recorriendo con sus ojos a Nick.

-Tú, sí. ¡Mírate! Estas guapísima –exclamo Nick sonriente.

-_Qui est, maman?_ –pregunto Fleur mirando a Sam con sus ojos grises muy abiertos. (¿Quién es, mama?)

Sam miro a Fleur con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Es tu…? –pregunto Sam con timidez.

Nick asintió.

-Es Sam, cielo… Una buena amiga de mamá -dijo Nick sonriendo a su hija.

-Sam… -susurro la pequeña rubia.

-_Oui, petit madame_ –dijo Sam en un francés bastante desastroso.

Fleur rió.

-No habla muy bien el francés, pero hace lo que puede –dijo Lily divertida, Fleur le sonrió y Lily la cogió de la mano-. Supongo que la señorita estará cansada y querrá descansar.

-_Non_ –contesto la pequeña.

-Oh, claro que sí, enana… Estas muuuy cansada y cuando una esta muy cansada tiene que irse a la cama. Vamos –dijo Lily cogiendo en brazos y corriendo hacia su habitación.

-_L'avion, si vous plait!_ –pidió la niña. (El avión, por favor)

-_¿L'avion?_ –pregunto Lily divertida-. ¿Segura? ¡Cómo quieras! –Lily saco su varita y le echo un conjuro a Fleur para que se alzará lo suficiente como para volar.

El teléfono resonó por todo el piso y la pelirroja corrió a cogerlo.

-¿Sí? –dijo Lily con dulzura.

-¿Está Sam? –pregunto una voz masculina, que obviamente no era Remus.

-¿Sam? Sí, claro –dijo Lily frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-. Sam, es para ti.

-¿Para mí? –pregunto la castaña extrañada-. ¿Remus?

Lily negó con la cabeza y le entrego el teléfono a Sam.

-Pero… ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarme a casa de Lily! –murmuro histérica entre dientes.

Lily miraba con curiosidad a Sam y Nick se acerco con Fleur en brazos.

-¿Qué hace Sam aquí? –pregunto la rubia mirando a su amiga.

Lily suspiró.

-No te lo vas creer, pero, ¿a qué la esta niña tan bonita se va a la cama? –dijo Lily sonriendo a Fleur.

Fleur negó con la cabeza soñolienta.

-_Non_.

-Claro, claro… -dijo Lily cogiendo a Fleur en brazos y llevándola a su habitación.

Lily entro sin hacer ruido en su habitación y dejo a Fleur en su cama profundamente dormida.

-¿Entonces? –dijo Nick desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Estoy trabajando para James –contesto Lily echándose el pelo hacia atrás.

-¿Qué? –dijo Nick incrédula-. ¿Tú estas trabajando para él? Pero… ¿En qué narices estas pensando?

-Necesitaba el dinero… -comenzó Lily con cansancio sentándose en una silla.

Nick se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Y cómo se lo tomo? –pregunto la rubia.

-Pues… En un principio bien, aunque ahora parece que no.

-¡Es que yo soy James y te mando a la mierda, Lily! –exclamo Nick.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué tal esta?

Lily negó con la cabeza y enterró la cabeza entre sus delgados brazos.

-Irreconocible… -Lily alzo la cabeza-. En el fondo es el mismo de siempre, pero... Se acuesta con todo lo que lleve falda y le provoque un poco –dijo Lily mirando el suelo.

-Pobre, James… -murmuro Nick.

Sam apareció en aquel instante algo histérica y murmurando cosas sin sentido.

-Lily –la castaña se giro y miro a Lily-. Me tengo que ir, tengo prisa. Adiós, Nick –dijo cogiendo su chaqueta y saliendo con rapidez del piso.

Lily y Nick miraron desconcertadas y preocupadas a Sam.

-¿Qué tal le va?

-Tiene problemas con Remus y… Esa llamada no me ha gustado nada.

-Así que por lo visto nada anda bien, ¿no? –dijo Nick alzando una ceja.

Lily apoyo su cabeza en la palma de su mano y miro a Nick.

-No… Nada anda bien…

-¿Y…? –comenzó Nick de repente con nervios.

-Claro que lo he visto –dijo Lily estirando los brazos y las piernas-. Por si no lo recuerdas es el mejor amigo de James. También tuve una pequeña charla con él.

-¿No le dirías nada referente a…? –dijo Nick mirando a Lily con cierto temor.

-Claro que no, pero fue duro no decírselo, Nick. ¡Estaba destrozado! Te sigue amando, es…

-¿Y qué te crees? ¿Qué yo no? –chilló la rubia andando de un lado para otro con nerviosismo.

-Le dije lo que me pediste… Que ya lo estabas olvidando –susurro Lily clavando sus ojos verdes en el suelo de madera.

-Gracias –murmuro Nick con inseguridad-. Pero por lo demás… ¿Sigue siendo el mismo Sirius?

Lily asintió.

-El mismo Sirius encantador, pero a la vez un tanto arrogante –dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Nick se dejo caer sobre una silla y gimió.

-Lo echo tanto de menos, Lil… Aunque con Fleur apenas me queda tiempo para pensar en algo que no sea ella, es un terremoto.

-Eso es lo que nos diferencia, tú tienes algo que desvié tu atención, yo trabajo con él –dijo la pelirroja con amargura.

-Pero no por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? –pregunto Nick distraída.

-¿Qué?

-Sé que el ministerio esta recluyendo a todos sus aurores, activos o inactivos. Las cosas no van bien, Lil. Desde la muerte de mi padre todo se ha convertido en un caos…

-Siento lo de la muerte de tu padre, Nick… -dijo Lily mirando a la rubia.

-Ojalá hubiera muerto por algo natural, mi padre no murió, Lily, a mi padre lo asesinaron…

Lily puso su mano sobre la de Nick y sonrió.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que te ha traído aquí? –pregunto levantándose.

-Gerard tenía unos asuntos pendientes y yo tenía que firmar algunos papeles de mi padre.

o.O ... O.o

Los saltos de Fleur sobre ella la despertaron.

-Estate quieta, Fleur –murmuro Lily con voz ronca intentando detener a la niña.

-¡Lily! ¡Lily! –gritaba la niña con su vocecita.

Lily sonrió y tiro a la niña a su lado.

-¿Quién manda ahora? –dijo Lily sacándole la lengua.

-_Moi!_ –gritó la niña divertida.

-¡Serás tramposa! Venga una carrera –dijo Lily levantándose de la cama-. La que llegue antes a la tele, escoge la película.

Fleur la miro con desconfianza.

-_D'accord_ –accedió Fleur.

-3… 2… -contaba Lily mirando a Fleur por el rabillo del ojo-. ¡Uno! –grito la pelirroja echando a correr seguida de cerca por Fleur.

-_Maman!_ –dijo Fleur saltando sobre su madre, Nick la cogió en brazos y Fleur le saco la lengua a Lily.

-¿Qué hora es? –dijo Lily mirando a Nick que ya estaba vestida, con una falda negra y una bonita blusa azul.

-Las diez y media –contesto Nick andando hacia la cocina-. ¿Qué quieres para desayunar?

-¿Las diez y media? –repitió Lily aterrorizada-. ¡Tengo que llamar a los despachos!

Fleur se bajo de los brazos de su madre y corrió tras Lily.

-Estate quietecita y calladita, ¿vale? –dijo Lily cargando a la niña sobre sus rodillas, marco el número de los despachos y espero a que Jodie contestara.

-Despachos Potter, ¿dígame?

-¡Jodie! Ponme con James, por favor –le rogó Lily.

-¿Dónde estas? James esta desesperado, se piensa que te has metido a auror sin ni siquiera dimitir –dijo Jodie con un cierto toque de histeria.

-Pásamelo –dijo Lily suspirando.

Fleur miraba fascinada los ojos verdes de Lily.

-_Tu as très beaux yeux_ –dijo Fleur fascinada.

-_Merci, Fleur_ –contesto Lily sonriéndole.

-¿A quién le hablas en francés? –pregunto una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

A Lily se le helo la sangre.

-¿Eh…?

-¿Has dicho Fleur? ¡Lily! –grito el chico.

-¿Me pasas a James, por favor? –dijo Lily.

-Esta Nick ahí, ¿verdad? Esta con Fleur –insistió Sirius.

-Dile a James que hoy no puedo ir al trabajo y que este tranquilo que primero dimitiré –colgó el teléfono con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora-. ¡Nos tenemos que ir, Nick! –grito Lily levantándose con Fleur en brazos.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo la rubia asomándose desde la cocina.

-Sirius sabe que estas aquí.

Nick la miro incrédula.

-Eso es imposible.

-¡Pues es posible! Vamonos, ya –ordeno la pelirroja metiéndose en su cuarto.

-Nos vamos a dar un paseo, cielo –dijo Nick preparando a Fleur.

Lily salía de su habitación con el pelo recogido en una coleta, una gabardina verde y oliendo a cereza cuando sonó el timbre. Lily miro asustada a Nick.

-Vamos a la cocina.

-¿Por?

-Ahí esta el trasladador que pusieron a mi disposición para ir a los despachos.

Se oyó la puerta abrirse, justo cuando las tres se agarraban al periódico viejo y la habitación comenzaba a girar.

Nick cayó con Fleur en brazos y a Lily le costo bastante mantenerse en pie.

-Nunca me han gustado los trasladadores –Nick cogió a Lily del brazo y la acerco a ella-. ¿Se puede saber por qué escapamos?

-No quiero veros sufriendo –dijo Lily negando con la cabeza, salio con precaución del baño y miro hacia izquierda y derecha.

James alzo las cejas al ver a Lily.

-Creí que no venías.

Lily esbozo una sonrisa.

-Bueno… Y eso iba a hacer, pero… Me ha surgido un imprevisto…

Nick salió de detrás de Lily y lo saludó con la mano.

-Hola, James.

-¿Nick? –pregunto James sin creérselo.

-Eso parece –dijo la rubia esbozando una sonrisa. Fleur se escondió detrás de las piernas de su madre con vergüenza.

-¿Sabe…? –comenzó James frunciendo el ceño.

Nick asintió.

-Por eso escapamos –dijo Nick mirando a Lily con reproche.

-¡Encima! Me preocupo por los dos y ahora yo tengo la culpa.

-¿Y tu quién eres? –pregunto James agachándose hasta quedarse frente a Fleur.

-Fleur Delacour –contesto la pequeña haciendo una reverencia.

James esbozo una gran sonrisa, la miro fijamente a los ojos y la incredulidad se pinto en su cara.

-Esos ojos… -murmuro James poniéndose en pie y sin apartar la mirada de Fleur.

Lily cogió a James por los hombros y lo empujo hacia su despacho.

-Tengo que hablar contigo –exclamó y miro su reloj-. Escúchame bien, Nick, en cinco minutos coge de nuevo el trasladador y vete a casa. Yo te llamaré.

Nick se cruzo de brazos e hizo una mueca.

-Lo que tú digas, mamá.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y cerró la puerta de su despacho tras ella.

-¿Y eso de lo que supuestamente querías hablar conmigo era…? –pregunto James sentándose con tranquilidad.

Lily suspiró y se puso a buscar entre carpetas.

-¿Dónde esta la maldita hoja…? –murmuro con enfado.

James sonrió.

-Creo que te va a ser difícil encontrarla –dijo el moreno con una sonrisa levantándose.

-¿Y eso por qué? –pregunto Lily girándose con las manos sobre sus caderas.

-Porque la tengo yo y no pienso dejar que te alistes.

-Ah… Con que es eso… ¡Pues vas arreglado! Dimitiendo o no, me voy a alistar, ¿te ha quedado claro?

James se acerco más a ella sin borrar la sonrisa y la miro a los ojos.

-¿Te ha quedado claro a ti? –pregunto rodeando la cintura de Lily y pegándola con suavidad contra la pared.

Lily lo miró con sorpresa.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho sobre m…! –pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque James se había acercado demasiado a ella y en ese momento la estaba besando dulcemente.

Lily en vez de separarse y mandarlo a tomar viento fresco, le devolvió el beso cerrando los ojos, metió sus manos entre el pelo de James e involuntariamente gimió cuando James comenzó a besarle por el cuello.

James se acerco a su oído y susurro:

-Solo te lo preguntaré una vez más… ¿Por qué?

Lily se separó con brusquedad del chico y negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

-¿Qué he hecho? –dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza-. ¡Tú eres mi jefe!

James frunció el ceño.

-No por mucho tiempo –sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo arrojó-. Ahí tienes tu hoja –dio media vuelta y salió con paso firme del despacho.

-James… -susurro cuando se quedo sola llevándose una mano a los labios.

o.O ... O.o

Amy salía del baño cantado una canción muy pegadiza cuando escuchó la puerta de su casa abriéndose.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó ceñuda avanzando hasta el recibidor.

-Amy –dijo James cruzándose de brazos.

Amy lo miro extrañada.

-¿A pasado algo con Lily?

o.O ... O.o

Jus! Jus! Esto se pone, muy, pero que muy interesante 0.0 xD Creo que ya empiezo a desvariar, que raro ¬¬U Em… No hay nada más que decir así que adiós… xD

Lo mío no es escapar XD Bueno, es que si os decía que os esperarais algo (detrás de la puerta), lo ibais a adivinar y entonces ya no tendría tanta chispa… T.T Pero al fin y al cabo, ¡por fin ha aparecido Nicky Pooh con Fleurcita! xDD La verdad es que las dos son taaan monas n.n Y em… bueno, como ya habéis podido observar el deporte favorito de Lily es, ¡escapar! xDD Esta pelirroja ù.úU

Cosas que comentar y preguntar: Una, la extraña llamada de "ese tipo que no me gusta nada y del que no sabemos absolutamente nothing" a Sam (xD). Number TWO, Siriusín y Nicky Pooh, mmm… ¿Cuándo lograran que sus caminos se unan? (¿Pasará eso algún día? O.oU). Numerito 3, ¿qué pasa con los bonitos ojos de mi niña Fleur? Numero quattro, ¿a qué tengo razón cuando digo "¡qué le den a Lily! ¡James, guapo, ven a míiiiiiii!"? xD La verdad es que me apetecía que estos dos hicieran algo que no fuese discutir v.vU Así que, ala, a besuquearse un rato y así se me baja un poco el trauma que tengo de que van a ser infelices T.T (tanta discusión ù.uU) 数5, por si alguien se pregunta que es eso xD, significa número 5 en japonés (espero que haya salido el simbolito ù.úU), sheeeee, nuestra adorada y queridísima Amy, tomará parte involuntariamente, of course, en los maléficos planes de James ò.ó

Bueno después de toda esa parrafada, espero que alguien haya conseguido leérsela sin pensar que me faltan todos los tornillos de la cabeza ;…; Gracias por los 5 reviews n.n (¬¬) y yo que pensaba que estábamos progresando, que ya habíamos superado esa etapa ù.úU xDDD Es broma, a mí me da igual cuantos sean, mientras tenga al menos uno, claro, o.oU

¡Wow! Alguien ya sospecha algo de Nick, que felicidad T.T (Aunque la verdad es que me gustaría escuchar tus sospechas xD n.n). Todavía no he pensado en como se concebirá Harry! ¡Qué escándalo! (Me parezco a las Ashlees) Tengo que ponerme en ello… Hmmm… ù.ú Me apetece algo salvaje xDDDDDDDD Es broma, no creo que haga algo para mayores de 18, porque para empezar ni yo llego a los 15 años T.T

Otro asunto es...: Nos repartimos a Jamsie en cachitos y a Lily no le damos nada ¬¬U xD

Y em… En cuanto a la respuesta a la pregunta concreta: ¡Lo veremos más adelanteeeeeee! xD No puedo dar más información, mis labios están sellados con cera xD Bue, pero te puedo decir algo… xD Lily esta muuuuy loca, solo eso xD (Creo que le afecta que yo sea la escritora v.vU) ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! U.u Sé que no entendéis porque Lily rompió con Pott, pero… T.T Jopetas, todavía tengo que completar la lista, que es very very very larga T.T (Bueno, creo que solo tengo puestas por el momento dos razones xD) Pero es que mi cabecita se niega a decirme porque Lils rompió con él, supongo que debía darle un final un tanto… ¿así? Naaa… Lily tiene sus razones y se acabo, ya no diré nada más sobre esto hasta que salga el cap ¬¬ xD

Después de todo esta tontería que es prácticamente más larga que el fic x'D Me despido, sip, por fin; diciéndoos que en el próximo cap, veremos que hace James (wow, si, por fin! ¡Qué fuerte, pensé que nunca llegaría este cap! O.ô) Y puede, pero solo puede (todavía no he escrito el cap T.T) que pase algo entre Nick y Siri o sepamos algo más sobre Remus y Sam… Todo esto depende de cómo me dé el viento (vosotras podéis contribuir en la causa, ¿eh?) xD Así que nos vemos prontito, es decir, la semana que viene! Gracias una y mil veces n.n


	7. Cry Me A River

Er… Aviso importante, este es el capitulo más raro que he escrito en la vida pues la historia da un giro muy brusco (e inesperado, lo digo yo que lo escribo xD) Pues eso x.x Hasta dentro de un rato…

**Nothing New**

7. Cry Me A River

Un chico de pelo negro azabache, muy desordenado y ojos castaños buscaba entre la tierra la pequeña llave plateada, la saco y se limpió las manos. La introdujo en la cerradura y entro en el pequeño edificio, subió con agilidad las escaleras y se paró en el primer descansillo, miro la placa dorada en la que había grabadas las iniciales "L. E.", recorrió la placa con los dedos y cerró los ojos. Ya lo había decidido, por mucho que la siguiera queriendo no podía echarse atrás, subió el tramo de escaleras que le faltaba para llegar al último piso e introdujo de nuevo la llave en la cerradura.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto una chica rubia y de ojos dorados.

-Amy –dijo James cruzándose de brazos.

Amy miro extrañada a James.

-¿Ha pasado algo con Lily?

-¿Sabes? Todavía no he tenido tiempo de gritarte por no decirme que justo debajo vivía Lily.

-James… -comenzó la rubia.

-Pero… -le corto James-. Estoy dispuesto a perdonarte, si haces algo por mi.

A Amy no le gusto nada el tono que empleo.

-¿Qué es ese algo?

-Si te lo digo, sé que preferirás que te grite –contesto James encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces prefiero que me grites.

-Amy, Amy, Amy… ¿Es qué todavía no me conoces? –pregunto James negando con la cabeza-. Me saldré con la mía, te guste… O no.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que te ha pasado, pero creo que no deberías de comportarte así conmigo…

-Mira, Amy, te lo voy a poner muy fácil, o lo haces por las buenas o lo haces por las malas.

-Prongs –la voz de Sirius sonaba desde el bolsillo de James, James saco con rapidez un espejo y miro al chico que le devolvía la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nick… Yo sé que ella está aquí… Lo sé, James…

-Esta aquí, la he visto –la cara de Sirius de iluminó-, pero ahora debe de estar ya con su marido. ¿Dónde estas?

-En casa de Lily –contesto el moreno.

-Pues yo estoy justo sobre ti, en casa de Amy. Necesito tu ayuda, así que sube.

James dejo el espejo sobre una mesita y miro a Amy.

-¿Ayuda para qué? –pregunto Amy molesta.

-Ya lo verás.

-¡Creo que si vas a hacer lo que te de la gana conmigo, por lo menos merezco saber que vas a hacer!

James sonrió.

-¿Así que ya te has rendido, Amy? Me gustabas más cuando te hacías la difícil… Eran buenos tiempos… -susurro el chico al oído de Amy.

Amy intento liberarse del brazo de James, pero era más fuerte que ella.

-¡James! Suéltame.

Sirius entro en el piso y miro la escena sorprendido.

-¿Qué pretendes? –pregunto Sirius.

-Lo siento en el alma, Amy… Pero Lily me ha obligado a hacerlo…_ ¡Petrificus Totalus! _–Amy se quedo inmóvil en su sitio mirando a James con pánico.

-¿Cómo que Lily te ha obligado a hacerlo? –pregunto Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

-Ahora ha llegado el momento de que sufra ella –dijo James andando hacia la puerta-. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Sirius se giro y frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Estas seguro? Ten por seguro que después de esto si que no habrán más oportunidades…

James giro la cabeza y asintió con seguridad.

-Va a saber que fue lo que yo sentí, lo que yo siento –murmuro James saliendo del piso.

El moreno podía sentir perfectamente el ojo del tamaño de una pelota de tenis con un pequeño foco que lo seguía. Escucho el rayo que hizo que las luces tintinearan y empujo con suavidad la puerta del piso de Lily. Recorrió con sus dedos las paredes blancas del pasillo, entro en la habitación de la chica y echo un vistazo sacando su varita y ocasionando que salieran unas chispas azules de ella.

Amy abrió la puerta del piso de Lily cabizbaja.

-James… -murmuro la rubia.

James tiro de ella hacia la habitación.

-Alegra esa cara, princesa –dijo pasando una mano por su mejilla y deslizándola por su cuello.

-Te gusta torturarme –susurro la rubia con tristeza.

-Amy… –dijo James.

Amy esbozo una sonrisa y se acerco a James.

-¿Qué pasa? –lo empujo hacia la cama y se recostó sobre él.

-¿Crees que haces lo correcto? –dijo el moreno con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Hacer algo correcto contigo… No… -contesto Amy sonriente.

Amy se acerco más a él y lo beso. Las manos de James subían con rapidez por la cintura de la rubia hasta dejar toda la camiseta enrollada a la altura de sus pechos. Amy se la quitó y lo miro con tristeza.

James la beso y recorrió su espalda desnuda con sus manos. Movió de nuevo su varita y el ojo voló hasta el salón de Lily.

Amy se puso en pie con rapidez y se coloco de nuevo la camiseta cabizbaja.

-Créeme… Contigo no la tomará –dijo James al ver la cara de la rubia.

-No te lo voy a perdonar, James… -murmuro Amy saliendo del piso tan rápido como sus largas piernas se lo permitían.

James puso los ojos en blanco y la detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

-Tú sabes mejor que nadie que se lo merece.

-¡Claro que se lo merece! Pero pensaba que tenías más cerebro y que todavía la querías.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto James sombrío.

-Con esto lo único que demuestras es que has perdido la capacidad de querer, ni si quiera a Lily. A ella a la que menos.

-Yo no…

-Si de verdad pudieses seguir queriendo no le harías esto, serías paciente y…

-¿Más paciente? Pero… ¿Qué te crees que soy yo?

-¿Y los demás? ¡Tengo que soportar que vengas cuando te dé la gana a desahogarte conmigo! Y ahora, ahora me haces esto, me obligas a hacerle esto a… ¡A mi mejor amiga, James! –Amy le dio una bofetada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. No, James… Ya no te quiero, deje de hacerlo hace ya mucho tiempo…

Amy se soltó de James y comenzó a subir las escaleras. A la mitad se detuvo y murmuro:

-¿No te das cuenta de que lo único que te preocupaba era vengarte de ella…?

-Amy…

-Entra en casa si quieres terminar esto, Lily ya esta en casa.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y abrazo a la rubia. James entro en el piso de Lily procurando no hacer ruido. Lily salió de la cocina con una botella de champán bajo el brazo y una copa en la mano.

-¡Viva Lily Evans! –grito Lily tirando un poco de champán por el suelo-. Sí… Creo que es una buena idea, vamos a ahogarnos en la ducha…

James frunció el ceño al ver el estado de la pelirroja. ¿En qué estaba pensando Lily? La siguió hasta el baño sigilosamente, la pelirroja ya se había desprendido de su ropa y había abandonado en el suelo la botella de champán y la copa. James miraba embobado aquel cuerpo, ese cuerpo que había sido suyo y ahora… Lo iba a perder.

Lily comenzaba a sentirse mejor ahora que el agua lentamente le aclaraba las ideas, escuchó un ruido seco tras ella y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Se dio media vuelta, cogió una toalla y salio al pasillo. El ruido provenía del salón, entró temblando y mojando todo el suelo de madera. Y entonces lo vio, un pequeño ojo con un foco apuntaba a la pared blanca, era como un video y… Aquel era James y… ¿Amy?

La pelirroja se apoyo en la pared que estaba justo en frente y se deslizó por ella hasta caer al suelo. Las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos luchaban por salir, pero Lily se negaba a dejarlas escapar, James no se saldría con la suya, no la vería llorar, ella no… Ella no iba a pasarlo mal otra vez por su culpa. Habían sido demasiadas las veces en que creyó que su corazón no volvería a latir por culpa de él... Y entonces, cuando peor estaba enterró su cabeza entre sus rodillas y recordó la advertencia de Sirius, que no lo acusara por ser cruel… Que se lo tenía merecido.

Lily ya había visto a James con alguna chica en esa misma situación, pero en ningún caso había sido con alguien que conociese… ¡La propia Amy le había hecho eso! ¿Cómo podía…? ¡Ella! Ella que sabía lo mal que lo había pasado, que era de las únicas que sabía porque había dejado a James… Ella… Entre todas las chicas, James tuvo que elegir a Amy… Se puso en pie con furia, dio un manotazo al ojo que salio despedido hacia el suelo y se agacho hasta quedarse a su altura.

-Y dile al señor Potter que si creía que así iba a arreglar algo o a vengarse de mí, iba aclarado. Dile que esto ha sido la gota que colma el vaso, no quiero saber nada de él nunca más… Se va a arrepentir de haberme hecho esto… -se puso en pie con el ojo en la mano, recorrió todo el pasillo y abrió la puerta de su piso. Y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Sirius y a James discutiendo frente a ella.

-¡Qué casualidad! –exclamó la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa-. Ahora mismo iba a mandar a tu amiguito a por ti -Lily le tiro el ojo a la cara y acentuó su sonrisa dulce-. Creo que tiene un mensaje para ti.

Lily les guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-¡Lily! –bramó Sirius mientras aporreaba la puerta-. Tengo que hablar contigo.

-No te voy a decir nada de Nicole, Sirius. Si quieres saber algo de ella, búscala.

-_¡Alohomora! _–gruñó Sirius, la puerta se abrió y miro con el ceño fruncido a Lily-. Tengo que hablar contigo y se acabó –y entró en el piso dándole con la puerta en las narices a James.

-Pues tú dirás –dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros y entrando en su cuarto, pero se detuvo al ver la cama desecha, se acordaba demasiado bien de la grabación, era su habitación y su cama.

-Lily… -susurro Sirius tras ella.

Lily carraspeó y entro en la habitación simulando que no le importaba.

-¿Tú estabas al corriente de todo? –pregunto con la voz cogida sacando ropa del armario.

-Te mentiría si dijese que no.

-¿No podía haber escogido a otra? ¿Por qué a Amy?

-Porque sabía que te dolería más…

-¿Y Amy…?

-La parte que tú has visto no era Amy consciente… Era un hechizo.

-Bien… -murmuro Lily y después se dejo caer sobre su cama mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Él solo… -comenzó Sirius.

-¿Pretendía que sintiera lo mismo que él? ¡Mierda, Sirius! ¿Y todo este tiempo qué? ¿Solo lo ha pasado mal él?

-Bueno, Lily… A fin de cuentas fuiste tú la que me… lo dejo… -se corrigió con rapidez sentándose junto a ella.

Lily lo miro recelosa.

-Claro que sí… Pero, tendría mis razones, ¿no?

-Nunca nos las has dicho… -murmuro el moreno.

-Porque no sé si estoy preparada para volver con James… -dijo Lily en un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué…? –pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Conozco a James… O por lo menos conocía al James del que me enamoré…

Sirius se quedó en silencio.

-Él… Yo lo quería… Lo quería, Sirius… Pero me asusté, me asusté al ver que todo estaba cogiendo una velocidad impresionante, me asusté ante la idea de que al día siguiente podía estar perfectamente casada con él y con dos hijos… Y…

Sirius alzo las cejas.

-¿No quieres comprometerte? ¿Era eso?

Lily suspiró.

-No quería. Me dio miedo y empecé a preguntarme cosas como, ¿va a ser James mi único novio? ¿Solo me voy acostar con James? ¿Me casaré con James? ¿Tendré hijos con él? ¿Seré feliz? ¿Y si pasa lo mismo que paso con Amy otra vez? ¿O con Emma?

-Me alegro de que por fin me hayas soltado lo que te comía ahí dentro –dijo una voz diferente a la de Sirius.

Lily se puso pálida.

-¿Qué…? –pregunto.

-Lo siento, Lily… De verdad, yo no quería llegar a esto… -contesto el chico levantándose-. Me haces llegar a unos extremos… ¡Me has hecho enloquecer! –poco a poco la cara de Sirius mutaba hasta volver a su estado normal, la cara de James.

-¿Enloquecer? –chilló Lily poniéndose en pie de un salto y agarrando con fuerza la toalla-. Pero… ¿Estás bien de la cabeza? Todo esto, todo esto… Para… Por mí… ¡Maldita sea! ¿No puedes ser como todos los demás y esperar? ¡No! Tienes que ser James Potter… Es… -Lily se quedo en silencio fulminando con al mirada al chico-. Ponte un solo momento, tan solo uno en mi lugar… -dijo acercándose a él.

-¡Me dejaste porque no te querías comprometer! ¡¡Es ridículo, Lily! ¿Tantas vueltas por eso? –bramó el chico.

-Esa era la razón por la que te deje cuando terminamos Hogwarts, sí. ¿Y por qué no volví contigo como te prometí? Porque no me di cuenta de lo mucho te quería, de lo mucho que me habías echo falta, de la parte tan importante de mi vida que habías sido y eras… Hasta que te vi con aquella chica y después me asuste al ver en que te habías convertido, por eso tuve tantas reservas al decirte nada, pero claro… ¡Tú prefieres romperme el corazón a una conversación como personas civilizadas!

-¿No te diste cuenta de lo que me querías hasta que me viste con otra? –pregunto James con ironía.

Lily le dedicó una mirada llena de tristeza.

-Tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, ¿sabes?… La muerte de mis padres, Nick y Fleur, la carrera, el dinero… -murmuro Lily abrazándose a sí misma-. ¡El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, Potter! –gritó intentando no llorar.

James miro hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero no iba a dejar que aquello terminase así… Lo arreglaría, como fuera, lo haría…

-Siento haberte hecho sufrir, pero por lo menos yo sigo siendo humana y tengo remordimientos… -susurro Lily-. Parece que tú lo has perdido todo…

Soltó la toalla que le rodeaba el cuerpo desnudo, cogió una camiseta grande y ancha y se la puso. James la miraba atentamente recordando de nuevo cada parte del cuerpo de la chica. Lily se giro y lo miro a los ojos.

-Lily…

-Esto es lo que ocurre cuando uno la caga, pierde todo lo que podía haber vuelto a tener… -susurro Lily acercando su cuerpo al de James-. Ahora vete, por favor…

Lily dio media vuelta y se metió en su cama.

-Yo…

-Es demasiado tarde para eso, James… -musitó Lily.

-Entonces… -James frunció el entrecejo, no podía permitir que aquello terminase así. Tenía que pensar en algo, ya- Nos veremos en el ministerio, compañera… -dijo James esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Lily se levantó con brusquedad.

-¿Cómo que compañera?

-Bueno… Por lo visto no te vas a librar de mi con facilidad, hace un rato que me llamo el jefe del departamento para anunciarme que por fin tenía compañera nueva. Lily Evans –dijo James con una sonrisa-. No me voy a rendir, Lil –añadió subiéndose sobre ella con agilidad y dejándola arrinconada.

Lily se encogió en su sitio y apretó con más fuerza las sabanas.

-¿Te vas? –dijo Lily en tono desafiante e intentando no tocar el cuerpo del chico.

-¡Venga, James! Algunos tenemos vidas, ¿sabes? –grito Sirius desde el pasillo.

James chasqueó la lengua y la miro a los ojos.

-Conseguiré que me perdones, aunque no me merezca tu perdón. Conseguiré que cada pequeña parte de tu corazón me quiera –dijo colocando su mano sobre el corazón de la pelirroja que en aquel momento latía a 100 por hora-. Nos vemos mañana… -se acercó más a Lily hasta dejar sus labios a escasos centímetros, Lily sabía que si se movía lo besaría y no quería eso, ¿o si?-. Se puntual… -y se levanto con la misma agilidad con la que se había subido a ella.

-¡Lily, cielo, tengo alguien que te quiere conocer! –dijo una voz femenina desde la cocina.

Lily miro a James y este la miro a ella. La pelirroja se levanto y corrió a la cocina, tras ella venía Sirius. Fleur, Nick y un hombre rubio y de penetrantes ojos verdes, Gerard Delacour, estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de Lily.

-¡Lo que me faltaba! –protesto Lily antes de que James la cogiera para evitar que se cayera.

-Nick –dijo Sirius casi sin voz.

A la rubia se le cayó la tetera al suelo, la bandeja con galletitas, las piernas le fallaron y se desplomó ridículamente al suelo. Fleur miro con curiosidad a Sirius.

- Pog fin nos conocemos, Black –dijo Gerard levantándose para ayudar a su esposa.

o.O ... O.o

Sobre mi paranoia de capitulo no voy a comentar mucho xD, excepto el hecho de que ni pensaba que me iba a salir así, tenía una idea muy diferente a como iba a terminar, pero míralo, a James OTRA vez detrás de Lily y ¡trabajando juntos! (otra vez ù.úU) La originalidad definitivamente no es lo mío… xD Pero será gracioso ver a James intentado que todo vuelva a ser como antes y a Lily y sus puntos xD Ejem, creo que ya dije demasiado ò.o

Como ya he dicho, pensaba escribirlo de otra forma y sacar mucho más adelante la explicación de porque lo dejo, hablando del porque lo dejo, que chorrada más monumental, pero es que mi cerebro estaba, como también ya he dicho, con muy POCA imaginación T…T, ya me he desviado del tema, pero repito, este cap es extraño, porque simplemente no tiene sentido común. En fin…

Gracias **di pao** por el review n.n Como ya te habrás dado cuenta no estoy que tiro cohetes precisamente. Publicaré de nuevo entero el otro fic y espero que alguien me devuelva mis reviews T..T (imposible, pero bue…)

La tardanza en este fic se debe a eso, he estado vetada durante 1 semana y pues nada… Ajo y agua, en fin… x.xU

Cambiando de aires, ¡muchísimas gracias! ¡Mil y una veces! Esta vez nos hemos superado, me quede a cuadros cuando vi tantos, de la otra vez (6) a esta 14, ¡vamos mejorando! Mejorando mucho y eso me hace feliz (resta mi tristeza por la tragedia del otro fic T.T) Tengo a mi primer lector (masculino!) Yo que ya me había acostumbrado a todo chicas y wow, por fin tengo un chico, que felicidad T..T Que Fleur todavía no vaya muy de superior se debe a que es una niña, tiene a penas unos 3 añitos, ya se volverá superchachi y no me mires a los ojos cuando crezca un poco, por ahora dejarla toda mona T…T ¡Jus! Casi todas me contestasteis a la pregunta de los ojillos de Fleur, y además tenéis vuestras teorías ò.o (Muy interesante que casi todas penséis lo mismo) xD Ya le plantee a Lily eso de repartir a James… Casi me muerde T.T Es muuy egoísta, pero no importa, se lo robaré algún día, cuando ella duerma, ¡zas! Y nos lo repartiremos xDDD (y a ti, manini, te daré a Siri Boy, siempre y cuando Nick no me saque los ojos ò.ó (ni a ti) xDD) Sam y Nick… Jum… Relación con turbulencias xD Me alegra de que te alguien se haya dado cuenta, yo pensaba que lo había disimulado muy bien ò.O ¡Oh! Pero, ¿por qué? ¡Jum-jum! Ya veréis ;)

Bue… Ahora me voy que tengo una huelga y una agresión contra que cumplir! Jus, jus, jus! ò.ó (Seré buena, lo prometo, no os dejaré la historia así, a medias xD) Besukos mil-mil! (Uix! No dije que pasará en el prox. Cap, conversación mega interesante entre Sirius-James-Lily-Nick-Gerard-Fleur (que lo quiere saber todo xD), sabremos algo molto interesante sobre Sam y Lily comenzara con los puntitos, ¿qué son los puntitos? ¡Jus! Ya lo veréis XD) Ahora si, adiós, adiosito y nos vemos dentro de un ratito. (Hasta la semana que viene!)


	8. ¿Soluciones?

Os lo sabéis de memoria, no sé ni para que nos obligan a ponerlo ¬¬ Sí, JK, todo, todito es tuyo y de los hermanitos Warner, pero no nos obligues a poner esto, que no te los voy a robar tranquila T-T

**Nothing New**

8. ¿Soluciones?

¡Lo que me faltaba! –exclamo Lily antes de que James la cogiera para evitar que se cayera.

Nick –dijo Sirius casi sin voz.

A la rubia se le cayó la tetera al suelo, la bandeja con galletitas, las piernas le fallaron y cayó ridículamente al suelo. Fleur miro con curiosidad a Sirius.

Pog fin nos conocemos, Black –dijo Gerard levantándose para ayudar a su esposa.

James alzo las cejas y tiro de la capa de Sirius.

Vamonos –murmuro.

Lily asintió.

Yo también creo que deberíais iros –dijo Lily sonriendo a Sirius y fulminando con la mirada a James que le respondió con una sonrisa encantadora.

Oh,_ non_,_ non_. _Si vous plait_, Lily –dijo Gerard andando hacia ellos-. Hace ya mucho tiempo que quiego conoceg al famoso Sigius Black. Pog ciegto , no nos han pgesentado , _mademoiselle_ –añadió cortésmente-. Gerard Delacour –se presentó besando a Lily en la mano.

Lily Evans –contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

James miraba receloso a Gerard.

James Potter –dijo ofreciéndole la mano para que se la estrechara, Gerard se la estrecho-. Futuro marido y padre de los hijos de la señorita –añadió.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada y le dio un pisotón.

Cállate.

Nick consiguió mantenerse en pie y cogió a su marido del brazo.

Gerard, cielo. Deja que se vayan –dijo Nick entre dientes-. Seguro que tienen mucho que hacer.

Fleur se había acercado hasta Sirius y tiro de su capa. Sirius miro hacia abajo, vio a la pequeña Fleur y se agachó.

Hola, pequeña –dijo Sirius mirando con ternura a Fleur.

_Maman?_ –pregunto Fleur.

Cielo, ahora no es el momento para preguntas –dijo Nick cogiendo a la niña en brazos y mirando a Sirius a los ojos, su estomago se encogió violentamente y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. ¡Parecía una tonta adolescente enamorada!

_Mais_… -comenzó Fleur.

Nick la miro muy seria e impasible, Fleur se quedo callada a regañadientes, no le gustaba que no le dejaran hacer lo que quería.

Sí, bueno… Quizá sea mejor… -murmuro Sirius sin apartar la vista de Nick.

Bien, entonces nos vamos –dijo James incómodo dando media vuelta, sin embargo Sirius no se movió de su sitio.

Esta magnifica¿ vegdad ? –pregunto Gerard con una sonrisa mirando a Sirius y rodeando los hombros de Nick.

Sirius lo miro con entrecejo fruncido. Nick se ruborizo con rapidez.

Nosotros nos vamos –dijo James por él-. Un placer haber visto a la familia Delacour unida y happy forever –musitó James con ironía cuando salían.

Lily lo miro con reproche y James le sonrió.

Es la verdad –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

Sigues siendo igual de infantil.

Y eso… Es lo que te gusta de mí –susurro James al oído de la pelirroja, se aparto escasos centímetros de ella y la beso en los labios-. Nos vemos mañana.

Lily frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

Así no vas a conseguir nada, Potter.

¿Nada¿Y el beso que te acabo de robar¿No es nada? –pregunto James bajando las escaleras seguido de cerca por un Sirius muy silencioso.

Ah… Pero que yo sepa no te lo he devuelto, entonces… No es un beso que… -le contradijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa dulce.

Conseguiré que me los devuelvas –la interrumpió James con su sonrisa pícara.

Lily chasqueo la lengua y cerró la puerta tras ella. Se apoyo y se dejo caer un poco con una sonrisa.

¿Qué narices hacéis James y tu? –pregunto Nick acercándose a ella.

¿Y qué narices haces tu aquí con Gerard¿Y Sirius? Dios… -murmuro Lily llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Nick se mordió el labio inferior y apoyo su frente en la pared.

Sirius… -susurro casi sin voz.

La puerta abriéndose con brusquedad asusto a las dos amigas.

¡Sirius! –grito Lily mirando asustada al chico.

Tú y yo vamos a hablar –dijo Sirius mirando fijamente a Nick.

La rubia se pego más a la pared y cogió a la Lily de la manga de su jersey.

¿ Hablag ? _¡Oh, mon Dieu!_ Pog fin algo nogmal .Vamos, cegca hay un gestaugante _trés bon!_ –dijo Gerard animadamente-. Eso es lo que te hace falta –murmuro cuando pasaba junto a Nick y la cogía por la cintura.

Nick lo fulminó con la mirada.

Deja de comportante con un hombre _trés chic _y vuelve a ser el estúpido esnob con el que estoy casada.

Gerard le sonrió.

_A tes amis_ no les gustagía nada –contesto Gerard con descaro-. _On y va, Fleur_.

_Où?_ –pregunto la pequeña corriendo hacia su padre.

Gerard la cogió en brazos.

_A un restaurant avec les amis de maman_ –respondió Gerard haciendo una mueca.

_Oh, non… _-se quejo Fleur-. _Ce garçon est très bizarre…_ -comento la pequeña señalando a Sirius.

Gerard miro a Sirius divertido.

_Il n'est pas bizarre, Fleur… Il est très très très bizarre _–le corrigió su padre.

Fleur sonrió con complicidad.

Deja de meterle ideas de esnobs en la cabeza a Fleur –dijo Nick mirando con enfado a Gerard.

No te enfades, _mon cherie_ –le dijo Gerard risueño.

No me llames así.

Lily los miraba con curiosidad, carraspeó y alzo las cejas.

¿Nos vamos?

La familia miro a Lily con sorpresa.

Claro, vamos, Lils –dijo Nick atándose el botón de la elegante capa azul cielo-. Gerard vuelve al hotel con Fleur.

_Oh, non, Nicole_… Esto sega muy divegtido .

Que tú quieras divertirte un poco a mi costa, no significa que nuestra hija también tenga que aguantarlo.

Si quieres… Me quedo yo con Fleur –se ofreció Lily.

Nick la fulminó con la mirada.

No –contesto la rubia secamente.

Mira a mi me da igual si hablamos con Fleur, sin Fleur, con Gerard o sin él, en un restaurante o aquí, pero tenemos que hablar ya –gruño Sirius cruzándose de brazos.

_Anglais_… -murmuro Fleur.

Nick miro a Gerard con reproche y este miro a Fleur con orgullo.

En ese caso… Nosotgos nos vamos –dijo Gerard sin borrar su sonrisa, hizo una última mueca de desagrado y salió del piso de Lily con Fleur en brazos-. _O'voir. _

Estúpido francés… -susurro Sirius entrando en el piso de mal humor.

Sirius… -dijo Nick andando tras él.

Sirius abrió la puerta de la cocina con brusquedad y dejo que Nick pasara para después cerrar de un portazo. James y Lily se miraron, esta última lo miro con soslayo, suspiro y se encerró en su habitación.

¡Eh! Pero¿y yo qué hago?

¡Búscate alguna chica que este dispuesta a acostarse contigo! –le contesto Lily de mal humor.

o.O ... O.o

La puerta de su cuarto abriéndose lentamente, fue lo que la despertó por completo.

¿Nick? –murmuro con voz ronca y tapándose los ojos con la palma de la mano.

Son las 8, cielo, deberías ir levantándote –dijo con suavidad la rubia.

¿Se acaba de ir Sirius? –pregunto Lily incorporándose.

Nick miro al suelo y asintió vagamente.

Sí.

¿Qué tal?

Pues… -Nick miro a Lily por primera vez a los ojos, los tenía hinchados e irritados pero a la vez tenían un brillo muy especial que Lily pensó que no volvería a ver.

Lily sonrió ampliamente.

¿Se lo has dicho? –pregunto Lily abrazándola.

¿Lo de…¿Fleur? –dijo débilmente.

Lily asintió.

Porque… Se lo has dicho¿verdad? –pregunto Lily apartándose bruscamente de Nick.

Nick hizo una mueca y se puso en pie.

Es un chico maravilloso, solo espero que pueda ser feliz.

¡Nick!

¿Qué¡Tengo una vida, Lily! –chilló Nick indignada-. Fleur nunca aceptaría a Sirius como padre, NUNCA. Su padre es Gerard y que alguien se atreva a quitárselo o separarla de él, que es capaz de morder y arañar. ¿Tú sabes lo que significaría para Fleur saber que su padre no es Gerard?

Lily le mantenía la mirada.

Pero Sirius tiene derecho a saberlo.

Nick suspiro.

¡Él solo empeoraría las cosas! No sabría vivir sin decirle a Fleur que es su padre, sin darle una mínima muestra de cariño… ¿No lo entiendes?

Lily miro a Nick, sabía que era una mujer muy fuerte pero aún así aquello la estaba desmoronando.

Lo entiendo, Nicky…

Tengo que volver al hotel… -dijo en voz baja cogiendo su bolso y su capa.

Entonces… Si no habéis hablado de lo de Fleur¿de qué narices habéis hablado durante toda la noche? –pregunto Lily intrigada.

Nick giro la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Sigue siendo el único chico del que me enamoré, y lo sabe… Solo espero que no haga ninguna locura.

Lily alzo una ceja.

Parece mentira que lo conocieses.

Nos vemos, Lil –dijo Nick en forma de despedida. "Pum". Nick había desaparecido.

Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte –refunfuño la pelirroja entrando en el cuarto de baño.

o.O ... O.o

La entrada al Ministerio era invisible e inaccesible para los muggles, pero para los magos tampoco era muy agradable. Debido a los continuos ataques, su entrada era cambiada cada dos por tres. Lily miro a izquierda y derecha, bien ningún muggle a la vista, dio un paso adelante y se dejo caer por un agujero negro, que lo más seguro era que en otro tiempo habría sido una alcantarilla. El olor a agua sucia y las ratas correteando, provoco arcadas en la pelirroja, se acerco a una placa con forma circular y dijo su nombre alto y claro.

La placa giro y se introdujo en la pared, haciendo un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiese entrar una persona. El olor dentro del túnel ya cambiaba, las paredes eran de un mármol blanco y no había ningún indicio de que alguna rata hubiese vivido allí antes.

Lily se detuvo frente a una fuente en la que había un mago, una bruja, un centauro y un elfo doméstico bañados en oro, los miro con curiosidad, pero una voz femenina la saco de sus pensamientos.

¿Señorita…? –dijo con voz amable. Era bajita, de pelo negro y grandes ojos azules escondidos tras unas gafas de montura fina.

Lily se giro con una sonrisa.

Evans –finalizo la pelirroja-. Auror.

¡Oh! Sí, sí. Claro –exclamó la mujer volviendo a su mesa con rapidez-. Segundo piso a la derecha. (N/A: No sé si de verdad esta ahí o no… x..xU Es que me daba pereza buscar xD)

Gracias.

Lily nunca supo como consiguió llegar al segundo piso a la derecha, pero allí estaba ella, parada frente a una puerta blanca y sin saber bien que hacer. Unos brazos familiares la cogieron y la hicieron elevarse por encima del suelo.

¡Estate quieto! –le regaño Lily.

¡Pero, Lils! Venga, no seas aguafiestas –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa encantadora.

Te veo feliz.

¿Y quién no sería feliz sabiendo que la mujer de su vida todavía le quiere y sería capaz de dejarlo todo por ti¿Hmm? –pregunto Sirius sonriente.

Oh, Sirius. No te hagas tantas ilusiones –dijo Lily abriendo la puerta.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

Gracias, Lil. Eres de gran apoyo moral.

Oh, cállate –le dijo Lily chasqueando la lengua.

¿Sabes que estamos en el mismo despacho? –pregunto Sirius distraído.

No –contesto Lily mirándolo-. ¿Con quién más?

Sirius la miro con una sonrisa.

Te va a encantar –contesto simplemente.

Pero…

Se pararon frente a otra puerta, esta de madera de la que se oyó un grito de felicidad.

¡Si te has dignado a pasar por aquí! –dijo una voz femenina desde dentro.

Lily miro a Sirius alzando las cejas y este le contesto con una sonrisa.

¿Preparada? –pregunto divertido.

Pues…

Sirius abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Lily. Frente a ella una chica de largo pelo rubio ondulado, ojos azules oscuros, piel morena y una sonrisa perfecta tenía medio acorralado a James.

¿Rogers? –chilló Lily.

Emma se quedo quieta, como si la hubieran petrificado.

James… Dime que no hay nadie tras nosotros, dime que no es pelirroja… -suplicó la rubia.

¿Tu eres tonta? –dijo Lily exasperada.

James sonrió divertido.

Emma… Recuerdas a Lily¿verdad? –dijo James cogiendo a Emma por un hombro y obligándola a girarse.

Emma miro con cierto pánico a Lily, incluso un tic bastante curioso provocaba que guiñara el ojo continuamente.

No, por favor –dijo Lily sentándose en la silla de Sirius y enterrando su cabeza entre sus manos-. Entre todas las personas del planeta, tú, justamente tú tienes que trabajar aquí.

¡Te digo lo mismo! –exclamó Emma con su vocecita.

No es suficiente que me toque contigo –dijo Lily señalando a James-, no… También tengo que soportarte a ti –añadió la pelirroja mirando con desagrado a Emma.

¿Es tu compañera? –chilló Emma mirando a James-. ¡No es justo! Yo llevo pidiéndolo desde hace muchísimo.

Oh, Emma, por favor. No te ridiculices más –dijo Lily mirándola-. Si quieres ser otro trofeo de Potter, con que te medio desnudes frente a él, te basta y te sobra.

James miro con el ceño fruncido a Lily y Emma ahogo un grito escandalizada.

¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de James?

Lily casi suelta una carcajada.

Esto no ha cambiado en absoluto… Er… ¿Qué tal si le pedimos al jefe del departamento que nos cambie y yo me quedo con Sirius y tú eres feliz con Jamsie Pooh? –pregunto Lily alzando las cejas.

Por mí, genial –dijo Emma echando andar hacia la puerta.

Por mí, también –dijo Sirius casi corriendo hacia la puerta.

Yo estoy más que de acuerdo, así que Potter importa bastante poco lo que opines. Somos mayoría.

James estaba medio sentado sobre su mesa y con los brazos cruzados.

No lo haréis –dijo James cerrándole a Emma la puerta en las narices.

¡Ay! –se quejo la rubia

Además de que no os permitiría cambiar –añadió aburrido-. Sabe que Emma no sabe trabajar conmigo…

Pero… -comenzó Emma haciendo pucheros.

No, Emma –le corto James.

Emma lo miro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

¿Qué es tanto jaleo aquí¡Venga! A trabajar –bramó un mago alto y de pelo negro.

Sí, señor –chillo emocionada Emma saliendo de la oficina seguida de un Sirius bastante aburrido.

Muy listo, Potter –dijo Lily entrecerrando los ojos.

Eres muy desagradable conmigo, Lils –dijo James cogiendo un mechón de pelo y jugando con él.

No me toques –le advirtió Lily apartando el mechón de pelo de las manos de James.

James chasqueo la lengua divertido.

Deja de ser hostil conmigo –dijo rodeando la cintura de la chica con suavidad.

¡Qué no me toques, James!

Lily quito las manos de James de su cintura y lo miro severamente.

Dame una oportunidad.

¡Ya te la di! –dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos.

Pero… Yo te qu…

Lily suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

Ya basta –lo interrumpió colocando su dedo índice en sus labios.

James miro el dedo de Lily sorprendido y aprovechando la misma confusión de la chica, cogió la suave mano de Lily y la beso con delicadeza.

Te quiero, te guste o no –susurro.

Lily sonrió débilmente.

Para que te dé otra oportunidad tendrás que conseguir 100 puntos –dijo Lily abriendo la puerta de la oficina y sin mirarlo.

En la cara de James apareció una sonrisa.

¿Y cuántos tengo?

Lily rió.

Menos cuarenta y cinco –dijo divertida-. Tú puedes conseguirlo.

James miro a la pelirroja como si estuviese loca.

¿Menos cuarenta y cinco? Pero…

Es eso o nada, Potter –dijo Lily entrando en el despacho del jefe del departamento.

o.O ... O.o

El fuerte viento azotaba contra todo lo que se le pusiese por delante, Lily miro con aprensión las calles por las que pasaba, menos mal que en último momento se había decidido por coger un taxi. Había sido un día muy duro, Frederick Archer, el jefe de aurores, no se andaba con rodeos, lo decía todo, y la situación en el mundo mágico no era en absoluto buena. Todos estaban aterrorizados y ellos, los aurores, eran una de sus pocas esperanzas.

Y hubiera seguido pensando en eso, de no ser porque una chica castaña de profundos ojos negros, llamó su atención. Vestía una larga capa negra, inusual en ella, y atendía con interés a todo lo que le decía un hombre de aspecto hostil, que vestía exactamente igual que ella. Ambos empuñaban sus varitas con fuerza y sujetaban algo parecido a una mascara en la otra mano.

Lily sintió como todo se detenía al ver la sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujo en la cara de Sam.

¡Paré! –chilló Lily al taxista, saco su cartera con rapidez, dejo el billete de veinte libras con torpeza en el asiento y salió del taxi-. ¡Quédese con el cambio!

El taxista la miro confundido. Y Lily echo a correr hacia Sam, que en ese momento se colocaba la capucha y la máscara, el hombre que estaba junto ella seguía su ejemplo.

¡Quieta! –grito Lily apuntándola con su varita.

o.O ... O.o

(Música de Indiana Jones) Chán, chán! xD Este capítulo es para colocarnos un poquito y por fin cambiar de día, porque me acabo de dar cuenta que los últimos 3 ó 4 capítulos han sido todos en una misma tarde-noche xD Ha sido algo inconsciente x..xU Un día no da para tanto, así que pensad que han sido en diferentes tardes-noches de una semana xDD

Nick y Sirius, son taan monos. Ya sé que no he incluido su conversación, pero la incluiré en el siguiente capítulo, no sé como, pero la meteré xD Fleur ya empieza a comportarse como la reina que se cree ser, pero le echamos la culpa a Gerard de eso… Er, sí. Como todas adivinasteis Fleur es hija de Sirius¡yúju! Pero debido a que JK ya ha decidido demasiado en el futuro de ambos, pues no, ni Sirius, ni Fleur sabrán nunca la verdad. Lo siento, pero JK lo decidió T.T Gerard me parece un hombre muy simpático xDD, aunque rematadamente esnob, pero es que si no… ¿Quién nos crearía a la Fleur que nosotros conocemos?

Siguiente punto, Emma. ¡Wa! No me puedo creer que de verdad haya echado de menos a ese personaje xD Va a provocar que Lily le quite o le sume puntos a cantidad a James. Es un personaje rematadamente útil. Y hablando de los puntos de Lily, me parece una buena idea para tirar un poco de la relación de estos dos, además de que de vez en cuando, harán que James pierda los nervios…

Sam, Sammy, Samantha, lo siento pero no voy a decir nada sobre ella. Sé que el cap. ha terminado así, con ella en una situación un tanto misteriosa, pero no diré nada porque luego ya suelto demasiado ¬¬ Además de que todavía no he escrito el próximo cap T.T Aunque ya sé más o menos de que va a ir…

Bueno entonces así me despido… Claro que, no si antes agradeceres muchíiiiiiiiiiisimo los reviews!n.n Sois geniales, si algún día tengo tiempo, espero que llegue pronto, contestaré con tranquilidad y os diré más cositas... x..xU¿Qué pasará en el siguiente cap? Pues veremos a Lily descubriendo cosas malas, muy malitas sobre unapersona a la que quiere. Posiblemente se sepa porque Nick y Sam ya no son lo que eran, (aunque es muy obvio ò.o) veremos también a Sirius en ataque xD y a Lily y a James juntos, y sin discutir, wow xD Besukos mil! (A ver si cumplo alguna de las cosas que os he dicho xD) Ah! Remus también nos acompañará, si, yo también lo echaba de menos T.T Adiosete!


	9. Durmiendo Con El Enemigo

Digamos que nada de esto es mío, excepto Nick, Amy, Sam, Emma… Ya lo sabéis x.xU Tan solo utilizo sus personajes para pasar el rato, como hobbie T.T Pero sin beneficio, así que nada de demandas que soy inocente 0.0 Ari levanta las manos y empieza a correr en círculos

9. Durmiendo Con El Enemigo

-¡Quieta! –grito Lily apuntándola con su varita-. No te muevas.

Sam se quedo congelada al escuchar la voz de Lily tras ella. El hombre junto que estaba junto a Sam, se quito la máscara con una gran sonrisa.

-Tu debes de ser Evans –dijo el hombre alzando una ceja y dirigiendo su varita hacia la pelirroja.

Lily lo miro desafiante.

-Me lo hubiera imaginado de todos menos de ti –dijo Lily dirigiéndose a Sam, pero sin apartar la mirada del hombre.

-¡Auror y encima sangre sucia! –exclamo el hombre complacido. Era alto y delgado, llevaba corto el negro cabello, y la perilla, que terminaba en un pequeño rizo, no ocultaba del todo el mentón poco pronunciado. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de frialdad y malicia.

-Cállate, Karkarov –le cortó Sam secamente-. Será mejor que vuelvas a casa, Lily.

Lily la miro por primera vez.

-¿Qué?

-¡Karkarov! ¡NO! –bramó Sam apuntando al hombre con su varita.

Karkarov la miro con el ceño fruncido y aparto su varita de Lily.

-Al Señor Tenebroso no le gustará saber que…

-A ella no –dijo Sam lentamente-. No ahora.

-¿Cómo que no ahora? ¿Y después si? –dijo Lily con ironía, estaba en desventaja ella sola contra dos magos muy poderosos en un callejón oscuro y medio desierto.

Sam la miro con severidad.

-Vete, ya –musitó.

-¿Qué más da? –chilló Lily alzando las manos-. ¡Si me vas a matar igual! Y encima nos has traicionado, a todos.

Sam la miro inalterable.

-Vuelve a la base, Karkarov. Dile que ha surgido un imprevisto –dijo Sam mirando de reojo a Karkarov.

-Esto no le va a gustar nada, Samantha. Ya van dos –dijo Karkarov con malicia-. La mataremos de todas formas –y desapareció.

Sam se relajó ligeramente y tiro a un lado la máscara y la túnica negra. Suspiro.

-Todo empezó en julio de 1978… -comenzó la castaña apartándose el pelo de la cara.

Lily reprimía las lágrimas que se le acumulaban en los ojos y seguía apuntando a Sam con la varita.

-¡Me da igual como empezó! –grito Lily-. Ahora mismo vamos a ir al ministerio, estoy segura de que les serás muy útil.

Sam la miro con una sonrisa.

-¿Serías capaz de entregarme, Lily?

Lily no aparto la mirada y asintió.

-Tú ya lo has hecho, no veo porque te debo lealtad. Estoy segura de que tu Señor se puso muy contento al saber que ya tenías a una más a tu alcance.

-Las cosas no son así.

-¿No son así? –repitió Lily con ironía-. ¿Y cómo son? O es que… ¿A caso estas de infiltrada? –dijo con ironía-. Claro que no… Tenía que haberlo visto… ¡Debí darme cuenta! Aquella llamada, como se comporto Nick contigo… ¡Todo!

-¡Lo de Nicole no tiene nada que ver! –le espetó Sam.

-¿A no? –dijo Lily-. ¿Cómo has podido…?

-Lily…

-¡No me llames por mi nombre! –chilló Lily-. Nos has vendido a todos a una persona a la que ni si quiera le debes lealtad.

-¡Por supuesto que le debo lealtad!

-¿Y cuál era tu siguiente paso, Sam? –rugió Lily-. ¿Matarme mientras dormía? ¿Sacarme información? ¿Entregarnos definitivamente a Voldemort –Sam entrecerró los ojos-, y matarnos?

-Mis padres…

-¿Te obligaron? ¡Y a Sirius también! A él lo repudiaron y no nos vendió, no se paso al otro bando… Siguió con nosotros –escupió Lily-. ¿Y Remus? ¿Lo sabe?

Sam miro hacia otro lado.

-Si no lo sabe, lo sospecha… Pero tú no sabes nada, no lo entiendes.

-Lo único que necesito entender es que nos has fallado a todos.

-¡Cállate de una vez! –rogó Sam en un chillido.

-No la trates tan mal, Samantha –dijo una voz silbante cerca de ellas.

-Mi señor… -murmuro Sam.

Lily miro aterrorizada a Sam agacharse e inclinarse sobre sus rodillas frente a ella.

-Se merece una explicación por tu parte… Es normal –dijo con un toque sarcástico.

Lily se giro lentamente y miro con la cabeza bien alta al hombre que avanza hacia ellas. Era alto y muy delgado, sus ojos rojos y con la misma forma que los de una serpiente, sus labios finos y su piel cetrina. Iba envuelto en una capa negra y tras el se oía a un animal arrastrándose.

-_Nagini_ –dijo el hombre, Lily pudo distinguir una gran serpiente verde tras él. Voldemort susurro algo y se volvió a Lily con una sonrisa-. Así que tú eres Lily Evans –añadió mirando de arriba abajo a la pelirroja.

-Señor… -comenzó Sam.

-Lo sé, Samantha. No es el momento adecuado, por ahora se quedará con vida –dijo con desagrado.

Lily retrocedió al ver que Voldemort se acercaba más a ella.

-Ésta será la última vez –advirtió Voldemort mirando Sam con reproche.

Sam asintió.

-Gracias, mi señor.

-Ahora dejo el resto en tus manos –susurro echando a andar hacia la concurrida calle-. Te recomiendo un hechizo desmemorizador, no queremos correr el riesgo de que alguien del ministerio sepa que tú y Karkarov sois mortifagos. Os necesito activos…

-Sí, mi señor.

-Ahora yo me encargaré de lo que os mandé –dijo Voldemort con resentimiento, salió a la concurrida calle y tras él aparecieron dos hombres, uno de ellos era Karkarov y el otro rubio platino y con expresión de asco, Lucius Malfoy-. Cogedlos –mandó Voldemort-. Sujeta a la sangre sucia.

Lily miro a Karkarov y Malfoy coger a una pareja joven y arrastrarlos hasta el callejón, mientras Sam la asía por las muñecas con fuerza.

-Me han traído ya demasiado problemas… -dijo Voldemort sacando su varita.

La chica miro a los presentes con pánico y detuvo su mirada en Lily.

-¡NO! –grito Lily intentando impedirlo

Sam la cogió con más fuerza y negó con la cabeza.

-_¡Crucio! _–bramo Voldemort señalando primero al hombre y después a la chica.

-¡No! ¡Pare, maldita sea! ¡¡BASTA! –chilló Lily intentando soltarse de Sam-. ¡Déjelos!

En las caras del resto de los presentes se dibujaba una expresión de satisfacción. El brazo de la joven se desencajo ahogando por un momento los gritos de dolor de ambos.

-¡PARE! –Lily luchaba contra Sam.

Voldemort miro a Lily con una sonrisa.

-Como tú quieras… _¡Avada Kedavra!_ –pronunció lentamente, como disfrutando de aquello.

Lily gimió y aparto la cara, no podía ver como aquellas dos personas eran asesinadas con tanta facilidad.

-Deshaceros de ellos –gruñó Voldemort-. Un placer habernos conocido, señorita Evans. Nos volveremos a ver –dijo cuando pasaba por su lado y cogiendo a Lily por el mentón.

Lily lo miro con odio y se deshizo de la mano de Voldemort.

-No puedo decir lo mismo, Voldemort.

Voldemort alzo las cejas entre sorprendido y divertido.

-No te busques una muerte anticipada, Evans… Y… Es curioso que te atrevas a decir mi nombre –añadió acariciando a Nagini y desapareciéndose.

Sam por fin la liberó y lo primero que hizo Lily fue darle un puñetazo.

-¡¡NO TE ACERQUES A MÍ! NUNCA MAS –grito echando a correr calle abajo.

-¡Lily! –grito Sam corriendo tras ella.

Lily pensó con rapidez, tenía que aparecerse en algún sitio, no podía seguir corriendo. Intento concentrarse y cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo estaba frente a una majestuosa mansión blanca. Lily gimió de nuevo y se dejo caer de rodillas llorando.

o.O…O.o

James se despidió de Sirius en la verja de la entrada.

-Nos vemos –dijo James despidiéndose con la mano y echando a andar hacia la mansión.

-Adiós –dijo Sirius echó un vistazo rápido a la mansión y se monto en su moto. Pero algo hizo que se detuviera-. Lily… -murmuro mirando a la pelirroja que yacía en medio de la carretera-. ¡Lily! –grito echando a andar hacia ella.

James reaccionó casi al momento.

-Lily –dijo arrodillándose frente a ella, cogió la cara de pelirroja entre sus manos y la miro.

Lily abrazo a James con fuerza.

-Sam… -murmuro entre sollozos.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo…? –comenzó Sirius.

-No sé como he llegado, simplemente tenía que aparecerme en alguna parte y… Terminé aquí.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunto James abrazándola con más fuerza.

-Yo… Sam es…

Sirius y James intercambiaron una mirada.

-Entremos en casa –dijo James rodeando la cintura de la pelirroja y ayudándola a levantarse.

Una criatura de un metro de alto se apareció delante de ellos cuando entraron en la casa, tenía unos grandes ojos ámbar del tamaño de pelotas de tenis y larga nariz.

-¿Ocurre algo, señor? –pregunto la criatura.

-Trae té caliente –dijo Sirius.

-En seguida.

-Creo que será mejor que llamemos a Remus –dijo Sirius avanzando hacia la chimenea. Entraron en una habitación muy grande, el suelo de madera, bastantes sillones y sofás desperdigados por ella, algunas mesitas de té, algún escritorio y una amplia biblioteca rodeaba todo el lugar.

-Llama a Nick también –dijo Lily con voz débil sentándose en un sofá.

Sirius la miro y asintió. James le entrego a Lily la taza de té caliente y se sentó junto a ella rodeándola con sus brazos.

-¿Mejor? –pregunto James mirando a la pelirroja.

-He visto como… Como asesinaba a dos muggles.

-¿Sam? –dijo James mirando a Lily.

Lily negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Él… Voldemort.

James la miro a los ojos. Remus salió de la chimenea con cara de preocupación.

-Ella me dijo que tu lo sospechabas –dijo Lily alzando la cabeza y mirando a Remus.

Nick salió de la chimenea y se abalanzo sobre Lily.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Todo bien? –dijo Nick mirando a la pelirroja.

-Sí, Nick, estoy bien… -dijo Lily cogiendo las manos de Nick entre las suyas-. ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Sam, Nick? –le pregunto buscando sus ojos.

Nick aparto la mirada y se soltó de Lily.

-Creo que ya te lo imaginas –dijo Nick levantándose y sentándose entre Sirius y Remus.

-Tomo parte en el asesinato, ¿no? –pregunto Lily mirándola.

-Cuando la vi no me lo pude creer… No quería creer que Sammie, nuestra Sam había caído a ese lado… Al principio pensé que estaba bajo la maldición _imperius_… Pero, después de la masacre que llevaron a cabo en París me quedo muy claro que aquella era Sam y porque quería –dijo Nick con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Permitió que matasen a dos muggles inocentes, que los torturase… Me obligaron a verlo… Y ella… Ella parecía disfrutar con ello –dijo Lily pegándose más a James en busca de protección.

James la beso en la cabeza. Remus escuchaba en silencio, sombrío.

-¿Cómo ha podido hacernos esto? –dijo Nick.

-Me dijo que ella si le debía lealtad a su señor… -dijo Lily con ironía.

-¿Con quién estaba? –dijo Remus de repente.

-Karkarov –dijo Lily.

-¿Vas a decir algo en el ministerio? –pregunto Nick.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo suficiente con tener un aviso de muerte… No quiero más –murmuro.

James la miro preocupado.

-No les permitiré que te toquen un solo pelo… -le susurro James al oído, la pelirroja se giro y lo miro con un amago de sonrisa.

-Karkarov… -murmuro Remus-. Últimamente solo la envían con él…

Todos miraron a Remus con interés.

-¿Lo sabías?

-La espió desde salimos de Hogwarts, sospeché cuando decidimos ir a vivir juntos… Estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea, pero a la vez asustada, cada vez la veía más y más delgada, temblando y murmurando cosas constantemente –dijo Remus con voz ronca-. Hasta que un día, todo volvió a ser como antes, la alegre, simpática y dulce Sam que todos conocemos… Pero había algo en ella que no era lo mismo… Yo no podía olvidar que había pasado dos meses en los que nadie la entendía, así que le pregunte, su respuesta aún me sorprende… "No deberías entrometerte, Remus. A él no le gustaría", y empecé a pensar si me engañaba, pero me di cuenta que el engaño no era más que la farsa que vivíamos… Ella ya no era Sam.

Remus suspiró y continuó:

-Me costo mucho hacerme a la idea de que ella era… Una mortifaga, pero decidí seguir sus pasos, aún sabiendo que ella era lo que era, me preocupaba por ella. Aunque nos hubiese vendido a todos, ella era… Sam, y no podía permitir que nada le pasase, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que se sabía cuidar a la perfección que no necesitaba mi ayuda para nada… Y yo me sentía mal por ella, por mí, por nuestra relación y por vosotros, os hacía creer que no sabía nada… Pero… Era incapaz de entregaros a Sam –Remus miro a James y a Sirius que escuchaban el relato en completo silencio-. Vamos, decirles a dos aurores la base, la lista casi completa de mortifagos activos en Londres…

James alzo la cabeza y clavo sus ojos marrones en los dorados del chico.

-Ahora no se te ocurra pedirnos que no la arrestemos –murmuro.

-¡No lo harás! –dijo Lily apartándose de él y mirándolo con espanto-. Sabrá que yo… -Lily se quedo en silencio, pálida por completo y corrió hacia la chimenea-. ¡Amy!

-¿Qué pasa con Amy? –pregunto Remus alarmado.

-Ella debió de averiguarlo también… Por eso la discusión, por eso… -Lily cogió un pellizco de unos polvos brillantes, se adentro en la chimenea y grito-. ¡Bodellsbuck número 75! (N/A: Me lo acabo de inventar, así que si alguien conoce Londres que no me mate por inventarme una calle xD)

-¡LILY! –grito James al ver a la pelirroja desaparecer, repitió sus pasos y al poco los restantes se miraban confundidos y entristecidos.

-Lo siento, Remus… -dijo Nick con dulzura y abrazando a Remus.

Remus pareció sorprendido de ver allí a Nick.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡¡Nicole! –grito el licántropo mirando a la rubia incrédulo.

o.O…O.o

Lily salió de su chimenea con tanta rapidez que se tropezó con la alfombra. Unos brazos fuertes la levantaron con rapidez y una bonita sonrisa la esperaba al darse la vuelta.

-No tenías porque…

-¿Creías que dejaría a la mujer a la que amo y madre de mis hijos suicidarse? –pregunto James andando hacia la puerta, llevaba su varita en la mano derecha y miraba con precaución a todos los rincones oscuros.

Lily sonrió débilmente. Un sonido seco provinente del piso superior los alarmó y ambos corrieron hacia la puerta, donde se encontraron a una Sam sonriente.

-Debí imaginar que vendrías a por ella –dijo la castaña divertida-. Pero nunca que traerías refuerzos, y mucho menos a él… -añadió mirando a James con una sonrisa.

-Suelta a Amy –dijo Lily apuntándola con la varita.

-Oh, vamos, Lily –dijo Sam riéndose-. ¿De verdad crees que serías capaz de atacarme? –pregunto apartando la varita de Lily y entrando en el piso seguida de una Amy inconsciente.

-¿Y por qué no? –pregunto volviéndola a apuntar.

-Porque si de verdad fueras capaz, ya lo habrías hecho –contesto Sam encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso no significa que yo no sea capaz, Sam –dijo James mirando a Sam.

-Wow… Creo que estoy en desventaja, y eso no es justo –dijo Sam negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y desde cuando tu haces justicia, Sam? –inquirió Lily.

En los ojos de Sam apareció un brillo de malicia.

-Oh… Ya veo… No quieres entenderlo, ¿eh? Te basta con lo que has visto, con la versión de ellos dos, con la de Nick y con la de Remus… Pero no quieres saber la mía -su rostro cambio la expresión por completo y se giro-. En ese caso… Esta vez no te escaparas de mí… -murmuro Sam apuntándola con su varita.

-¡Atrévete a tocarle un solo pelo y estás muerta! A mí ya sabes que no me importaría, es más, tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo.

-¡Pues hazlo! –le ordenó Sam desafiante.

Lily miraba a Sam con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres que entienda? ¿Qué te mueres de ganas por verme desaparecer? –pregunto la pelirroja con enfado.

Sam rió.

-Verte desaparecer… Ay, Lily… Hay pocas personas a las que realmente deseo ver desaparecer, lamento decirte que tú no estás entre ellas –dijo la castaña con una sonrisa hipócrita-. O al menos, no hasta el momento –completó con malicia.

-Danos a Amy –gruñó James irritado.

-Siempre igual de impaciente –dijo Sam haciendo una mueca-. No sé como lo soportas –añadió divertida.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, y ahora deja a Amy en paz, solo me quieres a mí. Déjala.

Sam se sentó en el sofá de Lily con una sonrisa.

-¿Solo a ti? Vamos, ella me ha causado demasiados problemas… Demasiados, muchísimos más que tú, y mira que me has dado quebraderos de cabeza –suspiró negando con la cabeza-. Si no me equivoco fue la primera en descubrirlo y como no, hablo conmigo y al ver mi negativa, con su hermano. Acabar con ella sería un verdadero placer.

-Oh, Dios mío… ¿En qué te has convertido? –chilló Lily asustada.

-En mortífaga, Lily, en mortífaga… -contesto divertida, apunto a James con su varita y este cayó al suelo amordazado-. ¡No te acerques a él! –le advirtió la castaña-. Y que no te tiemble la varita, Evans.

-No me tiembla –dijo con voz fría.

Sam se incorporó feliz.

-¡Por fin lo has aceptado! Me empezaba a aburrir… ¿Creías ser capaz de devolver a la antigua Sam? ¡Pobre, chiquilla inocente! Ahora empecemos a jugar.

-No con ella, Sammie –musitó una voz tras ella.

Sam se giro asustada.

-Remus… -comenzó la castaña nerviosa.

-Lo siento, cielo –dijo Remus mirándola con el ceño fruncido-. _¡Desmaius!_ Vamos, Lily. Ayuda a James, yo me encargo de Amy y Sam.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? –pregunto Lily.

-Nada… -contesto Remus.

-¡Pero…!

-Aún hay algo de Sam dentro de ella… Mientras sea así, no la entregaré.

-¿Y permitirás que mate a todo el mundo mientras siga siendo Sam? –inquirió la pelirroja con enfado.

Remus la miró con una sonrisa.

-Tiene razón, ya lo has aceptado… Vuelve a la mansión, yo estaré allí dentro de unos minutos.

o.O…O.o

Nick miraba con preocupación las baldosas blancas de la cocina.

-Por mucho que mires las baldosas no creo que vuelvan antes –le susurro Sirius al oído.

Nick dio un brinco asustada y lo miró.

-Lo sé.

-Vamos… Estarán bien, seguro –dijo Sirius atrayéndola hacia él con suavidad.

Nick dejo su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius y suspiro.

-Eso espero… -Sirius la besó en la cabeza y Nick cerró los ojos-. No empieces…

-Eres como un imán para mí… -murmuro el moreno besándola dulcemente.

-No me hagas esto otra vez… Sabes que…

-Que nadie nos para… Lo sé… -terminó Sirius sin dejarla de besar.

-Se supone que tendríamos que estar preocupados, Sirius… -consiguió decir Nick.

-Ya… Y el otro día se suponía que teníamos que hablar… Y precisamente mucho, no hablamos… -dijo Sirius.

- Flash Back -

Nick entró en la cocina y se sentó en silencio en una de las sillas. Sirius cerró la puerta tras él y miro a Nick con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué tal? –gruñó.

Nick suspiro y se recogió el pelo.

-Bien… ¿Y tú?

-No muy bien, gracias –contesto Sirius sentándose frente a ella.

-Ahora no te comportes como un imbécil –dijo Nick mirándolo con enfado.

-Ah, claro. Yo soy el imbécil –soltó el chico molesto.

-Sirius, por favor –exclamo Nick irritada.

-No te veo en dos años, intento encontrarte pero al parecer te has desvanecido en el espacio. Y cuando te vuelvo a ver, casada con un francés que es un completo imbécil, tienes una hija a la que no le caigo bien y tu… ¡Prácticamente me tienes miedo!

-¡No te tengo miedo!

-¿Entonces? –dijo Sirius mirándola a los ojos.

Nick evito su mirada y se puso en pie.

-¡No lo sé!

-Ah, bien… No lo sabes –masculló el moreno.

-No es tan fácil, Sirius –suspiró la rubia-. Tú… Tú lo has dicho, no nos hemos visto en dos años y las cosas han cambiado mucho y no son nada fáciles, mi padre ha muerto, en el ministerio todo se ha puesto patas-arriba, y el imbécil de Crouch cree que lo tiene todo bajo control, no sabes de quien te puedes fiar y de quien no, la gente que más quieres te traiciona, estoy casada con un esnob arrogante y Fleur… Es lo único que me hace feliz. Y ahora vuelvo a encontrarme con el único hombre al que he amado… ¿Crees que es fácil para mí?

-Lo sé… -gruño Sirius-. Pero… Al menos una carta… ¡Algo, Nick! Algo que me diga que te va bien.

-¡A nadie le va bien nada, Sirius! –chilló la medio veela encarándolo y quedándose a pocos centímetros de sus labios. Respiraba agitadamente y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas.

Sirius sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Nick.

-Eres preciosa, Nick… -murmuro el moreno.

-Sirius… -dijo Nick con voz débil al sentir los labios del chico en su cuelo.

-No me digas que tu no lo deseas también… -dijo llevando sus manos a su cintura, rodeándola y pegándola a él-. Todavía recuerdo el camino…

Nick sonrió y lo miro.

-Me alegra saber que no lo has olvidado… -susurro besándolo.

-Todavía estamos a tiempo de no perdernos en el olvido…

-No nos perderemos en el olvido –dijo Nick sentándose sobre la mesa.

Sirius se pegó más a ella y la volvió a besar.

-Te quiero…

La piel de Nick se erizó y su camisa cayó a un lado.

-Y yo…

- Fin del Flash Back - (Se acabo lo que se daba xD)

Nick sonrió tontamente.

-Estate quieto… -susurro Nick divertida-. Y no me empieces con eso de que yo también lo deseo…

-Oh… Pero si tú también lo deseas… -dijo Sirius desabrochando los botones de la camisa de la rubia.

-La cocina no es un lugar muy romántico, Sirius… No sé porque tiene que ser siempre aquí…

-Si es por eso… Hay miles de habitaciones en esta mansión, elige la que más te guste… -dijo Sirius cogiendo a Nick en brazos y yendo hacia la puerta.

Nick rió.

-¿Y si vuelven? –pregunto la rubia divertida.

-¿Y si volvemos? –pregunto Lily mirando con incredulidad a su amiga y al moreno.

Nick miro asustada a James, Amy y Lily, se bajo de los brazos de Sirius y se ató como pudo los botones.

-Ya veo… -dijo James alzando una ceja-. Nosotros arriesgando nuestra vida contra Sam y vosotros aquí, pasándooslo en grande.

-Bueno… Solo ha sido un momento de debilidad –dijo Sirius.

Nick se apresuró a asentir. Lily rió y salió de la cocina seguida por James y Amy inconsciente (pobrecilla xD).

-Par de adolescentes –dijo la pelirroja.

James recostó a Amy en un sillón y musitó:

-_¡Enervate!_

Amy se levantó bruscamente y miro con nerviosismo a todas partes.

-Sam… Sam… Sam…

-Ya esta… -susurro Lily ofreciéndole a Amy un vaso que esta miro con desconfianza-. Es para que duermas sin soñar, cielo…

-Ella… -comenzó Amy.

-Tómatelo, te vendrá bien –dijo Lily con una sonrisa dulce.

Amy se lo tomo obediente bajo la atenta mirada de Nick, Sirius, James y Lily.

-Yo tengo que volver con Gerard… O si no se preocupará –susurro Nick.

Lily asintió y sonrió a su amiga. Nick se despidió de Sirius con un largo beso (que empalagosos se nos han puesto x.xU) y entró en la chimenea.

-¡Oh, no! Maldición… ¿Dónde narices voy a vivir yo ahora…? No me puedo quedar allí, ella… -dijo Lily levantándose patosamente del suelo. Amy se estaba quedando profundamente dormida en contra de su voluntad.

-Te quedarás conmigo… -susurro James al oído de la pelirroja.

Lily lo miro con desconfianza.

-Pero no en la misma habitación.

James solo sonrío y asintió.

-No sé ni porque me fió de ti… -suspiró la pelirroja.

o.O…O.o

Na, na, na… Ari sigue cantando y bailando sobre una mesa (muy emocionada) cuando se da cuenta de que el cap se ha terminado y que le toca hablar. ¡Ey, gentecilla! ¿Qué tal, qué tal? Espero que tan bien como yo n.n Soy indescriptiblemente feliz, y no sé por que… Hmm… Puede que se deba al hecho de que me voy un mes de vacaciones a USA… Sí… Y como muchos de vosotros estaréis pensando, no va a escribir, ¡correcto! 12 points! Como comprenderéis me voy de vacaciones y no es plan de llevarme conmigo un disquete o la memory stick para ir a un ciber y subir los caps (que por cierto no están escritos, imaginación, a por ello!) Pero eso ocurrirá dentro de hm… Dos semanas, así que todavía nos quedan dos caps, uf, uf… ¡Respiramos! xD

Volviendo al fic, sí, sí, y ¡sí! Sammy Poo es una mortífaga en condiciones. De las mejores y más fieles al gran Señor Tenebroso, pero claro eso no podía ponerlo en boca de Voldy n.n Así que os lo comento yo ahora, er… Al principio se comporta como lo Sammie de siempre, pero… Después ya vemos que se ha cansado un poquito de actuar y vemos a la verdadera señorita oscura en acción, aunque no demasiado, porque… Como bien dice el God of Sex – Remus, todavía queda algo de Sam en ella y no tiene instintos asesinos contra los que eran sus amigos. Karkarovy, nunca me gusto demasiado, pero dije, hmm… ¿Mortífago? No Lucius, demasiado arrogante, no Rockwood, a penas sabemos algo de él, no Crabbe, odio a su hijo así que su padre no iba a aparecer en mi fic, ni aunque me pagase xD… Así que me decidí por el adorable Karkarovy de perilla con forma de rizo. ¡Voldy! ¡Voldy! ¡¡He-He! (Ari vuelve a subirse a la mesa, esta vez vestida de animadora y hace una coreografía que nunca supimos como se la aprendió) Aix, me encanta este hombre, aunque a la vez lo odio, porque mató a mis protagonistas, pero me gusta porque siempre intenta matar a Harry! Que majo n.n (Perdón a todos aquellos que les guste el cabeza rajada! n.n) Remus/Sam ya veis que al final nada de las tonterías que le soltó Amy, ella sabía a la perfección que era lo que pasaba, pero con tal de no asustar a Lils.

Veamos… Hm… Nick y Sirius, vaya par de lujuriosos ò.ó Todos arriesgando sus vidas y ellos solo pensando en… ¡En eso! Aix… Se nota que todavía son jóvenes y tienen las hormonas más vivas que una tableta de pastillas anticonceptivas. Todavía me sorprendo a mí misma al ver que conseguí meter lo que paso entre los lujuriosos aquella noche… xD Y eso de que sigan como si ella no estuviese casada y con una nenea, me toca la moral (parece mentira que yo escribiese el fic xD), aix… Pero bueno, ¡es joven que viva la vida! Ha estado dos años amargada con un marido, ¡francés! No podemos echarle nada en cara…

Lily y James, ¿a qué son super mega hiper chachi adorables? (o.o Vaya… Que adjetivos taan… Er… ¡O sea, mega chachis! Me han salido). Ya veremos que pasa con estos dos ahora que van a vivir juntos xDDD Si yo fuese Lily dormiría con un ojo abierto (si yo fuese Lily dormiría con los dos, conociendo a James… claro que si yo fuese Lily, no dormiría, para empezar nada de habitaciones separadas, no, no… Yo es más, en la misma cama xD Y cuanto más pegada a él, ¡mejor!) Me gusta lo que le dice James eso de: "¿Creías que dejaría a la mujer a la que amo y madre de mis hijos suicidarse?", ¡adorable de verdad! T.T

**¡POR CIERTO! Ya estamos a finales de octubre para que empecéis a contar los días que faltan para la creación de Harry Poo… xD**

Karipotter: Jijiji, ¡ya tengo otra lectora más que piensa que Remus is a (my) sexy god! Claro que él le da más sabor a la historia (aunque no salga mucho, me dan ganas de solo escribir sobre él, y venerarlo y amarlo hasta el fin de mis días xD). Gracias por el review! n.n

JoSeSiTa BLaCk: ¡No, no! No te me mueras, ¿qué si no con quien preparo mi boicot contra el francés estúpido? ¿Hmm? Si esta él, el amor no triunfará entre Siriusín y Nicky… ¿Y qué haremos? Pues aceptarlo porque es lo que pasa T.T Es su culpa (Ari señala a JK y le saca la lengua) Aix… Yo pensé que era un francés quite seco y simple, por eso no puse la traducción… Bueno para la próxima vez, ya sé que tengo que poner… Ya me dirás que te ha parecido este cap! n.n

Silvipotter: ¡Gracias! n.n Me gusta actualizar rápido, si no me aburro… ¡Los reviews son los que me dan la diversión! xD Sip, gracias a Jesús of my life, Fleur no comporte ni un solo gen con ese francés arrogante… ¬¬ Me alegro de que siguieras la pista y te dieses cuenta de Sammy es una mortífaga, bueno… No es que sea mala y todo eso, es solo que… Nadie la comprende! Solo su Señor… xDD ¡Gracias otra vez y cuídate!

LoREnAHuNTeR: Lo siento T.T (Yo también quiero que Siri sepa todo, pero…) Imposible que Siriusín sepa nada… JK ya lo ha decidido v.vU Aunque puede que se haga una idea, pero lo descartará… Hmm… Ya veremos x.xU Bueno… Y como te habrás dado cuenta, Remus no arreglará nada con Sam, no por el momento, y no mientras ella sea mortífaga… x.xU Espero que te haya gustado este cap, (aunque Sam sea mala x.xU) Besukos! n.n

sOfIa: ¡Gente nueva! n.n Genial. Sip… Supongo que a nadie se le ocurrió la loca idea de que nuestra queridísima Fleur Delacour, fuese la niña de Sirius… o.oU Una prueba más de mi locura xDD Los puntos son graciosos, y ya veremos a James arrancándose un mechón de pelo por los puntitos XD Sammie mortífaga… Ay… ¿A quién se le ocurriría? A mí xD Pobre Remusín… Yo siempre estaré aquí para consolarlo x'D Besukos!¡

Manini: ¡Ya ves que no te equivocaste! Sammie es un mortífaga de pies a cabeza, lo sé… Yo tampoco puede creerme que aquella dulce y pacífica (aunque algo celosa) Sam se nos hiciese mortífaga… Que rápido crecen T.T Gracias y cuídate! n.n

Y una vez contestados los reviews, digo que pasará en el próximo cap… Pues, la verdad es que no lo sé muy bien, tengo una vaga idea de lo que quiero que pase… Solo tengo el título, asín que… Se llamará Unidos, de ahí haceros vuestras suposiciones… ò.o Ojalá no os supongáis nada de una guerra o todos vs. Sam, porque no pienso hacer nada de eso xDDD Ahora ya espero que sepáis más o menos por donde van los tiros… o.o (Última pista: ¡No me lo creo pasamos a Noviembre!) Besukos!


	10. Unidos

10. Unidos

Noviembre nunca había sido un mes demasiado agradable, el frío viento y las lluvias torrenciales, hacían que el ir a trabajar fuese pesado e incluso aburrido que de costumbre. Pero precisamente no descansaban ni un minuto, las cosas en el mundo mágico cada vez estaban más feas, y la gente temía más por sus vidas. Aunque parecía mentira viendo la discusión que mantenían en ese momento cuatro aurores ajenos a lo que pasaba en aquel momento.

-¡Rogers, he dicho que vengas aquí! –bramó Lily fulminando con la mirada a la rubia de bote.

Emma la miro alzando las cejas.

-Te veo muy tensa, Evans –dijo la chica como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡Qué sabrás!

Sirius la miraba entre asustado y divertido.

-Oye… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que das? –pregunto el moreno con curiosidad.

James entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué narices le voy a dar? Si tengo que estar a 100 metros de ella. ¿Sabes donde se ha instalado? ¡En la otra punta de la mansión! –exclamó James perdiendo los estribos.

Sirius alzó las cejas.

-Er… Noto cierta tensión en ambos –dijo Sirius intentando relajar a su amigo.

-¿Tensión? ¡Eso es poco! Te juro que la mataría… Entre los dichosos puntitos y las caras con las que me mira cada vez que me acerco a ella… -masculló James cruzándose de brazos.

-Y… Em… ¿Cuántos puntos llevas?

James lo miro con enfado.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso…

-¡Potter! ¿Estás sordo? –chilló la pelirroja parándose frente a él-. ¡Te llevo llamando desde hace un buen rato!

-No, no estoy sordo… -contesto el chico levantándose y mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ey! A mí no me mires así –le regañó la pelirroja.

James se giro.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me quitarás cinco puntos? ¡Mejor quítamelos todos y seremos felices!

-Realmente estás alterado –dijo Lily masajeándose la sien derecha-. Cinco puntos menos, y muévete.

-¿Qué? –dijo James alzando las cejas aturdido.

-Y tendría que haberte quitado más… Así que no me repliques –dijo Lily echando a andar hacia la puerta.

-¡Por Merlín! –gritó James llevándose las manos a la cabeza con desesperación.

-¡Deja de gritar si no quieres que te quite más! –dijo Lily apuntándolo con el dedo.

-¿Qué es tanto jaleo? –preguntó un mago de mediana edad-. ¡A trabajar!

-Creo que hoy deberíais tomaros el día libre… Si seguís así, os mataréis el uno al otro… -dijo Sirius cogiendo a Lily del brazo y arrastrándola hasta la puerta.

Emma hizo lo mismo con James, solo que de un modo más empalagoso.

-Venga, Jamsie… Sé que Evans saca de quicio a cualquiera, lo sé… Pero tienes que mantener la serenidad, ¿si? Bien, cielo… Tú si esta loca se te acerca, sal corriendo, ¿vale? Así evitaremos que te deje sin la posibilidad de ser papá, ¿hm? –Emma sonreía como una estúpida.

-Tranquila, Emma… Mi vida no corre peligro, más peligro corre la de ella –dijo James mirando a Lily con enfado.

-Bueno, pero por si a caso… -dijo Emma jugando con varios mechones de pelo de James.

-Cuando hayas acabado de coquetear, Potter. Nos vamos –dijo Lily cruzada de brazos frente la puerta.

-Por favor, Lily. Iros a casa, no quiero que me digan que medio James ha terminado en el Congo y tu cabeza en la Antártica –dijo Sirius mirándola a los ojos.

-Está bien, como quieras –dijo Lily con cansancio-. Si es que algún día se aburre de hacer cariñitos con Emma.

Sirius miró la cara de Lily y carraspeó exageradamente. James los miró y se puso pálido al ver la cara de la pelirroja, se soltó de Emma y sonrió débilmente.

-¿Nos vamos? –pregunto con inocencia.

-No sé tú, pero yo sí –dijo Lily echando a andar a paso firme.

-Adiós –se despidió James.

-¡Adiós, cielo! –exclamó Emma echándole besos.

o.O…O.o

Lily soltó el trasladador sobre la cabeza de James a propósito, dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras.

-¡Eh! Lo has hecho con intención –dijo James masajeándose el lugar del impacto.

-¿No? ¿En serio? –dijo Lily abriendo mucho los ojos y andando más rápido.

-¿Tienes prisa? –pregunto James corriendo tras ella.

-Sí. Por librarme de ti.

James puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo siento…

-¡Qué te den! –replicó Lily.

-Yo soy amable contigo, creo que me merezco lo mismo –dijo James agarrándola del brazo, lo cual la obligo a girarse.

-Tú no te mereces nada –dijo Lily soltándose y echando a andar de nuevo.

-¡Lily! Emma solo lo hace para fastidiarte… No le des ese placer –dijo James.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo este así por eso? –pregunto Lily abriendo la puerta de su habitación y cerrándosela a James en las narices.

El moreno suspiró y se apareció al otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya vale –dijo James arrinconándola contra la puerta y colocando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Lily.

-¿Ya vale qué? –preguntó Lily desafiante y no dejándose intimidar.

-Que ya vale de jugar al gato y al ratón, me he cansado… Ahora veamos si no me he olvidado de a que saben tus labios… -dijo James acercándose más y más a ella.

Lily lo miró y se escurrió hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

-No. No te lo mereces, Potter. La que esta harta soy yo –dijo Lily levantándose del suelo-. Sal.

James hizo una mueca.

-No me apetece.

-¿No te apetece? Pero… ¿Qué narices te crees que dices? ¿Eh? –preguntó Lily.

-Claro, nada de lo que te digo te parece lo correcto. ¡Siempre hay que decir lo que tú quieras!

-¡No te comportes como un crío!

-¡Vamos! Dime, ¿hay algo que hago bien? Porque para ti todo lo que hago esta mal.

-Claro que haces cosas bien, imbécil –dijo Lily.

-¡Cualquiera diría! –exclamó el moreno.

Lily suspiró.

-Más paciencia contigo no podría tener –murmuró la pelirroja.

-¡Ah! ¿Y yo contigo no tengo paciencia? ¡Más que nadie! Con los dichosos puntos y con las caras que me miras… ¡Todo! –dijo James frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues si soy tan insoportable, no sé porque no me echas de una vez.

James suspiró.

-Deja de decir tonterías y cállate.

-Ahora digo tonterías…

-Lily.

-Es verdad, vamos, échame –lo provocó Lily.

-Lily, déjalo.

-¡No! Quiero que me eches –exigió la pelirroja.

James la cogió de los brazos, la atrajo hacia él, paso su mano derecha tras la nuca de Lily y la acerco a su boca, dejándola a escasos centímetros.

-Sí te quieres ir, te vas –dijo James simplemente.

-Yo… Bueno… -titubeó Lily.

-Bien, por primera vez, estamos de acuerdo –dijo James con una sonrisa.

-Sí… Eso parece… -susurro la pelirroja con voz débil sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, embobada.

James la miro sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Parece que el efecto Potter empieza a hacer efecto otra vez, ¿no te parece, Lils?

Lily sonrió tontamente.

-Bueno… -después acentuó su sonrisa-. Ahora… Vas a soltarme lentamente, si no quieres quedarte sin la posibilidad de ser padre –dijo con voz dulce y acercando su rodilla a la entrepierna del chico.

James rió, bajo su mano por el cuello, el hombro y el brazo de Lily, mientras observaba complacido el efecto que había producido aquella pequeña caricia. Lily había cerrado los ojos instintivamente y un escalofrío había recorrido todo su cuerpo.

-Todavía recuerdo todo, Lil… -susurró el chico al oído de la pelirroja.

Lily sonrió pero al instante reaccionó abriendo los ojos bruscamente.

-No lo hagas más –dijo Lily dando media vuelta.

James cogió a Lily por la mano, obligándola a girarse hasta quedar frente a él, dio un paso al frente lo que hizo que la pelirroja perdiese el equilibrio y cayese suavemente sobre la cama totalmente confundida. James se puso sobre ella con una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de la pelirroja.

-¿Estás segura? –inquirió el moreno divertido.

Lily sonrió como hacia mucho que James no la veía sonreír.

-La posición en la que estamos, me hace dudar –dijo esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Hmm… ¿Cuántos puntos tengo?

-No puedo decírtelo, si lo hiciera el juego al que en este mismo momento parece que estamos jugando, perdería totalmente su gracia –susurro tentadoramente Lily.

-Dime, Evans… ¿Eso es carta blanca a hacer lo que me de la gana?

Lily rió.

-Y dime, Potter… ¿Te gusta encima o debajo? –Lily empujó a un lado al moreno y se sentó sobre su regazo-. La verdad es que yo prefiero encima –dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

-Desde aquí tengo una perspectiva muy interesante de tu cuerpo… -dijo James recorriendo el cuerpo de Lily con la mirada.

Lily sonrió alzando las cejas y le dio un manotazo en el hombro.

-No seas descarado.

-No lo soy… Descarado sería si tu no fueras mía y fueras de otro… -Lily lo miró sorprendida-. Pero ese… Obviamente no es el caso –dijo atrayendo a Lily hacia él y besándola dulcemente.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo sea tuya? –dijo Lily apartándose los escasos milímetros para hablar.

-Simplemente supongo que no eres de nadie más… Porque si eso fuese así, ya podría ese imbécil desear no haberte conocido –murmuro James impidiéndole que se alejase más y besándola otra vez.

Lily sonrió y oyó un clack tras ella. Se separó bruscamente de James y miró hacia atrás.

-¡Disculpen! –grito el elfo doméstico tapándose con las manos sus grandes ojos-. Klady malo, malo, muy malo –dijo el elfo corriendo hacia la esquina de la cómoda y pegándose grandes golpes contra ella.

Lily lo miro aterrorizada y corrió hacia él.

-¡Quieto! –le ordenó cogiéndolo con fuerza y apartándolo. Suspiró-. Tranquilo… No ocurre nada…

-Klady debió haber avisado… No debió venir sin avisar… Pero es que el señor Lupin buscaba al señor Potter y parecía tener tanta prisa que Klady pensó que quizá la guapa señorita Lily Evans supiese donde se encontraba… Klady nunca se imaginó que… Pero, ¡Klady se alegra mucho! El señor James Potter no estaba yendo por buen camino… Y la señorita Lily Evans parece una buena mujer… Seguro que cuidará bien de…

-Está bien, Klady, está bien –dijo Lily parando al elfo que ya había conseguido ruborizarla.

James sonreía mientras miraba soñador a Lily.

-¿Y dices que Remus busca a James? –preguntó Lily obligando a James a prestar atención.

-Sí, está en el salón… O eso espera Klady, hace ya cinco minutos que Klady busca al señor Potter.

-Bien, dile que ahora mismo bajamos –dijo Lily sonriendo al elfo y dando media vuelta para mirar a James-. ¡Vamos! Arréglate esa ropa. Si Remus te ve así se pensará cualquier cosa –añadió abriendo la puerta.

James se metió la camisa por dentro y se "adecentó" el pelo; anduvo hasta la puerta y cogió Lily por la cintura.

-Que se piense lo que quiera… Tiene todo mi permiso… -dijo James besando a Lily por el cuello.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco sonriente.

-Deja de hacer tonterías y muévete, el pobre Remus debe de estar mortalmente aburrido.

-Oh, en absoluto, Klady es un gran conversador.

-Sí… Ya me he dado cuenta… -comentó Lily.

Lily y James bajaron al salón donde Remus miraba fijamente a algún punto en la mesa de té de madera.

-Hola, Remus –saludó alegremente Lily.

Remus alzó las cejas sorprendido.

-Vaya… Veo que has debido de caerle bien a Klady, generalmente no va a buscar a los invitados –dijo el licántropo mirando alternativamente a la pareja.

-Sí… Bueno… -dijo Lily con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-La verdad es que estábamos juntos y nos ha avisado a los dos –dijo James sentándose junto a la pelirroja.

-¿Juntos? ¿Y qué hacíais? ¿Intento de suicidio? –preguntó Remus con ironía.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Sí, Remus. Intento de suicidio.

-A caso que a intento de suicidio llames a intentar ahogarse por llevar más de 2 minutos en un beso debido a la pasión que sientes en ese momento. Muy oportuno, Remus –dijo James.

Esta vez fue James el que se llevó la mirada fulminante de Lily. Remus miro incrédulo a James.

-Er… ¿Beso? –dijo Remus sin dar crédito.

-Al parecer ya estoy perdonado… ¿O no? –pregunto James rodeando los hombros de Lily con su brazo.

-Aunque te dijese que no, seguirías igual así que… -dijo la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros y acurrucándose junto a él.

-Creí que nunca viviría lo suficiente para veros de nuevo juntos –dijo Remus sorprendido.

Lily sonrió y James miró a **SU** (por si alguien lo dudaba) Lily.

o.O…O.o

Lily entreabrió los ojos. Estaba segura de que había sentido a alguien más en aquella habitación, se incorporó y miró con nerviosismo a todos los rincones oscuros. ¿Por qué demonios no había dejado que James durmiese con ella? Seguro que ahora no estaría paranoica perdida, bueno es que si estuviera con él seguro que no tendría tiempo de estar paranoica, porque estaría más entretenida en otras cosas… Lily sacudió la cabeza, no podía ponerse a pensar en esas cosas ahora, y llevo su mano derecha a la funda de su almohada y sacó su varita.

Y antes de que pudiese reaccionar una mano le había tapado la boca y la otra tenía bien sujeta la mano en la que llevaba la varita. Lily daba patadas y se movía con nerviosismo.

-Tranquilízate, Lils. No te voy a comer –susurró al oído de la pelirroja, provocando que la piel de la pelirroja se erizara.

Lily suspiró y soltó la varita.

-¡Deja de comportarte como un asesino o algo peor!

James la miró divertido.

-¡Eres una exagerada!

-Ah, claro, yo soy la exagerada… ¿Y si no hubieses sido tú? ¿Y si en realidad hubiese sido un violador? ¿Eh?

James alzó una ceja y la besó.

-¿Más tranquila? –murmuró el moreno.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora te exijo que duermas conmigo. Por tu culpa no podré dormir. (N/A: Lo del mismo pijama le quitaba cierto toque de romanticismo xD)

James sonrió y le quitó las sabanas de encima a Lily.

-Vamos. Muévete, tengo que hacer un enorme sacrificio… ¿Sabes? Es muy duro y…

-Oh, deja de decir bobadas, James –dijo Lily tapándose con una almohada la cabeza-. Si vas a ser así todas las noches ya puedo mandarte hasta la luna de nuevo… -añadió la pelirroja.

James rodeó la cintura de la pelirroja y le susurró al oído:

-Tú no sabes lo satisfecha (y con ganas de más) que te vas a quedar todas las noches…

Lily rió.

-Sigues siendo un arrogante.

-Ya lo comprobarás –dijo James regalándole a la pelirroja un beso cargado de pasión.

Una voz chillona llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta:

-Señor Potter, el señor Sirius Black está desesperado por hablar con usted.

-¿Lily está ahí? –preguntó la voz de Sirius en un tono que hizo que la pelirroja se levantase de un salto y corriera hacia la puerta.

-¿Cuándo se va? –dijo Lily automáticamente.

-En cinco minutos –contestó Sirius mirando a la pared.

-Vamos, muévete. Tenemos que decirle unas cuantas cosas antes –gritó Lily corriendo por el pasillo.

James la miró confundido.

-¡Eh!

-Date prisa, James. No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que Nick coja el trasladador.

-¿Nick?

o.O…O.o

Y así se nos queda el cap ò.ó ¡Por fin tenemos a Jamsie Poo y a Lily Poo juntitos! Que guay n.n xDDD Ya iba siendo hora… Además de que, ¡ya **solo nos quedan 3 caps para llegar al final**! Sip, ya os dije que no creía que superase a Quiero Estar Contigo en caps, y dicho y hecho. Bueno quedan 3 caps y el extra de regalo que se llama "Lo que no nos contó JK Rowling", una costumbre que voy a coger para todos mis fics n.n Ya os podéis imaginar más o menos que es lo que contaré… xD

¡Qué os voy a decir del cap! Pues la verdad es que no hay mucho que comentar… No sé x..xU Mejor me pongo a contestar los reviews, ¡muchísimas gracias! Sois los mejores T.T Os quiero un montón:

Josesita tiene la boca hasta e: Holis! n.n Tengo que decirte que te pusiste un nick de lo más original ò.o xDDD Cuando leí tu review me entró la risa tonta, ¡por tu culpa! ¿Cómo que el mismo pijama? xDDD Lo consideré, de verdad, pero le quitaba todo el romanticismo que esa escena pudiese tener, pero conseguiste hacerme reír un rato… Ya veremos si Remus hace entrar en razón a Sam o no… No te puedo decir nada o…o Nick y Sirius, aix… Pos sí, les quitaron uno de sus momentos más felices, pero… Tendrán que acostumbrarse ù.uU Ahora si que vienen las cosas difíciles… ¡Veremos como se queda solito! v.v Pobrecito, me da una penita… Bueno, cuídate! Besukos n.n

Fer-Black: Holaps! Lo primero gracias, y lo segundo, ¿por qué Lily se hace la difícil? Porque así provoca más a James, si no ya has visto el buen resultado que ha tenido, ¿eh? xDD Pero sí, por un momento yo también pensé que no estaba en sus cabales… ¿Con ese Dios Sexy al lado, prefería dormir a quinientos metros de él? ¡Loca! Loca tenía que estar xDD Besukos y cuídate! n.n

sOfIa: Hi, de nuevo! No sé cual habrás leído antes, si este o Don't Know How… Pero bueno, da igual xD Si has venido a este primero, hola por primera vez! xDDD Y tendrás toda la historia de cómo si hizo mortifaga dentro de dos caps, es decir, el penúltimo. Sip… Me gusta actualizar con rapidez n.n Aunque después del cap siguiente no dejaré nada en un mes T.T Entonces… ¡Locas al poder! xDD Se nos va solo un poquito y tan solo de vez en cuando xDDD Besukos y cuídate! n.n

Karipotter: Mi lectora fiel a ambos fics n.n ¡Buenos días! xDD Ya veo que todas queréis que Sam terminé bien… No sé si podré complaceros… ù.uU Pero la explicación de porque se paso con Voldy, la tendréis, seguro. Rem, mi pobre Rem… v.v Lo superará, es un gran chico n.n Lily y James en la misma cama y muy juntitos. ¡Claro que sí! Es que nosotras pensamos, pero por lo visto Lily, no xDD ò.o ¡Todavía me queda otro cap que subir antes de que me vaya para siempre! xDD (Que dramática me he puesto x.xU) Na, en serio… Tendréis noticias mías antes de una semana xD

Ginny84: Hi! xDDD ¡Me parece que fuiste la única que se dio cuenta de lo de la Guerra de las Galaxias! Es que precisamente esta viendo la última cuando escribí el cap xDD Remus… Por una parte te doy la razón, pero por otra… No creo que nos debamos adelantar a los hechos! No sabemos todavía porque Remus sigue confiando en Sam, ni sabemos bien porque Sam se fue junto a Voldy… ¡Así que sorpresa, sorpresa! xD Er… Lily puede parecer una rajada, pero… En el fondo esta haciendo lo mismo que Remus, por alguna extraña razón sigue confiando en Sam… ¡Me encantan las críticas constructivas! Así que tranquila, que no me han importado en absoluto n.n Cuídate y besukos! n.n

Arabella Fig Black: Hello! n.n Sammy, ¿te dio pena? Bien, por lo menos ya no le has cogido manía por lo que ha hecho x..x ¡Ella exactamente no ha hecho eso! Pero ya lo veremos, si, porque dentro de dos caps, veremos porque lo hizo. Pero para eso todavía falta un poquito bastante… Ya que justo nos pilla para cuando yo me voy! -.- Bueno exactamente Nick y Sirius, no están juntos… ¿Cómo decirlo? Ella esta casada… y sabemos perfectamente que así sigue... v.v Eso sí, están mucho mejor que antes, pero no juntos… Es algo extraño xD No, Nick no se lo dice… Se lo insinúa, pero no se lo dice… Y claro, Sirius no lo entiende demasiado bien… ¡Pero eso es para el próximo cap! x.x Cuídate tu también, besukos!

Lucre: Hallo! xD ¡¡Me alegro de que te guste! n.n Sirius, ay, Siriusín… ¡Claro que somos varias a las que nos gustaría semejante ejemplar! Es que más bien la pregunta es… ¿A quién no le gustaría? Buf… Es divino xD Espero que te guste este cap. Besukos!

Virginia 91: Holaps! Sí, generalmente subo los caps de los dos fics a la vez, pero aquella vez tuve un contratiempo y no pude… v.v Antes de irme dejaré otro cap más para que nos aburráis… Y en el tiempo en que yo este fuera tendréis tiempo para pensar en que pasará y para mandarme amenazas de muerte como no vuelva ya de mi viaje! xDD No sé si escribiré justamente entera la escena en la que se concibe Harrito… x.xU Pero si el comienzo de esa escena y también el final, lo del medio lo dejo en manos de vuestras mentes perversas xDD Sam, mi pobre Sammy… Y Sirius y Nick, ¡son tan monos! Una pena que Nicky se nos vaya… v.v Cuídate mucho, besukos mil! n.n

liZzyd!: Hi! ¿Te quite yo la virginidad? ¡Wow! Me siento halagada xDDD Pero como todavía eres principiante y te queda mucho por leer, ya verás que precisamente estos fics no son de los mejores que leerás… xDD (Y ya que estás empezando, te recomiendo que leas "Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ahí" y su continuación (no creo que haya persona que no lo haya leído xD), y "Arte de vengarte" y su continuación "Por amor al arte", son de lo mejor que encontrarás por aquí n.n) ¡Bueno, cuídate mucho! Besukines

Tsukushi Makino: Holas! Cuando comencé a leer tu fic me quedé así - 0.0 Vaya, Lily reencarnada en la hija de Hermione y Ron! xDDD Curioso, porque… ¿De donde va a sacar los ojos verdes? O.o Pero me pareció que era un fic muy original y me gustó n.n ¡Ya te dejaré rr antes de irme! n.n Gracias por review, cuídate mucho! n.n

Y una vez terminada la sesión de contestaciones, menos mal, pensé que nunca se terminaría xDD Os cuento que pasará en el próximo cap, que lo tendréis aquí antes de que os deis cuenta, pero que será lo único que leáis de mí en un mes xD Veamos, el cap se llama "Decir adiós no es decir hasta siempre". Me gusta el título, es hiper bonito xDD ¿Qué pasará? Pues que Nick se nos va, no sin antes tener una larga charla con Sirius y decirle algo que lo dejará confundido. Y el fin será algo relacionado con cierta mortifaga n.n Ya no digo más. Besukos y hasta pronto! n.n

P.D: ¡Por cierto! Los aurores si que están en el segundo piso xDD ¡Adivine! ¡Yúju! xD


	11. Decir Adiós No Es Decir Hasta Siempre

11. Decir adiós no es decir hasta siempre

-Date prisa, James. No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que Nick coja el traslador.

-¿Nick?

-Sí, venga, James, no seas lento –dijo Lily cogiendo su chaqueta y corriendo hacia la chimenea.

-Insisto en que los polvos flu son la manera menos segura de viajar –gruñó Sirius.

-Y yo insisto en que es la más rápida, y la única que tenemos a mano –le rebatió Lily cogiendo un tarro lleno de polvos brillantes-. A caso que quieras aparecerte.

-No es mala idea –dijo Sirius.

-¡Oh! Que más dará –dijo Lily cogiendo un puñado de polvos e introduciéndose en la chimenea-. A la estación central de trasladores.

Y despareció con un suave "Pum". James siguió sus pasos y Sirius a regañadientes hizo lo mismo que su mejor amigo.

-Estarás contenta –murmuro Sirius poniéndose en pie con agilidad.

-La verdad es que no. Esto es enorme –suspiró Lily mirando el gran edificio en el que estaban.

El imponente edificio que se alzaba sobre ellos tenía la pinta de ser muy antiguo. Las paredes eran de madera, el suelo crujía a cada paso que dabas, los techos eran altísimos y varios relojes marcando una hora diferente los rodeaban. Una gran cantidad de lechuzas volaba sobre ellos en la misma dirección, hacia una gran puerta sobre la que colgaba un cartel en letras doradas "Información y venta de billetes".

Sirius se había subido sobre un montón de maletas y miraba hacia todos los lados con desesperación.

-¿Cómo has sabido que se iba? –preguntó Lily desde abajo.

-Por la despedida de esta mañana… Algo me ha dicho que no andaba bien, y así era, tienen los tres billetes reservados para el traslador de las 10:00 pm destino Paris.

-¡Haber empezado por ahí! –exclamó Lily echando a correr hacia una de las taquillas de información-. Buenas noches –comenzó Lily con una sonrisa encantadora-. ¿El traslador con destino a Paris que sale a las 10?

El chico alzó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa conquistadora.

-Pero, mírate… ¿Qué tal, mujer de mi vida?

-¡Brian! –exclamó Lily abriendo mucho sus ojos verdes.

-¡Estás preciosa! Mucho más guapa que la última vez que nos vimos. Tienes un brillo cegador.

Lily rió.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó alzando una ceja.

Brian asintió y recorrió con la mirada la estación.

-Hmm… Dime que no se debe a mi hermanito querido… -dijo Brian mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa burlona.

-Brian, es algo urgente –dijo Lily interrumpiéndolo-. ¿Dónde podemos encontrar el traslador con destino a Paris?

Brian apartó la mirada de James y se volvió a Lily. La miró con su sonrisa burlona y después asintió.

-Vamos, te llevaré –dijo el rubio echando a andar a paso firme.

-Es por aquí –gritó Lily llamando la atención de Sirius y James.

Ambos miraron a Brian sorprendidos y echaron a correr tras ellos.

-Pero… ¡Si tú no trabajas aquí! –exclamó James mirando a su hermanastro con el ceño fruncido.

Brian rió.

-Lo sé, pero al parecer Lily así lo ha pensado –la pelirroja se ruborizó-. Aunque sé donde esta, porque yo voy a coger el mismo.

-¿Te vas a Paris? –pregunto James alzando las cejas.

-Sí, con Amy.

-¿Con…? ¿Con Amy? –repitió Sirius.

-Sí… Somos novios… -Brian miró extrañado a su hermano-. ¿No os lo ha dicho?

Lily había abierto tanto la boca que un tren podía haber entrado perfectamente por ella, y Sirius lo miraba incrédulo.

-¡¿Cómo no me lo ha dicho esa niñata francesa desagradecida! –se indignó Lily echando a andar con más rapidez, pues ya había visto la melena rubia de Amy.

-Ella no es francesa, Lily –le corrigió Brian.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada y echó a correr.

-¡Se va a enterar! –Lily cogió a Amy del brazo y la obligó a girarse-. ¡Amy!

-¡Lils! ¿Cómo te has enterado? ¡No te localizaba, cielo! –dijo Amy saltando al cuello de su amiga y abrazándola.

Lily la miró anonada.

-¡Me acabo de enterar gracias a Brian! ¿Cómo que sois novios? –preguntó Lily.

Amy sonrió con felicidad.

-Desde que tú te despediste. Pero… Creí que te lo había dicho –finalizó la rubia desconcertada.

-Pues por lo visto no –dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Amy con una sonrisa.

-¡Nick! –gritó Lily-. ¡Se me había olvidado! Y sale… ¡En dos minutos! Oh, Dios mío –Lily se subió sobre James con facilidad y miró hacia todas partes hasta que distinguió la perfecta melena rubia plateada de la medio veela-. ¡Allí, Sirius!

Y como si gritar el nombre del moreno hubiese sido un botón que accionaba a Nick se giró y miró con nerviosismo hacia todos los lados, hasta que lo vio encaminarse hacia ella. Sirius la cogió del brazo y la arrastró hasta un lugar lo suficientemente alejado de Gerard y Fleur que miraban con curiosidad a Nick y Sirius.

-No voy a permitir que te vayas, no después de lo que hemos vivido estas semanas –dijo Sirius mirándola a los ojos.

-Sirius… -susurró Nick abrazándolo.

Sirius la miró extrañado, se esperaba toda clase de reacciones menos esa. La rubia se separó del chico con una de sus sonrisas dulces.

-Escúchame bien, cielo. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que nos tuvimos que despedir? –preguntó Nick con suavidad.

-Sí… -contestó Sirius.

-Bien… ¿Y recuerdas también que ninguno de los dos creía que nos volveríamos a encontrar?

-Sí…

-Bueno… Pues míranos, aquí estamos otra vez, despidiéndonos… Y nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, y hemos pasado las semanas más maravillosas de nuestras vidas… ¿O no?

Sirius la miró a los ojos y asintió.

-Pues entonces… Ten por seguro que este adiós no será el último que nos demos, yo te diré cual será ese último adiós… Pero ten por seguro que este no es… -dijo Nick acariciando la mejilla de Sirius mientras retenía las lágrimas.

-Entonces… Nos volveremos a ver.

Nick miró hacia Gerard y Fleur y se giró de nuevo hacia Sirius.

-Ahora escúchame, van a venir tiempos muy difíciles para todos… ¿Vale? Cuando te veas en peligro, cuando no sepas a quien acudir… Porque… Porque ya nadie cree en ti… Ya sabes donde vivo… Búscame… Siempre voy a estar para ti, no importa que haya pasado… Voy a estar para ti, ¿me has entendido? –dijo la rubia obligándolo a mirarle.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza, confundido.

-Nick… No entiendo…

-Ahora no lo entiendes… Pero lo entenderás… Y entonces te acordarás de esto… ¿Vale?

-Sí…

-Bien… Me están esperando, Sirius…Te quiero, nunca lo dudes...

-Y yo a ti…-dijo el moreno lleno de confusión-. Te voy a echar mucho de menos.

-Y yo… Pero no de la misma forma –dijo Nick con una sonrisa misteriosa-. Yo tengo algo para acordarme siempre de ti, para de alguna forma tenerte cerca de mí… Tú en cambio… Cuídate mucho, Sirius –añadió Nick besándolo dulcemente.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso? –pregunto Sirius todavía más confuso.

Nick volvió a sonreír.

-No te lo puedo decir… El destino lo ha decidido así. (N/A: ¡Mentira, fue JK! xD)

-¿Y cómo…? ¿Cómo sabes que vendrán tiempos difíciles? –ya que no la volvería a ver en mucho tiempo, le tenía que preguntar todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

-Soy medio veela, cielo…

-¿Y eso…?

-Tiene mucho que ver… Mi madre sabe cosas que ni tú te podrías imaginar –dijo Nick sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Y…?

-Esas preguntas se irán contestando solas con el tiempo… Cuando nos volvamos a ver… Ya me dirás –lo volvió a besar y echo a andar hacia Gerard y Fleur-. Adiós, Sirius…

-¡Nick! –gritó Sirius.

La rubia se giró con una sonrisa y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Lo sé –dijo Nick asintiendo-. De verdad que lo sé…

Lily se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Cuídate mucho, Nick –dijo Lily mirándola a los ojos.

Nick evitó la mirada de la pelirroja y carraspeó.

-Lo haré… Pero... Tú… Perdóname –dijo Nick-. Perdóname, Lils.

-¿Por…?

Nick la abrazó.

-Cuidaré de él como pueda –y entró tan rápido como pudo en la sala de pasajeros.

-¿Qué…? –Lily la miró aturdida y Sirius le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-A mí tampoco me ha dado explicaciones.

-Es que… ¡Me ha pedido perdón! ¿Perdón por qué? –preguntó Lily.

Sirius la miró y se encogió de hombros.

-A mí me ha dicho que nadie iba a creer en mí… Así que, imagínate… -dijo Sirius.

o.O…O.o

-Buf… Despedirme de mis únicas amigas…-murmuró Lily saliendo de la estación y sentándose en las escaleras de piedra.

-Pero… Me tienes a mí –dijo James rodeando los brazos de la pelirroja con su brazo.

Lily sonrió.

-Que consuelo… -dijo con ironía.

-¡Ey! –exclamo James indignado.

-Es broma –dijo Lily cogiendo a James del moflete y sonriéndole-. Tú me das cosas que ellas no pueden… Me das lo que en este momento le da sentido a mi vida… Amor.

James sonrió y la beso con suavidad.

-Bueno… ¡Par de tortolitos! ¿Para cuándo la boda? Espero ser el padrino –dijo Sirius tras ellos.

Lily rió y James se quedo pensativo.

-Claro… ¿Y el pobre Remus? ¿Lo dejarás sin derecho a nada?

-Bueno… Él puede ser… Er…

-¿El padrino del niño? –le sugirió Lily.

-¡No! –gritó Sirius-. Eso si que no. El único padrino del niño soy yo, y se acabó.

Lily se echó a reír.

-¿Qué opinas, James? ¿Dejamos la vida de nuestros retoños en manos de este desquiciado? –pregunto Lily divertida.

James sacudió la cabeza y los miró.

-¿Dices?

-¡Estaba en su mundo, Lils! Ni caso –dijo Sirius sentándose junto a la pelirroja-. Hablemos tú y yo, que me parece que eres la única sensata en esta pareja.

-Supuestamente eres mi mejor amigo… -masculló James.

-Y lo eres, James, lo eres… Venga, no te pongas celosín, que tú eres el único hombre de mi vida… -dijo Sirius con sorna y abrazando a su amigo.

-¡Remus! –chilló Lily llevándose las manos a la boca.

Los dos amigos miraron hacia donde miraba Lily. Una chica castaña y un chico rubio y de aspecto cansado discutían acaloradamente. Sirius y James se levantaron y se pusieron en seguida a la defensiva.

-Quietos –les ordenó Lily levantándose también-. No hagáis nada…

o.O…O.o

-¡Creo que fui lo suficientemente especifica, Remus! –gritó Sam-. ¡Déjalo ya! ¿No puedes ser como ellos? ¿No puedes aceptarlo?

-No, no puedo aceptarlo, porque sé que todavía queda algo de la Sam que yo conocí –dijo Remus con tranquilidad.

-¡No queda nada!

-¿Segura? –pregunto Remus sonriendo.

Sam se dudó por unos instantes.

-Más que segura… -gruñó.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro… ¿Por qué no has matado a Amy? ¿A Lily? ¿A James? ¿A Sirius? ¿… Por qué no me has matado?

-Yo no… -comenzó Sam llorosa.

-Todavía no has elegido a quien ser leal… ¿Verdad?

-¡Claro que sí! A mi Señor.

-¿A tu Señor? –repitió Remus con ironía.

-Ya… Por lo menos eso es lo que cree él, lo que creen todos… Porque la excusa perfecta para no matarnos es… No es el momento, ¿verdad, Sammy?

-¡No sabes nada! –chilló la castaña echando a andar.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No… No… No lo entenderías…

-¿Y quién sí?

Sam se echó a llorar, pero continuó andando.

-¡No me provoques, Remus!

-No te tengo miedo, Sam… No a ti –dijo el licántropo inalterable tras ella.

-¡He dicho que no hagáis nada! –bramó Lily junto a ellos, James y Sirius apuntaban a Sam con sus varitas.

Sam se giró con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, pero con los ojos hinchados.

-Así que… ¿Creéis que podéis luchar contra mí? ¡Qué divertido!

Remus cogió a James y a Sirius de las capas y negó con la cabeza.

-Dejarla en paz.

-Gracias, Remus –dijo Sam alegremente.

-Sabes perfectamente porque lo hago –murmuro Remus fulminándola con la mirada.

Y por primera vez, a Sam se le quitaron todas las ganas de decir nada.

o.O…O.o

**¡Y esto es TODO por un mesecito!** T.T Os voy a echar horrores de menos… Así que sed buenas y dejarme muchos reviews y yo seré feliz y volveré con más ganas de publicar cosas nuevas! xDDD Lo último es broma, dejándome o no review voy a volver con muchas ganas de publicar todo lo que se me ocurra n.n

Er… ¡No tengo tiempo para contestar a los reviews! (Pero MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por todo, os quiero un montón (ya lo he dicho, pero es que es por si no os habéis dado cuenta xD) y haré lo que pueda para leer los reviews que me dejéis! n.n) Me voy para el aeropuerto en… ¡15 min! Así que ya os podéis imaginar que estoy algo histérica x.xU (Por no comentar nada de mi madre) Pero yo es prometí que os dejaría un último cap y yo las promesas las cumplo.

A ver, que os puedo decir. Que sí, que Nick ya no nos aparece hasta el cap extra "Lo que no nos contó JK Rowling", nos hemos despedido de ella pero no para siempre xD Er… Sam, el cap que viene va a ser principalmente sobre ella… Así que x.xU Mejor no os digo nada, Sirius… Me da penita, pero parece que se ha conformado con lo que le ha dicho Nick, claro que sí, la va a volver a ver n.n Pero también veremos su adiós definitivo T……T Dos caps (más el extra) quedan solamente, ya os dije al principio de que no tenía intención de hacerlo muy largo, así que no me pidáis que lo alargue más, porque no puedo ;…;, buf… Voy a echar de menos este fic T.T

Bueno me voy que prácticamente mi madre me está tirando de la silla xD y mi padre está en la puerta con cara de mal humor y moviendo el pie de una forma que te hace salir de tus casillas. Deciros que en un mes exactamente ya tendréis otro cap de Nothing New, y que si queréis matarme por no actualizar en tanto tiempo, os dejo xDDD ¿Qué pasará? Alguien muere, Sam lo aclara todo, Voldie aparece en acción y em… Ya. Mejor no digo nada más xDD Ah, bueno sí, a ver si adivináis donde irá esto:

-Ya sé que no soy muy original, pero ya sabes que la imaginación nunca ha sido lo mío…

Lily ahogó un grito.

Y eso es todo amigos. Besukooooooooos! Cuidaros mucho! n.n


	12. The Day I Die

**Nothing New**

12. The Day I Die

-Sabes perfectamente porque lo hago –murmuro Remus fulminándola con la mirada.

Y por primera vez, a Sam se le quitaron todas las ganas de decir nada.

-Creo que… Nos debes una explicación, Sam –masculló Lily cruzándose de brazos frente a ella.

Sam la miró con las cejas alzadas.

-¿Una explicación? Exactamente eso fue lo que yo te intente dar aquel día en el callejón, pero no, tú estabas histérica, fuera de sí…

-¿Y cómo estarías tú si te enterases de que yo estoy en el bando contrario, traicionándote?

-¿Traicionándome? –Sam sonrió-. Eres demasiado buena para hacer eso Lily.

Lily la miró sorprendida.

-Nunca, ni aunque fuese tu última oportunidad de sobrevivir. Nunca traicionarías a tus amigos –dijo Sam sin dejar de sonreír.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior.

-¡Eso mismo pensaba yo de ti! Pero estaba muy equivocada… ¡Tú no puedes hablar de una persona, por muy bien que la conozcas! O si no fíjate en mí. Habrías sido la última persona de la que hubiese sospechado, Sam, la última.

Sam miraba con sumo interés el suelo gris de las calles.

-¿Por qué, Sam? –pregunto Lily mirando con curiosidad a la castaña.

Sam alzó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

-Él y yo somos familia, ambos llevamos la sangre de Salazar Slytherin corriendo por nuestras venas… -Sam esbozó una sonrisa irónica-. La madre del Señor Tenebroso y mi abuelo eran hermanos, mi madre no era más que una hija bastarda que nunca conoció a su padre. Pero el Señor Tenebroso no ceso hasta que nos encontró a mi madre y a mí. Mi madre es una de las brujas más respetadas del Mundo Mágico, como bien sabéis, en sus tiempos una Slytherin brillante, pero con un corazón demasiado bueno para pertenecer a esa casa.

Lily miraba incrédula a Sam, Sam… ¿Prima de Lord Voldemort? Pero… ¿El mundo estaba loco? James y Sirius miraban a Sam de igual manera, en cambio Remus escuchaba con cierta normalidad el relato de la mortifaga.

-Mi padre todo un Gryffindor de los pies a la cabeza. ¿Cómo una Slytherin iba a terminar con un Gryffindor? Supongo que ni ellos lo saben –dijo Sam divertida-. Simplemente se enamoraron y nací yo, para orgullo de mi padre acabe en Gryffindor, como él, mi madre también se alegro, pero sé que en el fondo esperaba que siguiese su ejemplo y que en aquella ocasión no cometiese la estupidez de echar a perder la reputación de una buena Slytherin, como hizo ella. Cuando él nos encontró, mi madre se opuso completamente a que me llevase con él.

Él no estaba interesado en mi madre, solo me quería a mí. Decía que mi madre había ya hecho mucho, llegar hasta un puesto tan bueno en la sociedad mágica, era más que suficiente para una Slytherin que se había casado con un Gryffindor. Ahora era mi turno, ahora era yo la que tenía que ascender, y lo haría de su mano. Él mato a mi padre para asegurarse de que nada se interpusiese entre él y yo, mi madre… Murió al poco después de ser asesinado mi padre, antes de morir me rogó que no me uniese a él, que era un ser malo y retorcido, cruel y sin apenas rastro de ser humano dentro de él. Pero ahora ya no había nada que nos separase a él y a mí. A partir de aquel día mis defensas se fueron debilitando, no comía, no dormía, ¡no me creía que yo fuese pariente de un ser como él! Prácticamente no vivía, no hacía nada bien y tenía a Remus muy preocupado, pero… -Sam sonrió-. No tardó en descubrir todo. Pero antes de eso el Señor Tenebroso me atrajo a él…

Un día vino a visitarme, estuvimos hablando, al principio me negué rotundamente, tal y como le había prometido a mi madre, pero… Él no se iba a dar por vencido, y no lo hizo. Me uní a él casi inconscientemente y de repente todos mis problemas cesaron, volvía a sentirme viva y feliz. Sí, feliz… Hacía cosas horribles, pero era feliz. Era feliz con Remus y… ¡Lo tenía todo!

Pero entonces, volví a ver a Nicole… Volví a ver a una de mis mejores amigas, nuestra misión era matar al Ministro de Magia, aquel hombre nos estaba trayendo demasiados problemas, yo estaba al mando de aquella operación. Ese estúpido hombre no se imaginaba que un puñado de mortifagos aparecería en su casa y lo mataría y que mucho menos después de eso, torturaría al resto de su familia. Pero cuando vi a Nick, frente a cinco de mis hombres, sin miedo, sosteniéndole la mirada a cada uno, todo lo que mi Señor había construido para mí se derrumbó. Los paré inmediatamente y nos fuimos, no sin antes ver la mirada de sorpresa, miedo e incredulidad de Nick.

-¡Mataste a su padre! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una mirada de agradecimiento? –bramó Sirius molesto.

Sam se volvió hacía él con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que no, Black. A partir de ahí me obligué a mí misma, a deshacerme de todos los recuerdos que me pudieran crear remordimientos a la hora de enfrentarme a vosotros. Después de Nick, llegó Amy, ay… Esa chiquilla era como mi hermana pequeña, pero se entrometió demasiado –Sam negó con la cabeza sonriente-. Y al ver mi negativa corrió a avisar a su hermanito.

Sam pusó los ojos en blanco, visiblemente molesta.

-Entonces fuiste tú el que te entrometiste demasiado, Remus –dijo fulminando con la mirada al licántropo-. Alertando de esa forma a tus amiguitos aurores, ¡estaba bajo vigilancia por tu culpa! Vosotros dos –continuó señalando a James y Sirius-, parecíais mis perritos falderos… Realmente insoportables… -Sam suspiró-. Tuve que despistaros con Malfoy y Snape, menos mal que tu odio hacia Snape te cegó, Potter, no quiero saber que hubiese ocurrido si no hubiera pasado eso… Y cuando todo volvía a la normalidad, ¡zas! Apareciste tú –Sam se giró hacia Lily y la señaló sonriente-. Mi Señor estaba ansioso por conocerte, una muchachita sangre sucia tan inteligente y tan buena bruja, la niña predilecta de muchos profesores, una de las preferidas de Dumbledore, y el punto débil de James Potter. Oh, Potter, Potter… Si supieras la de dolores de cabeza que le has traído…

Sam rió, Lily miró a Sam con el ceño fruncido.

-Recuerdo su expresión cuando le dije que habías vuelto. Pero tú también lo descubriste –Sam hizó una mueca llena de decepción-. Y no dejaste que me explicase, estabas tan dolida, tan defraudada… -Sam negó con la cabeza con tristeza-. Si no estuvieses tan enamorada de Potter, si no fueras tan leal…, habrías llegado muy lejos con nosotros, Lils. Pero… En el fondo me alegro de que haya sido así –dijo Sam mirando a Lily a los ojos-. La Orden del Fénix tiene suerte teniéndote entre ellos… Mucha suerte. Aunque haya pasado todo esto… Sigues siendo la mejor amiga que tendré jamás… La más leal y la más buena, de la que nunca dudaré.

-Sam… -murmuró Lily.

-Siento mucho haberos hecho esto… Pero, la familia es la familia –dijo Sam intentando sonreír a la vez que contenía las lágrimas-. Y mi lealtad hacia él estaba en mis venas, no pretendo que lo entendáis… Yo, yo no soy como tú, Black. Así que no me mires así, tu caso y el mío eran muy diferent…

Sam se quedó callada al notar a Lily abrazándola con fuerza.

-Estás perdonada… -dijo Lily con una sonrisa débil.

-Pero…

-No creo que me hayas entregado del todo… -dijo Lily apartándose de la castaña sonriente.

-Pero, Lily… -dijo James asombrado.

-Es mi amiga, James. Tengo que confiar en ella –aseguró Lily.

-¿Aunque sea una mortifaga? –pregunto una voz tras ella.

-Aunque sea una mortifaga, Voldemort –contestó Lily dando media vuelta.

-Interesante –comentó Voldemort acercándose a Sam-. No les pidas perdón, Sammy, estas cosas pasan a diario… Hoy en día, nadie puede confiar en nadie, lo saben a la perfección.

-Pero… Ellos eran mis amigos.

-Ahora tienes otros amigos.

-¿Esos estúpidos de tus seguidores? Son unos perdedores, vamos, ¡sabes a la perfección por que están contigo! –exclamó la castaña exasperada.

-Claro que lo sé, Sam… Por eso te busqué. Tú nunca me traicionarías, ¿verdad, Sam?

-No…

-Así me gusta. Y ahora veamos, ¿por quién empiezo? –Voldemort recorrió las caras de los presentes-. ¡Vaya! Un licántropo, ¿por qué no estas con el resto de tu especie, Lupin?

-Lo que les prometes no es real –contestó Remus con sencillez.

-Oh, pero a ellos les vale.

Remus sonrió.

-A mi no. Yo quiero que me devuelvas a Sam.

-¿A Sam? –Voldemort giró la cabeza hasta la castaña-. No me habías dicho nada sobre él, Sam.

-No es de tu incumbencia. Creo que te tendría que bastar con mi lealtad y mis servicios.

Voldemort negó con la cabeza.

-No, Sam, eso no esta bien. A mí todo o nada.

Sam lo miró molesta. Lily miraba sorprendida a ambos, la otra vez el encuentro había sido completamente diferente.

-Yo… Creía que tú tratabas con más…

-¿Respeto a Tom? –dijo Sam divertida.

Voldemort la miró con odio.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así? –gruñó Voldemort.

Sam sonrió.

-Solo lo trato así cuando hay mortifagos cerca –dijo Sam-. Cuando solo estamos él y yo, no. Al fin y al cabo, somos familia, y entre las familias hay mucho cariño y confianza, ¿verdad? –preguntó Sam mirando a Voldemort.

-Por supuesto, Sam –dijo Voldemort alzando las cejas.

-Solo lo haces porque me necesitas –dijo Sam aburrida-. Puedes empezar cuando quieras.

-¿De verdad? –inquirió Voldemort-. Entonces, empezaremos por el licántropo.

-¡NO! –gritó Sam interponiéndose entre la varita de Voldemort y el cuerpo de Remus-. Él no.

-¿Le quieres?

Sam le mantuvo la mirada.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Claro que sí, recuerda que nada se interpondrá entre nosotros, Sam.

-No los puedes matar… No a ellos, lo prometiste –masculló Sam agachando la cabeza.

-Pero están dando demasiados problemas, Sam, demasiados, y a mí ese tipo de gente me molesta…

-¡Sé que es lo que te molesta! Pero me prometiste que no, si los mantenía alejados.

-Pero no has cumplido tu parte del trato.

-Por favor… -suplicó Sam llorosa.

-Aparta, Samantha.

-Mi Señor, por favor… -dijo Sam cayendo de rodillas.

Voldemort recorrió la cara de Sam con sus ojos rojizos.

-¿Darías tu vida por ellos? –cuestionó Voldemort divertido.

Remus agarraba con fuerza el hombro de Sam.

-No permitiré que la mates –dijo Remus desafiante.

-No creo que puedas impedirlo… -declaró Voldemort indiferente-. Me has decepcionado, pequeña, eras mi mano derecha, al final sacaste la lealtad de tu padre, ¿eh?

-¡Nunca te los entregue!

-Lo sé, lo sé… Pero yo era paciente, esperaba que algún día te dieses cuenta de que no merecía la pena, mi Sammy… Traicionar al que te lo ha dado todo.

-¡Tú no me lo has dado todo!

-Bueno, tienes razón… Todo puede que no, pero si mucho… No puedo dejarte con vida, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Sam asintió.

-Pero prométeme que no les harás nada.

Voldemort la miró.

-Entonces es tu decisión final, ¿verdad? –dijo Voldemort apuntando a la castaña, Sam asintió-. Fuiste una buena mortifaga… Tu madre habría estado orgullosa, y tu padre de este ridículo acto… Pero es tu decisión –Voldemort paró los dos ataques que Remus y James le habían mandado, y congeló a los cuatro presentes-. Tienes unos amigos muy simpáticos –comentó con ironía-. Cuídate, pequeña… _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Sam miró con pánico la varita de Voldemort a la vez que un chorro de luz verde le daba directamente en el pecho, miró por última vez a Remus y sonrió débilmente, a la vez que su cuerpo caía con fuerza contra el suelo.

-No hagáis nada –dijo Voldemort dirigiéndose a los dos mortifagos que estaban tras él, y que había detenido en todo momento los ataques de los Merodeadores y la pelirroja-. Nos vamos.

Avery y Malfoy miraron el cuerpo de Sam y siguieron a Voldemort.

-¿Por qué no ha dejado que nos vieran y pudiésemos deshacernos de ellos, mi Señor? -pregunto Malfoy.

-No me cuestiones, Malfoy –gruñó Voldemort.

-Sí, mi Señor…

o.O…O.o

-Fue… Una buena chica, Remus… -dijo James.

Remus abrazaba con desesperación el cuerpo sin vida de Sam.

-No lo digas simplemente por quedar bien, James…

-Creo que deberíamos irnos, Remus… -dijo Sirius apoyando una mano en el hombro del licántropo.

-Sí, Remus, Sirius tiene razón… -hipó Lily limpiándose las lágrimas.

Remus asintió.

-Tendrá su entierro, Remus… -le susurró la pelirroja abrazándolo-. Ahora, deja que se marche, Remus… No te aferres a ella, deja que descanse en paz…

-Te dije que era buena…

-Lo sé, Remus… Yo también estaba ahí, ahora vamonos… Vamos, suéltala…

Remus dejó a Sam recostada sobre el asfalto.

-El Ministerio debe de estar por llegar –dijo James.

-Te quiero, Sam… -murmuro Remus dejándose llevar por Sirius y James.

Lily miró por última vez a su amiga y sonrió.

-Perdóname, debería haberte dejado hablar… Lo siento mucho, de verdad… Yo solo… Nada de lo que diga ahora cambiará nada, lo sé… Pero… Yo… -Lily apretó con fuerza su mano derecha y volvió a hipar-. Que duermas bien, pequeña…

Remus, Sirius y James ya habían desaparecido. Lily se levantó y suspiró agarrando con fuerza en colgante en forma de rayo que Sam siempre llevaba.

-Remus cuidará bien de esto… Te lo prometo –y desapareció.

o.O…O.o

_2 semanas más tarde…_

-James… ¿Estás bien, cielo? –preguntó Lily mirando a James.

James alzó la cabeza y comenzó a jugar nervioso con un papelito.

-Sí, claro… ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

-¿Por qué estas ligeramente histérico? –dijo Lily divertida.

-¿Yo? ¡En absoluto!

Lily negó con la cabeza sonriente y comenzó a subir las escaleras. James se arrodilló en el suelo y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Se puede saber que diablos estás haciendo, James? –preguntó Lily alzando una ceja.

-¡No me lo pongas más difícil, Lils! –se quejó James-. Bueno… Esto… Ya sabes que la imaginación nunca ha sido lo mío y que… Bueno… Me gusta lo clásico y… -James rebuscó en su bolsillo interior. Lily abrió mucho los ojos a la vez que James sacaba una cajita de terciopelo azul oscuro-. Yo… ¿Te quieres casar conmigo, Lily Evans?

Lily ahogó un grito a la vez que se llevaba las manos a la boca, soltó una risita nerviosa y se tiró sobre James.

-¡Claro que sí, tontorrón!

James sonrió complacido y le colocó el anillo en el dedo. Lily miró con una sonrisa el precioso anillo bañado en oro blanco con un precioso diamante en medio.

-¿Por eso estabas tan nervioso? ¿Pensabas que te iba decir que no? –preguntó Lily mirándolo feliz.

-Bueno… La otra vez terminaste conmigo por esa razón.

-¡Oh, James! –dijo Lily besándolo dulcemente-. Eso no pasará nunca más. Te quiero.

-Y yo –dijo James cargando a Lily en brazos y subiendo el tramo de escaleras que faltaba y entrando en su habitación. Recostó a la pelirroja en la cama y la volvió a besar.

-Parece mentira que esto sea real, James… Es… Tan perfecto… -murmuro Lily.

-A veces yo también pienso que esto es un sueño… Que tú en realidad nunca llegaste a los despachos Potter en busca de trabajo…

Lily sonrió y lo besó.

-Pero eso si que pasó… Al igual que todo lo que estamos viviendo…

Lily entreabrió los ojos perezosa, buscó entre las sabanas a James, pero se desilusionó al no encontrar más que vacío. Se incorporó y la imagen de estar rodeada por una cantidad inmensa de flores la despertó por completo.

La habitación estaba rodeada de rosas blancas, Lily las miró maravillada y buscó alguna nota entre aquel jardín de rosas blancas, la encontró en la mesilla de noche. La letra era la inconfundible de James.

"Gracias por todos los segundos de tu vida que me has regalado. Te quiere, James". Lily sonrió, compartir el resto de su vida con el hombre el que amaba iba a ser maravilloso.

o.O…O.o

T.T Me ha salido demasiado romanticón el final xD Lo siento, lo siento, lo sientoooo. Sé que dije un mes y ha pasado algo así como un mes y una semana xDDD Pero es que no he tenido tiempo para publicar x.x Como ya he dicho en el otro fic demasiadas cosas para poco tiempo n.n ¿Quién se ha leído ya HP6? n.n (Yop!) xD Y ahora vamos a hablar del fic y de este cap tan super extraño:

Primero y más importante, Sammy y Lordy Voldemorty xD Son familia? Sip, sipi, sip xDD Una de las paranoias que se me ocurrieron en USA, así que culpar a los guiris no a mí x.xU xDD Tenía que haber una buena razón así que, ¡se me ocurrió esta genial idea xD! Que Sam muera al final es algo que tenía que pasar os guste o no. Si no Remus nunca desistiría y bla, bla, bla… Así que tenía que quitarla de en medio y obligar a Remus a olvidarse de ella. Remusín tenía razón en el fondo Sammy era más buena que un trozo de pan xDD (EJEM! ¬¬U)

Segundo, James y Lily se casan, sip, bueno, era obvio x.x xDDD En el cap siguiente veremos la bodita y algo más xDDD Y después llega el esperado cap de "Lo que no nos contó…" Así que de ellos dos nos despediremos en el cap siguiente, adiósito Jamsie Poo y Lily Poo.

Y ahora contesto a los rr, muchas gracias por los rr que me dejasteis! n.n

LiZzyd.!: Holaaaps! A vers… ¿Qué paso en el cap anterior? Que Nickyta se no fue, no sin antes decirle a Siriusín lo que pasará en el futuro y algo así también hace con Lily, que Amy y Brian son novios y si van para París a vivir, y que Lily, James y Sirius ven a Sam discutir con Remus, principalmente eso o.O xDDD Si hay algo que sigues sin entender, tan solo pregúntame! ¿A qué este mesecito se te ha hecho muy cortito? Seguro que apenas lo has notado xDD Muchísimos bsks y cuídate muchito! n.n

Josesita: Hellops! 0.o A mi esa canción de "No se acaba el amor, solo porque no estás" nu me suena de nada x.XU xDDD Neee, Fleur nunca sabrá nada, al igual que Sirius… Pobeshitos míos T…T Espero que este cap te haya gustado y no te haya parecido rarito… Que duermas bien xDD Muchos bsks, y byesss! n.n

Karipotter: Hi-hi! Claro que Nick sabe que va a pasar en el futuro, Nick es un personaje lleno de sorpresas! n.n Se despide como los demás, con la diferencia de que sabe algo que los demás no sabemos… No sé si me has entendido x.xU xDDD A Sam, bueno creo que la muerte la ayudará a reflexionar sobre lo que ha hecho… xDDD Pero al final no ha terminado tan mal, ¿ne? Bsks, sayonara! n.n

Ely: T.T No me llames mala, que no es mi culpa haberme ido de vacaciones (Bueno igual un poquito… xD). Espero que este cap te haya gustado también! n.n Bsks 1000

Lorena: Hey! Me alegro de que te guste mi fic n.n Siempre nos gusta oír que a la gente le gusta lo que escribimos. ¿Los 11 caps en una tarde? ¡Vaya! Te felicito n.n Espero que este cap te haya gustado y no lo consideres extraño… Bsks y cuídate! n.n

Pitu's Paddy girl: Holaps! ¿Se te olvido que iba a hacer una continuación? T.T Voy a llorar, pero bueno al menos después de once caps xD te acordaste de que iba a escribir una continuación, mejor tarde que nunca n.n A Remus lo hago sufrir ahora, para que luego se convierta en el soso de JK Rowling xDDD Con Sirius, bueno… Igual me paso un poquito…v.vU Él no tiene la culpa xD Igual la cuenta de los días te sale un poco larga porque me he retrasado x.xU Lo siento… Pero ya estoy aquí, así que eso es lo importante n.n xDD Bsks y cuídate mucho!

Y bueno, una vez terminada la sección "Ari Contesta" xD Me despido diciendo que nos vemos en una semana, y no en un mes! xDD Y que el próximo cap será la boda de Lily y James y alguna cosilla más n.n Pero nada de tragedia, no sería capaz de escribir la muerte de ambos… Y por cierto es último cap, por si no lo sabíais, así que esta historia se nos acaba prontito… v.v Bsks y cuidaros mucho!


	13. Nuestras Vidas

**Nothing New**

13. Nuestras Vidas

Una pelirroja y un chico de pelo negro muy desordenado esperaban pacientemente a que Sirius Black se dignase a mover su lindo trasero hasta la puerta e invitarles a pasar.

Lily llevaba una bonita planta verde que le tapaba toda la cara y le impedía ver nada, aunque tampoco tenía mucho interés en ello, ya que miraba a James con coqueteo, a la vez que el moreno le respondía con una mirada muy pícara. Quizá por eso o quizá porque Sirius se había vuelto muy sigiloso, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que el moreno llevaba un buen rato apoyado en la puerta con cara de "algún día se cansaran".

Harto de aquella estúpida situación, para él, no para los tortolitos. Sirius carraspeó exageradamente, sorprendido a la pareja.

-¡Sirius! –exclamó Lily dejándole la plata sobre los brazos y entrando en el apartamento, que en aquel momento tenía un aspecto horrible-. Sirius, cielo –Sirius alzó las cejas, ¿desde cuando Lily Evans le llamaba "cielo"?-, ¿qué has estado haciendo?

Lily se giró y miró al chico con preocupación.

-Y tienes una cara espantosa –añadió la pelirroja intentando adecentar el pelo de Sirius.

Sirius miró interrogante a James que se encogió de hombros.

-Últimamente esta muy maternal con todo el mundo, obliga a Remus a comerse todo lo que esta en el plato y no deja que salga de casa sin que se lave los dientes.

-Es que, James, ¿no ves que acaban de perder a las personas más importantes de sus vidas? Necesitan una figura materna que los apoye. Y tú… ¡Eres un insensible, al no darte cuenta! –dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos-. No sé como me puedo casar con un hombre así… -murmuró Lily recogiendo un poco el salón de Sirius.

-¿Casarte? –repitió Sirius.

Lily se giró con un calcetín en la mano y una sonrisa preciosa.

-Sí –afirmó Lily enseñándole la mano en la que llevaba su precioso anillo de compromiso-. Y espero que seas el padrino.

Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír, algo que no había hecho desde que se fue Nick.

-Principalmente, a eso veníamos… Pero si no es un buen momento… –dijo James mirando a su mejor amigo con mala cara.

-¡Claro que sí! –le contestó a Lily, se giro y miró a James con el ceño fruncido-. Y tú no digas tonterías, ¿té o café? –preguntó Sirius más animado.

-Un té no estaría mal –dijo Lily desde la parte trasera del sofá de Sirius.

Sirius miró a James interrogante.

-Té estará bien –respondió el moreno sentándose en una silla de la cocina, mientras Sirius preparaba el té-. ¿Qué tal?

Sirius no se giro.

-Bien –mintió el animago.

-Oh, vamos, Sirius. Te conozco a la perfección, y estarás de todo menos bien. Además –añadió James mirando a su alrededor-, puede que no seas el rey de la limpieza, pero te gustaba tener esto más o menos decente, y ahora esto parece más un vertedero que un sitio donde vivir.

Lily ahogó un grito y entró en la cocina.

-Creo que lo mejor será que llamemos a Klady, y te lo dejemos por unos días para que arregle… -Lily busco la palabra adecuada-, este… Este basurero municipal. ¿Te parece? –Sirius abrió la boca para protestar por lo de basurero municipal, pero Lily lo silenció-. Vendrá tan pronto como lleguemos a casa. Y tu aspecto… -Lily miró con tristeza a Sirius-. ¡Con lo guapo que eres! Y en este momento te podrían contratar como doble del jovencito Frankstein.

-Lily, déjalo respirar al pobre, y atosígame a mí...

Lily parpadeó y después sonrió sentándose sobre las rodillas de James antes de besarlo con dulzura.

-Dejando de lado eso…, me preocupas, Sirius –Lily clavó sus ojos verdes en los azules del moreno-. Sé que lo de Nick te ha dejado roto, pero no puedes quedarte ahí hundido. Yo quiero ver al Sirius alegre y conquistador de siempre en mi boda, ¿vale? –dijo Lily cogiendo una de las manos de Sirius y obligándolo a mirarla-. ¡Además! Eres el padrino, y el padrino tiene que estar tan guapo y resplandeciente como la novia.

Sirius sonrió.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero solo por ese día –dijo Sirius.

Lily sonrió.

-Más te vale que sea por más tiempo –masculló James-. No quiero que mi mejor amigo sea un amargado.

-¡Qué simpático! –exclamó Sirius-. Siempre pensando en él.

-Es una de sus características más adorables… -dijo la pelirroja rodeando el cuello de James y mirándolo con una sonrisa tonta.

James se aclaró la garganta e intentó que no se notara que se había sonrojado.

-Tengo dos opciones, Lily –dijo Sirius divertido-. O James te ha dado una poción para que digas que su peor defecto, sea una virtud, o bien estás tan enamorada que te has quedado tonta.

Lily soltó una risita.

-¿La segunda? –dijo Lily con inocencia.

James no pudo resistir más y la besó.

-Vosotros por mí, no os cortéis –gruñó Sirius sirviendo el té en tres tazas.

-¿Ves? ¡Te dije que el enanito que más se parecía a él era Gruñón! –comentó Lily con una sonrisa de triunfo. (N/A: Enanito de Blancanieves y los 7 enanitos… xD)

Sirius la miró con las cejas alzadas y James rió.

-¿Y tú eres Blancanieves? –pregunto Sirius.

-Noooo, yo soy La Sirenita. Se parece más a mí.

o.O…O.o

-Sí, sí, claro que puedes besar a la novia –finalizó el… ¿Cura? (N/A: ¿Quién celebra las bodas en el mundo mágico? Un misterio más a mi lista…)

James hacía bastante que besaba a la novia como si le fuese la vida en ello. Lily no podía evitar sonreír interiormente como una tonta. ¡Ella, Lily Evans estaba casada! Y con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo. ¡Se había casado! Si el agosto pasado le hubiesen dicho que 4 meses después iba a estar pasando aquello, habría obligado a esa persona a internar en un sanatorio mental. Y más si le decían que el hombre con el que se casaría sería James.

Amy tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y miraba hacia el cielo para evitar que las lágrimas le corrieran el rimel. ¡Qué horror! No podía desarreglarse por unas lagrimillas de nada.

Los novios salieron de la iglesia intercambiando miradas cómplices y se montaron en el coche que los llevaría a la mansión de los Potter, donde se celebraba el banquete/cena. (N/A: ¡Sip! Se casaron de tarde/noche, que guay T.T)

Los invitados no tardaron en seguirles y en cuestión de una hora y media (lentos) ya estaban todos cómodamente sentados en sus puestos y preparados para comer. (A eso iban a las bodas, ¿no? A comer… xD)

Lily, que estaba sentada entre James y Amy, intercambió una mirada con la última. Amy la miró preocupada, precisamente el día de su boda, no era el más indicado para ponerse enferma, el día antes habían asegurado que aquellos mareos solo se debían a los nervios de la boda. No había nada por lo que preocuparse, pero Amy empezaba a hacerlo.

Después de la comida llegó el baile, como buena costumbre los novios lo iniciaron, pero Lily a penas dio dos vueltas y sintió unas ganas horribles de vomitar. Se disculpó con James y corrió a sentarse en una silla, mientras los invitados se unían al baile. Amy se acercó a Lily.

-¿Otra vez? –pregunto Amy.

-No, esta vez es peor –Lily sintió arcadas y Amy la miró con cierto pánico, y en cuestión de segundos hizo aparecer una ponchera donde Lily vomitó todo lo que había sido capaz de comer desde ayer.

Amy frunció el ceño sin apartar la vista de Lily.

-¿Comiste algo que no estaba en buen estado? –Lily negó con la cabeza-. ¿Sigues nerviosa? –Lily consiguió sonreír y volvió a negar-. Entonces… -Amy entrecerró los ojos, era la opción que tenía en mente desde que Lily empezó a sentirse mal, pero no estaba segura…-. No tendrás un retraso, ¿verdad?

Lily palideció, si es que podía palidecer más.

-Pues… Ahora que lo dices…

-¡Lily! Tú eres un reloj que nunca falla –exclamó la rubia sentándose frente a ella.

-Lo sé, lo sé…

-¿Se lo has dicho a James?

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué se pusiese más nervioso y le dieran ganas de tirarse por la ventana porque no aguantaba más presión?

-James no es así –comentó Amy-. Pero…

-¡No! No lo estoy, es solo un retraso. Ya sabes el estrés y la presión a la que he estado sometida con lo de la boda.

Amy alzó una ceja.

-No me lo creo. Ahora mismo me voy a una farmacia –dijo Amy levantándose y corriendo hacia el interior de la casa. Lily la miró desaparecer atónita.

Brian se sentó junto a la pelirroja.

-Siempre hace ese tipo de cosas… Creo que fue una de las cosas que me enamoró de ella –comentó Brian.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Qué tal en París, Brian? –preguntó Lily intentando desviar el tema.

-Bien, aunque siendo el jefe de aurores soy el blanco perfecto… -dijo Brian molesto.

-¿Jefe de aurores? –inquirió Lily sorprendida.

Brian sonrió.

-Por lo visto, soy el que mejor conoce su "modus operandus", así que estoy al cargo de todos… -Brian suspiró, y Lily se dio cuenta de la responsabilidad que aquello suponía para él-. Me ha venido bien un descanso como este... –murmuró Brian echando la cabeza hacia atrás-. Y más si ese descanso se debe a la boda de mi hermanito querido con la mujer de mi vida.

Lily rió.

-¿Aún con Amy sigo siendo la mujer de tu vida?

-Amy… Es que mi historia con Amy es larga… -dijo Brian apoyando la cabeza en su mano derecha y sonriendo tontamente.

-Lo sé –asintió Lily-. Oh, Brian… Acabo de ver algo que no me gusta nada, ¿nos vemos más tarde? –preguntó Lily levantándose con rapidez.

-Sí, claro. Adiós, Lily.

-Adiós, Brian.

Lily echó a andar hacia una de las mesas más apartadas de la pista de baile, donde se había acomodado con tres botellas de champán Remus.

-¡Remus! –le chilló Lily al castaño claro. Remus en aquel momento estaba medio dormido borracho y con la botella de champán a punto de caérsele sobre la ropa-. Remus, cariño… -Lily lo zarandeo con suavidad.

-Mi vida es un asco, Lily… -gruñó Remus incorporándose y apestando a alcohol-. Soy un licántropo, he perdido a la única persona que me ha querido de verdad por quien soy, ¡por lo que soy! Y además no tengo ni un solo knut.

Lily le echó el pelo hacia atrás y lo miró con tristeza.

-Remus… Nos tienes a nosotros, a James, a Sirius y a mí. ¡Tú mejor que nadie sabes que la vida no es fácil! Algunos tienen más suerte que otros, sí, pero por eso no hay que rendirse. Además nosotros estamos aquí, justo ahora, en tu peor momento, ¿me entiendes? ¡Nunca te vamos a abandonar, Remus! Nunca… Nostros siempre vamos a estar contigo, ¿vale? –dijo Lily cogiendo la cara de Remus entre sus manos.

-¡Es todo tan injusto! -sollozó Remus abrazando a la pelirroja-. Siento… Haber estado tan…

-Es normal, Rem… Y nosotros lo sabemos. Pero no bebas más, ¿quieres? Estas borracho perdido –dijo Lily-. El alcohol no va a solucionar tus problemas.

-¡Lo sé! Pero me…

-No, no te ayuda. Y estás fatal, incluso has llorado –dijo Lily sonriéndole con ternura-. Vamos, te llevaré a una cama para que descanses. Es lo que necesitas.

Sirius y James se acercaron a la pelirroja y miraron a Remus con el ceño fruncido.

-Remus… -dijeron sus mejores amigos cogiéndolo entre los dos y llevándolo hacia la casa.

Lily iba tras ellos.

-Pobre, Remus… -murmuro Lily.

-¡Lily! –grito Amy cogiendo a la pelirroja y arrastrándola hasta el baño más cercano.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –preguntó Lily cuando se encontró en el baño que estaba cerca de la cocina.

Amy no le contestó, parecía muy concentrada buscando algo en su bolso-maleta (para que os hagáis una idea de lo grande que era). Después de unos minutos de intensa búsqueda saco una caja alargada y la dejo sobre el lavamanos. Lily miró con sorpresa la cajita y la cogió entre sus manos.

-¿A qué esperas? -inquirió Amy colocando sus brazos en sus caderas-. ¡Solo tienes que hacer pis! –Amy intentó quitarle la cajita, pero Lily se le adelanto.

-Déjame leer las instrucciones –Lily leía con atención las instrucciones y después soltó un suspiro-. No estoy embarazada.

-¿Cómo que no estas embarazada? –chilló Amy quitándole la cajita-. ¿Dónde lo pone?

-En ninguna parte, Amy. Simplemente lo sé.

-¿No quieres quedarte embarazada?

-¡Claro que quiero! Es solo que no sé si estamos preparados, ¡demasiadas cosas para tan poco tiempo!

-No digas bobadas, y hazte el test. Así salimos de dudas –Amy salió del baño y Lily miró dudando la cajita.

-Como quieras –dijo Lily desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Has visto a Lily? –preguntó James que volvía de dejar a Remus.

-Sí –contestó Amy alegremente-. Esta en aquí dentro, si esperas un ratito, la pelirroja tendrá una fantástica noticia que darte. Por cierto, Lils –dijo Amy dirigiéndose a Lily-, utiliza un hechizo para acelerarlo.

-¿Por?

-Ah, bueno… Si quieres tardar una hora y media en saberlo…

-¿Una hora y media? –gritó Lily.

James miraba a Amy extrañado.

-¿Qué es a lo que tiene que esperar?

-Ya lo verás –dijeron Amy y Lily.

_10 minutos más tarde_

-Lily, ¿seguro que estás bien? –pregunto James desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Lily dio un grito de alegría-incredulidad al ver el papelito de color azul. Amy dio un salto y se puso en pie con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara.

-¡Te lo dije!

Lily salió del baño dando un bote y saltó sobre James.

-¡Estamos embarazados! –anunció alegremente Lily.

-¿Qué? –dijo James abriendo los ojos de golpe.

-Pues eso, que estoy embarazada, que hay un proyecto de ser humano dentro de mí, ¡qué vas a ser papá! –exclamó Lily feliz.

-¿Papá? –repitió James con una sonrisa extraña en la cara-. ¿Un James junior? ¿De verdad?

Lily asintió y James la abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Y por qué no una Lily junior? –dijo Amy tras ellos.

-¿Te la imaginas? Con esos ojitos verdes… -comentó James sin apartar la mirada de Lily.

-O con ese pelo tan desordenado…

o.O…O.o

_1 año y medio más tarde_

Un pequeño niño de 11 meses miraba con sus espectaculares ojos verdes esmeralda lo que sucedía a su alrededor, de vez en cuando soltaba un "Gu" acompañado de una especie de sonrisa. Su pelo negro y desordenado igual que el de su padre, James Potter que en aquel momento bajaba con rapidez de su habitación aunque tenía cara de profundo cansancio, seguido por su esposa y madre del pequeño, Lily Evans.

-No le habrás hecho nada, ¿no, Sirius? –preguntó Lily mirando al moreno con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Claro que sí, hemos montado en mi moto y hemos ligado con un par de chicas, ¿verdad, Harry? –dijo Sirius dirigiéndose al pequeño.

-Ga… -dijo Harry divertido.

-Si es que nos entendemos a la perfección, somos almas gemelas –comentó Sirius haciendo carantoñas a su ahijado.

-¿Le has comprado una cazadora de cuero? –Lily miró el paquetito que estaba al lado del niño-. ¡Qué monada, Sirius! Esto… Esto es adorable, mira, James.

James sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Si ahora es así, imagínate dentro de unos años. Lo malcriaras de mala manera.

-Claro que sí, es mi sobrino favorito, ¿cómo no lo voy a malcriar?

Harry empezó a llamar la atención de su madre y estiraba los brazos hacia ella.

-Mami…

-Dime, cielo –dijo Lily cogiendo a Harry en brazos.

El pequeño se acurrucó entre los brazos de su madre y se chupó el dedo.

-Bueno, creo que yo ya he terminado mi sesión de niñero –dijo Sirius poniéndose en pie.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar, Sirius? –le sugirió Lily.

-No puedo, querida. Tengo una cita.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-Olvidaba que eras un conquistador –dijo Lily con ironía.

-¿Cómo has podido olvidar eso, Lily? –preguntó James con la misma ironía.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua y echó a andar.

-Sois unos desagradecidos.

-¡Gracias, Sirius! Dile adiós al enanito Gruñón –le dijo Lily a Harry.

-Ao, Guño…

-Adiós, enano –dijo Sirius mirando con cariño al niño-. Cuida bien de esos dos.

James se había quedado dormido sobre el hombro de Lily.

-Mira a papá, esta agotado… Pobrecito, le exigen mucho.

-Papá –dijo el pequeño Harry jugando con el pelo de su padre.

Lily miró con ternura al pequeño, "papá" había sido su primera palabra. James entreabrió los ojos y miró con una sonrisa a Harry.

-Hola, Harry.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa al oír su nombre y miró a su madre que besaba en ese momento a James.

**THE END**

o.O…O.o

(Ari se limpia las lágrimas antes de continuar) ¡He terminado mi fic! T…T ¡Waaaaa! Esto… Esto… es taaan triste… T.T Y eso que por lo menos esta vez no he terminado con un final tan trágico como la otra vez, esta vez me he sabido moderar y he hecho que terminase bonito, pero aún así me he puesto a llorar… v.v

Hablando del fic, este cap como ya os dije, y si no os lo dije os habréis dado cuenta igual, es completamente L/J, con algo de Amy, Sirius y Remus por ahí, pero teníais que saber algo de ellos antes de que terminásemos, ¿no? Espero que os haya gustado este final y que estéis todos felices y comáis perdices.

Seguro que todos estáis pensando lo mismo, ¿este es el último capitulo? Pero, ¿no dijiste algo de un capitulo extra? Sí, lo del capitulo extra vendrá la semana que viene, pero como bien escrito esta es un capitulo EXTRA, por lo que viene en otro fascículo xDDD ¿Qué pasará en el cap. extra? Bueno, ya os dije que este era nuestro último cap con Lily y James, y eso si que lo dije xDD Así que sed majos y decidles adiós, bueno en nuestro próximo cap, veremos los diferentes sucesos que JK nos contó desde Harry, en ese cap los veremos desde otros personajes, por ejemplo Nick. En este cap, Nick va a salir mucho, por no decir que va a salir todo el tiempo. De otro personaje del que nos despedimos es de Remus… Amy y Brian saldrán en un trocito y Sirius, por supuesto, nuestro merodeador saldrá hasta el momento en el que muera xDDD. Sé que algunos no entendisteis el comportamiento de Nick en el cap 11, pues en el cap extra se explicaran algunas cosillas.

Pues eso, muchísimas gracias a: **josesita** (todavía quieres a ese ruín del "Prince"? Agh…¬¬ Merece la muerte xD), **Virgi**, **Karipotter**, **Lizzyd**, **Fer-Black** y **LoREnAHuNTeR**. Y gracias también a todos aquellos que leen mi fic, pero no me dejan rr! n.n Os quiero mucho a todos. Bsks y nos vemos en una semana, esta vez si con lo último de este fic.

Ari


	14. Lo Que No Nos Cóntó JK Rowling

Os aviso que en este cap vamos a ir viajando de fecha en fecha, como si tuviésemos una maquina del tiempo xDD Y se va a centrar mucho en Nick, pero eso creo que ya lo dije.

14. Lo Que No Nos Contó JK Rowling

_31 de Octubre de 1981_

Una mujer alta y con un cuerpo digno de admirar, vestía una suave túnica azul cielo. Su pelo rubio, tan rubio que parecía blanco y sus ojos azules, brillantes y llenos de vida recorrían con preocupación la cocina. Estaba segura de que pasaría, tenía que pasar, ¿podían haberse salvado? ¿Podría su madre haberse equivocado? Así lo deseaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

La rubia relajó ligeramente los músculos de la cara y avanzó hacia una silla cercana, pero antes de ser capaz de llegar, las piernas le fallaron y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Se agarró con fuerza de la mesa que tenía en frente, pero antes de lo que se lo esperaba otro escalofrío todavía más fuerte le puso la piel de gallina.

-_Maman!_ –gritó una niña de unos 4 años igual que la mujer que se agarraba a la mesa entrando en la cocina y mirando asustada a su madre-. _Maman!_ –volvió a decir la pequeña acercándose con rapidez.

-¡Nicole! –exclamó un hombre alto rubio y de ojos verdes.

Nick se agarraba con más fuerza a la mesa y lloraba con desesperación. La niña abrazó a su madre por la espalda al verla llorando y enterró su cabecita rubia en la espalda de su madre.

-Nicole… ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó el hombre con acento francés.

Nick no contestó, se limitó a soltar la mesa y abrazar a la niña con fuerza.

-_Ma petite fille…_ -murmuró Nick besándola en la cabeza. (Mi pequeña niña)

-_Nicole… A passé pour ce que vous alliez si inquiete depuis que nous avons retourné de l'Angleterre, non ?_ –preguntó el hombre sin apartar sus ojos verdes de su mujer. (Nicole… Ha pasado eso por lo que estabas tan preocupada desde que volvimos de Inglaterra, ¿no?)

Nick alzó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos azules en los verdes de su marido, asintió y sollozó.

-¿Qué pasagá con él? –inquirió esta vez en inglés.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Nick con un brillo peligroso en su mirada.

-Al _enfant _(niño) –susurró Gerard medio sonriendo.

-¿Cómo…?

-_Je ne suis pas idiot_, Nicole… Te has estado pgeocupando mucho desde que nació. (No soy idiota, Nicole)

-_Il est mon filleul, snob stupide!_ –bramó Nick soltando a Fleur y poniéndose en pie. Tenía los ojos rojos, irritados y llenos de lágrimas. Temblaba violentamente de arriba abajo. (¡Es mi ahijado, esnob estúpido!)

Gerard miró con preocupación a su esposa.

-Está bien, Nicole. Ahoga vamos a la cama, no tienes buen aspecto –cogió en brazos a la rubia antes de que se desplomará de nuevo en el suelo.

-Estoy bien, Gerard –sollozó Nicole. Gerard la miró y negó con la cabeza. Nick se agarró al jersey de su marido cuando éste la dejo sobre su cama y lloró agarrada a él-. Te necesito ahora junto a mí, por favor, Gerard… Esto no va a ser fácil para mí –suplicó Nick sin parar de llorar-. Ellos han muerto… ¡Mi mejor amiga ha muerto! ¡Lily ha muerto, Gerard! ¡Se ha ido! ¡Ella…! –Nick lloró con más fuerza y Gerard la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Shhh… -la silenció Gerard meciéndola suavemente.

_29 de Junio de 1993_

Nick miraba con el ceño fruncido la foto de un hombre de largo pelo negro y profundas ojeras que la miraba sin pestañear. Dobló el periódico con mal humor y lo dejó a un lado. 'Sirius Black peligroso, por supuesto,' pensó la rubia con ironía. 'Y yo tengo 3 hijos varones'. Cogió la taza de café y aspiró el agradable olor del café, había sido un día agotador

Gerard entró en ese momento en la cocina con el nudo de la corbata medio hecho y el pelo revuelto y mojado. Nick observó con una sonrisa a su marido y se acercó para darle un beso. Gerard la cogió de la cintura antes de que la rubia se acercara por completo a él y la besó.

-¿Qué tal el día? –preguntó Nick volviendo a su sitio con una sonrisa.

Gerard soltó un gruñido y miró a Nick con el entrecejo arrugado.

-Tengo que volveg al despacho en 15 minutos. ¿Cómo es posible que el condenado de Black se haya escapado de Azkaban? –clavó su penetrantes ojos verdes en Nick-. "Sigius Black, peligoso asesino. Suelto".

-¡A mí no me mires! –exclamó Nick-. Sé casi lo mismo que tú, me atrevería a decir que menos.

-No vendga a buscagte, ¿vegdad?

-No seas ridículo, Gerard –murmuro Nick, aunque estaba casi segura de que aquello ocurriría.

-Espego que sepas actuag con la cabeza, y no con el cogazon, Nicole…

Nick miró sorprendida a su marido y después frunció el ceño.

-Te repito que es inocente. ¡Él no hizo nada! Sería incapaz, por el amor de Dios, ¡era su mejor amigo! Sirius no habría hecho eso JAMÁS.

-Es tu palabga contga la de todos los testigos que…

-¡Tonterías! –exclamó Nick cogiendo el periódico y desdoblándolo-. ¡Mira! ¡Mira esto, Gerard! Mira lo que le han hecho –chilló Nick señalando la foto en la que un demacrado Sirius Black lo miraba con mala cara-. ¡Lo han destrozado! –Nick se levantó furiosa y salió de la cocina con mal humor.

-_Maman! Regard! _–exclamó una pequeña niña rubia y de ojos azules verdosos corriendo hacia ella con un papel en la mano. (¡Mamá! ¡Mira!)

-_Qu'est-ce que est, Gabrielle? _–preguntó Nick mirando el dibujo. (¿Qué es, Gabrielle?)

-_Il est l'homme du journal_ –contestó Gabrielle alegremente. (Es el hombre del periódico)

Nick observó el dibujo con una sonrisa tonta y escuchó a Gerard despedirse de Fleur y el "Pam" al desaparecerse.

-_Mais cet homme est plus attirant que celui du journal, Gabrielle_ –comentó una joven cerca de ellas. Una cinta azul recogía su larga melena rubia y sedosa. Y sus ojos de un azul intenso miraban con diversión a su hermana pequeña. (Pero ese hombre es más atractivo que el del periódico, Grabrielle)

-_Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Il y a ressemblé quand il était jeune_ –les rebatió la pequeña. (No, no es verdad, él era así cuando era joven)

Tanto Nick como Fleur la miraron sorprendidas, pero la pequeña ni se inmutó, tan solo se giró hacia su madre con una pequeña sonrisa y cogió el dibujo.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta principal asustó a las tres presentes. Gabrielle corrió a abrir la puerta y Nick la siguió a paso rápido. Fleur miró a ambas con los ojos entrecerrados y dio media vuelta, nadie de su interés acudiría a esa hora a verla a ella.

Grabielle abrió la gran puerta.

-_Qui est?_ –preguntó la pequeña en un grito. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a un gran perro negro de ojos azules intensos como los de su hermana frente a ella-. _Un chien, maman!_ –Gabrielle intentó abrazar al perro, pero su madre la había cogido con fuerza del hombro. (¿Quién es? ¡Un perro, mamá!)

Nick tenía los ojos clavados en el labrador negro. Soltó a Gabrielle y cerró la puerta frente a las narices de la pequeña. Gabrielle miró sorprendida la puerta cerrada frente a ella.

-_Maman!_

-Quédate aquí dentro, ¿entendido? –susurró peligrosamente Nick-. ¿Entendido?

Gabrielle asintió asustada.

-¡Fleur! Cuida de tu hermana –gritó Nick saliendo de la casa y cerrando tras ella. Bajó los escalones y echó a andar por el jardín. Buscó con la mirada al perro que había desaparecido-. Sirius, no estoy para juegos. Y tú, tampoco.

El perro le dio con el hocico en la pierna.

-Oh, Dios mío, Sirius –la rubia se puso de rodillas y abrazó al perro con fuerza-. ¿Estás bien?

El perro poco a poco fue tomando una forma humana hasta convertirse en un hombre de largo pelo negro, sucio y enmarañado, ojos azules carentes de brillo alguno y profundas ojeras bajo ellos. Estaba extremadamente delgado y todos los huesos del cuerpo se le notaban exageradamente. Enterró su cabeza entre el hombro de Nick y su cuello y abrazó a la rubia con fuerza.

-¿Cómo lo sabías? –su voz era ronca, como la de quien no habla en mucho tiempo.

Nick lo obligó a mirarla y sonrió.

-Cielo… Ya te dije que mi madre…

-Tú me crees, tú crees que soy inocente, ¿verdad? –preguntó Sirius suplicante.

-¡Oh, Sirius! Por supuesto que creo que eres inocente. ¿Crees que si no estaría aquí, abrazándote? –preguntó Nick sin apartar un segundo los ojos de Sirius.

Sirius la abrazó de nuevo.

-Gracias… Necesitaba oírlo… Necesitaba que alguien lo creyese.

-Ya te lo dije aquel día en la estación. Yo voy a estar aquí para ti siempre. Siempre, Sirius…

Sirius se estaba perdiendo en el aroma que desprendía la mujer de su vida, hasta que algo lo hizo reaccionar.

-¡Pettigrew! –exclamó Sirius poniéndose en pie.

-Está muerto, Sirius –murmuro Nick sombría.

-¡No! No lo está, no lo está, Nick –Sirius rebuscó en sus bosillos y sacó un trozo de periódico-. Mira la foto, observa la rata que esta entre las manos de este chico.

Nick cogió la foto y miró a Sirius con desconfianza. Puede que Pettigrew nunca le cayera demasiado bien, pero de ahí a fingir su muerte. (N/A: Oh, eso solo es el principio)

-Este es Ron Weasley… -murmuró Nick.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Sirius.

-Es… Es amigo de Harry… Harry el hijo de… -tartamudeó Nick.

-¡Sé quien es Harry! –gruñó Sirius-. ¡No puede ser! Pettigrew no puede estar tan cerca de Harry… Tengo que matarlo –se giró hacia Nick-. ¿Cómo sabes que es amigo de Harry?

-¡Por qué me he preocupado por vigilarlo, Sirius! Y tú no vas a matar a nadie, ¿me has oído? Tenemos suficiente con que estés acusado de su asesinato, como para que te vuelvan a acusar de lo mismo, ¡vamos, Sirius, sería ridículo!

-¿Cómo que tenemos?

-¡Tenemos, por qué estamos juntos en esto! Te guste o no –soltó Nick cruzándose de brazos.

Sirius miró a Nick e hizo un amago de sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal están Amy y Brian? –preguntó Sirius acordándose de sus antiguos amigos-. Y… ¿Remus? –este último le costo mucho decirlo, no podía creer que él, justamente Remus, hubiese desconfiado de él.

-Amy y Brian como ya sabes, tuvieron que escapar de Paris y esconderse en un pueblecillo en el sur de Francia. Tuvieron que cambiar sus identidades y tener una vida muggle. Ahora son los señores Lebatard –Nick esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-. Chloé y Pierre Lebatard, para ser más exactos. Y en cuanto a Remus… -Nick se revolvió en su sitio incómoda-. Solo sé que Dumbledore le ha ofrecido trabajo en Hogwarts como profesor de DCAO –Sirius no dijo nada así que Nick intentó cambiar de tema rápidamente-. Ahora cuéntame todo.

-¿Todo?

-Sí, todo –murmuró Nick.

Sirius suspiró. Le contó a Nick como en el último momento habían elegido a Peter para ser su guardián secreto y como había escapado cuando él lo descubrió.

-Y cuando Fudge me trajo el periódico y lo vi… Oh, Nick… Saque las pocas fuerzas que tenía para escapar de allí, ¡no podía dejar a ese asesino cerca de Harry!

-Entiendo… -Nick suspiró-. Harry está bien, Dumbledore lo vigila día y noche.

-¡Pero nadie se ha dado cuenta de quien es ese…! ¡Esa maldita rata!

-Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? –le pidió Nick sujetándolo por los brazos y mirándolo.

-Vuelvo a Inglaterra, vuelvo a Hogwarts…

-Sirius… ¡Hogwarts va a estar más controlado que nunca! ¿No ves que todos esperan que tú mates a Harry?

Sirius palideció, si es que podía estar más pálido.

-Yo nunca…

-Lo sé, cielo… Pero ellos no. ¡Solo son una panda de necios! No lo hagas, prométemelo…

Sirius la miró durante unos segundos.

-Vuelve a casa, Nick. Tus hijas estarán preocupadas.

-Pero…

-Yo sé cuidarme. Ya soy mayorcito, ¿no crees? –Nick no pudo evitar sonreír y se abalanzó sobre él. Sabía que dijese lo que dijese, Sirius no le haría caso-. Te quiero.

Nick cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Prométeme que nos veremos en mejores circunstancias –dijo Nick apartándose un poco del moreno.

-Te lo prometo –murmuro Sirius recorriendo con su dedo índice la cara de la medio veela-. ¿Crees que…? –le preguntó Sirius acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

Nick negó con la cabeza y lo besó. Notaba ese cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo y, no podía evitarlo, se sentía más feliz que nunca.

-Cuídate, ¿vale? –le dijo Nick intentando no llorar-. Te quiero.

-Lo haré.

-Cuida también de Harry. Lo entenderá.

Sirius intentó sonreír pero no pudo.

-Eso espero… -y se transformó de nuevo en perro. Miró de nuevo a la rubia y después echó a correr.

Nick se abrazó a si misma con preocupación.

-Todo saldrá bien –se aseguró a si misma mientras entraba en casa.

_Mundiales de Quidditch, 1994_

Una chica castaña y de ojos color miel salió a mirar si todo iba bien fuera de la tienda de campaña. Miro a John que jugaba sobre su pequeña escoba. No pudo evitar sonreír, tenía el mismo pelo que antes ella solía tener y los mismos ojos que Brian.

-Johnny, no subas muy alto.

-No lo haré, mami –dijo el pequeño.

-No creo que con el conjuro que he utilizado pueda subir muy alto –dijo una voz masculina tras ella y unas manos le rodearon la cintura.

-Y dime, cielo… ¿Te sientes bien en casa? –preguntó Amy inclinando la cabeza.

-Como nunca –dijo Brian apoyando su frente contra la de su mujer.

-Yo también –suspiró Amy, pero algo llamó su atención.

Tres chicos pasaban justo delante de ellos, uno era pelirrojo y muy alto, la chica era de pelo castaño y algo alborotado y el último… Amy se tuvo que agarrar con fuerza a Brian para no caerse.

-¡Pierre! –no pudo evitar llamar a su marido por su nombre al reconocer al chico.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Brian preocupado, si Amy lo llamaba por su nombre era que algo muy malo ocurría.

-¡Fíjate en ese chico! ¡Es…! ¡Es…! –Amy señalaba con nerviosismo al chico de pelo negro azabache y muy desordenado y ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Una cicatriz en su frente era lo que hacía que la mayoría de la gente se le quedase mirando.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto mirando al chico y sin ver nada especial en él.

-¿Cómo que ocurre? ¿Eres incapaz de reconocer el pelo de tu hermano, los ojos de tu cuñada y la cicatriz de tu sobrino, todo en uno? –chilló Amy llamando la atención de varios de lo que pasaban por ahí, incluidos Ron, Hermione y Harry, miraron extrañados a la pareja y siguieron con su camino tranquilamente.

Brian al ver a Harry de frente se quedo clavado en su sitio.

-Acabo de ver a… A mi hermano…

-Lo sé… -dijo Amy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Tengo qué… ¡Se me ha entrado algo en el ojo! –exclamó Amy entrando en la tienda de campaña seguida de Brian.

-No lo veía… Desde…

-¡Desde Junio de 1981! ¿Has visto? ¿Has visto en la replica de James que se ha convertido? –Amy no pudo evitar echarse a llorar-. ¡Y los ojos! Eran los ojos de… -Amy se paró, como siempre que tenía que decir el nombre de la que había sido su mejor amiga. A Amy le había costado mucho superar la muerte de Lily y siempre evitaba decir el nombre de la pelirroja-. De Lily… Es… -Amy no pudo seguir porque ya estaba de nuevo llorando.

-Mi vida… -Brian abrazó a Amy, Amy miró a Brian y pudo ver los ojos llenos de lágrimas del chico.

-Tú también puedes llorar, Brian… Nadie dijo que tuvieses que dejar de hacerlo después de superar la muerte de James y Lily.

_Visita de los familiares de los Cuatro Campeones, 1995_

Nick movía el pie derecho frenéticamente, mientras Gabrielle la cogía con seguridad de la mano.

-_Maman_… -comenzó Fleur al ver a su madre tan nerviosa.

-_Votre croyez-vous ce qui sera tard beaucoup plus ?_ –preguntó Nick a sus dos hijas. (¿Creéis que tardará mucho más?)

-_Qui ?_ –inquirió Fleur desconcertada por el comportamiento de su madre.

Nick miró a los dos pelirrojos que esperaban a Harry. Ambos Weasley y, si no estaba equivocada, la madre y el segundo hijo, Molly y Bill.

Iba a acercarse a hablar con ellos cuando Harry entró en la sala. No le hizo falta mirarlo más que de reojo para darse cuenta de que era él, el pelo negro y desordenado, los ojos verdes… Nick tuvo que hacer acopió de todas sus fuerzas para no llorar o abrazarlo.

Gabrielle saludó a Harry con un gesto y el chico le devolvió el saludo.

-_Il est…_ -comenzó Fleur. (Él es…)

-Harry Potter –terminó Nick por ella.

-_Oui… Comment… ? _–intentó preguntar Fleur. (Sí… ¿Cómo… ?)

Nick la cortó con una mirada.

-Sus ojos me suena mucho… Pego no sé de que –comentó Fleur en inglés.

Aquello llamó la atención de Nick y la miró sorprendida.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Nick con una sonrisa.

-_Oui._

-Conociste a una amiga mía con unos ojos muy parecidos… -murmuró Nick mirando distraída a su alrededor.

-Oh… -dijo Fleur cohibida, miró de reojo a Harry pero encontró algo mucho más interesante que mirar como el chico pelirrojo que estaba junto a él-. _Intéressant._

Nick alzó una ceja y sonrió divertida.

-¡Ah, ah, ah! –la avisó Nick-. J_e suis venu ici pour me rencontrer, pas afin que votre vous regardez Weasley_ –Fleur se giró bruscamente y miró a su madre. (He venido aquí para verte, no para que tú mires a Weasley)

-_Que savez-vous ?_–le preguntó Fleur con los ojos muy abiertos. (¿Qué sabes?)

_Fin de la tercera prueba, 1995_

Nick acariciaba con suavidad el suave pelo de su hija mayor. Pero no podía evitar sentirse más nerviosa porque Harry todavía no había aparecido, entonces sintió ese escalofrío de nuevo… No, Harry, no… Nick necesitaba levantarse y hablar con Dumbledore.

-Esto… -miró al chico junto a ella, Bill Weasley-. Te importaría cuidar de…

Bill se sorprendió al escuchar el perfecto inglés de la rubia.

-No, claro.

-Bien –Nick se levantó y salió corriendo hacia el laberinto y donde todos o casi todos los profesores estaban reunidos. Se oyeron varios gritos seguidos que helaron la sangre a la rubia, corrió con más fuerza y se presentó en el corro que se había formado. Oyó a la gente decir que Diggory estaba muerto, pero no decían nada de Harry. ¡Maldición!

Una chica castaña se acercó a ella y la agarró con fuerza apartándola de la multitud.

-¿Sabes algo? –preguntó Amy abriendo mucho los ojos-. ¡Cuando se lo cuente a Remus! Se les ha ido de las manos, esto se les ha ido de las manos. ¡Diggory muerto!

-¡Chloé! –Nick abrazó a la castaña con fuerza-. No… No sé nada, pero yo no pienso quedar así, es más ahora mismo me voy a ver a Dumbledore.

-Esta hablando con Fudge –dijo una voz masculina tras ella, era Brian.

-Me da igual, voy ahora mismo a su despacho.

-¿Por qué tiene que dejarse llevar por sus impulsos? –preguntó Brian mirando a la rubia correr.

-Porque ha pasado demasiado tiempo junto a Sirius –contestó la castaña metiéndose entre la gente-. Voy a ver si averiguo algo.

Nick llegó sin aliento al despacho de Dumbledore, se quedó frente a la gárgola pensativa. ¿Qué tontería de contraseña abría puesto esta vez Dumbledore? Pero su respuesta llegó al ver a McGonagall seguida de cerca por un perro, el cual en cuanto vio a la rubia ladró y se acercó con rapidez a ella.

-Señora Delacour, ¿desea algo? –pregunto McGonagall mirando a Nick.

-¡Claro que deseo algo! ¡Saber que narices pasa! ¿Esta bien Harry?

McGonagall la miró sorprendida.

-El señor Potter se encuentra sano y salvo con el director, pero… En estos momentos no puede verle. Y en cuanto a…

-Lo esperaré con el perro en el despacho.

McGonagall refunfuñó pero la dejo pasar.

-Usted fue alumna mía, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto. Nicole Moore –contestó simplemente Nick entrando en el despacho seguida del perro.

-Usted era…

-La mejor amiga de Lily Evans y la madrina de Harry. Sí. Un placer verla de nuevo, ojalá fueran otras circunstancias.

-Sí, claro. Tengo que volver.

En cuanto McGonagall salió del despacho, Nick se giró hacia Sirius.

-¿Qué sabes? –le preguntó con ansiedad.

El perro tomó forma humana y la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo mismo que tú.

-¡Esto es desesperante! Además, no me puedo quedar aquí… Maldición, maldición… -masculló Nick andando como un animal enjaulado por el despacho-. No es el momento adecuado para que Harry sepa quien soy yo… No… Tengo que… ¡Oh, Dios mío! Fleur. Tengo que volver a…

-Está bien… -Sirius la cogió por lo hombros y la besó en la cabeza-. Si sé algo te iré a buscar.

Nick asintió y salió corriendo de nuevo hacia el campo de Quidditch.

-¡Fleur! –chilló Nick mirando a Fleur que tenía aspecto de perdida.

-_Maman!_ –Fleur se alegró de ver a su madre y corrió hacia ella-. _Qu'a passé?_ –preguntó al ver la cara que traía su madre. (¿Qué pasó?)

Nick suspiró y se dejó caer en un asiento mientras veía a la gente correr de un lado para otro.

-Debes estar agotada… Vamos con Madame Maxime, se debe estar preguntando donde estás… -murmuró Nick poniéndose en pie.

-_Mais…_ -intentó decir Fleur. (Pero…)

-Vamos, cielo. No hay tiempo que perder –dijo ignorando a Fleur y cogiéndola del brazo. La arrastró hasta que llegaron frente al carruaje-. ¿Madame Maxime? –preguntó Nick tocando con los nudillos suavemente.

-_¡Oh, mon Dieu! Nicole… ¡Fleur!_ –exclamó la enorme mujer abrazando a su alumna. (Oh, Dios mío…)

Olympe Maxime directora del colegio de magia Beauxbatons se hizo a un lado e invitó a pasar a madre e hija.

-_Comment ça va?_ –preguntó Olympe intentando sonar despreocupada, pero sin lograr gran cosa. (¿Qué tal estás?)

-_Madame Maxime… J'a très fatigué_ –murmuró Fleur a la que a duras penas no se le cerraban los ojos. (Madame Maxime… Estoy muy cansada)

-Oh, clago, clago… -susurró Olympe-. _Vous pouvez aller a domir, Fleur._ (Puedes ir a domir, Fleur)

-_Merci beacoup._

Nick miraba con aprensión hacia el castillo, ojalá no hubiese pasado nada malo. Olympe sabía que no debía molestarla, estaba muy sensible desde que llegó de Francia.

…

Sintió una cosa húmeda mojándole la cara y entreabrió los ojos, vio a Sirius convertido en perro lamiéndole la mejilla, el perro ladró para despertarla por completo. Nick se desperezó.

-¿Cómo esta Harry? –preguntó mientras ambos salían del carruaje y andaban hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

Sirius se transformó en humano y la miro ceñudo.

-Voldemort ha regresado, Nick.

La rubia se escandalizó y Sirius comenzó a relatarle toda la historia que hacía unas horas Harry le había contado.

-Pero… Es… Imposible –Nick estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas-. ¿Y dices que los vio? Oh, Dios mío… Es muy valiente, ¿verdad, Sirius?

Sirius que en ese momento rodeaba a Nick con sus brazos asintió.

-Sí… Pero yo ahora tengo que ir a avisar a Remus, ya sabes…

Nick sintió un vacío en su interior, igual que cuando se despidió de Lily en la estación de trasladadores hacía 15 años.

-Sirius… -Nick alzó la cabeza y recorrió con sus suaves manos la cara del hombre.

-Nos volveremos a ver antes de lo que te esperas –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

Nick negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero, ¿vale? Te quiero mucho, Sirius. Más que a nadie en el mundo… Eres la persona más importante en mi vida, tú cambiaste mi vida –Sirius la miró asustado.

-Nick…

-Te dije que te avisaría cuando sería nuestra última despedida… Pues esta es… No sé que va a pasar –mintió a la perfección Nick llorosa-. Pero quiero que estes seguro de esto, de que lo nuestro es más fuerte que nada. Que ha sobrevivido a compromisos, matrimonio, hijas, condenas y distancia… A todo lo que se ha atravesado en nuestro camino, ha sobrevivido. Y aunque ocurra algo que nos separa para siempre, tú y yo estaremos juntos –Nick lo besó con dolor-. Te amo, Sirius.

-Nick… Por eso te despediste así de Lily –dijo Sirius asustado separándose de la rubia-. Le pediste perdón por no poder impedirlo, por no estar junto a Harry en todo momento, y le dijiste que lo cuidarías, aunque fuese desde lejos lo has hecho… ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? ¡Dímelo!

-¡No puedo, Sirius! –bramó Nick dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas-. Alteraría lo que va a suceder. ¡Tengo que vivir con eso! Tengo que… Tengo que ser fuerte y decir adiós a las personas que más quiero, Sirius.

Sirius se sentó junto a ella.

-Entonces… Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí –la besó de nuevo y le susurró-: Nadie te querrá como lo he hecho yo, Nick. Nadie.

Sirius se transformó en perro y salió corriendo, dejando a una Nick destrozada en medio del Bosque Prohibido. En un año Sirius moriría y no podía hacer nada por impedirlo.

o.O.o

_Junio de 1995_

Gabrielle Delacour con sus nueve añitos recién cumplidos jugaba en el jardín junto a John Lebatard, al que consideraba su hijo pequeño en su juego personal.

-Ahoga te tienes que acostag pogque estas enfermito –le ordenó Gabrielle.

Amy miró con una sonrisa a Gabrielle acostando a John.

-¿Tu crees que ya se encuentra mejor, Gaby? –preguntó Amy sentándose junto a ella.

-Oh, _oui_. A mejogado mucho –comentó Gabrielle.

Amy rió y Nick entró en ese momento en la habitación más pálida que nunca. Se había ido a pasar una temporada cortita al sur de Francia, con Amy. En Paris se sentía ahogada, sentía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo sin salir corriendo a Inglaterra e impedir lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-Amy… -susurró con voz débil.

Amy se levantó rápidamente y miró preocupada a Nick.

-Dime.

-No me siento bien… Siento una presión en el pecho… -dijo Nick sintiendo como la habitación daba vueltas.

Y antes de que nadie o nada pudiese hacer nada Nick se desmayó y cayó al suelo.

-¡Nick! –chilló Amy cayendo al lado de la rubia y zarandeándola.

Pero Nick no abrió los ojos, ni tampoco se movió hasta dos meses más tarde. La rubia entreabrió los ojos y observó que todo a su alrededor era blanco impoluto. Reconoció aquel hospital perfectamente, era la parte de "ricachones" del hospital San Mugo. Allí habían traído a su padre… Pero la pregunta era, porque la habrían traído a ella. Sintió una presión en su mano derecha y vio a su hija mayor dormida sobre la cama, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Fleur… Cielo… -la llamó su madre.

Fleur levantó con rapidez la cabeza y miró a su madre.

-_Maman!_ –exclamó Fleur abrazando a su madre.

**(ATTENTION! xD Si no os queréis llevar una (muy) pequeña decepción porque todavía no os habéis leído HP6, no sigáis leyendo. Ahora ya es vuestra decisión.)**

-Mi niña… ¿Estás bien? –y cuando Fleur se separó Nick no pudo evitar ver el anillo que llevaba su hija en la mano-. ¿Qué…?

Fleur sonrió abiertamente.

-¡Me caso, _maman_! Con Bill… ¡Me caso! –chilló Fleur emocionada.

-¡Oh, cielo! Me alegro muchísimo –dijo Nick feliz de ver a su hija tan radiante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo…?

-Dos meses… -contestó Fleur-. Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces… Ese hombge… Sigius Black, _maman_, mugió y descubiegon que ega inocente… Y estamos en guegga de nuevo, es… Hoggible –mumuró Fleur.

Nick lloraba silenciosamente.

-Gracias, cielo. Si no te importa, me gustaría quedarme un rato sola…

-Oh, clago… Luego vendga…

-Gerard, me lo imaginaba –finalizó Nick por ella.

-_Au revoir_… -se despidió Fleur mirando con preocupación a su madre. (Adiós…)

Nick estaba destrozada, así que… Así te sentías cuando la persona a la que amas muere, pensó la rubia con ironía. Pero no pararía hasta encontrar a Bellatrix Lestrange, no pararía… Ella misma se encargaría de que sufriese el dolor en su propia carne. Y tanto que lo haría.

o.O…O.o

Y ahora si que si, esto se ha acabado. ¡Wow! Este cap me ha costado muchísimo escribirlo. Entre que es lo último que escribo de esta secuela y que me pongo super sensible en las partes Nick/Sirius, y luego también estaba mi duda de escribir o no escribir algún spolier de HP6, y al final ya veis que me decidí por el no, aunque si que he puesto uno muy, pero que muy pequeñito al final con lo de Fleur. Quería incluir el último cap de HP6, pero pensé que solo lo leeríais dos, y a los demás los dejaría con curiosidad xDD Así que nada.

Cosas que aclarar: ¿Por qué Amy y Brian se van de Paris y cambian sus identidades? Porque como ya dije en el cap anterior, Brian era Jefe de Aurores en Paris, así que antes de la muerte de Lily y James, ambos eran el objetivo de Voldy.

¿Por qué he dejado un final tan chof para Sirius y Nick (No me gustaba nada)? Porque mi sensibilidad solo daba para eso, no daba para más x.x xDDD Quería incluir algo así de que Nick iba a visitarlo a Grimauld Place, pero, ¿y de donde me sacaba yo el como había conseguido la dirección, ¿ehm? xDD Así que haceros a la idea de que Sirius en el 5º también estaba amargado porque no volvería a ver nunca jamás a Nick.

Y ahora hablemos de mis próximas ideas (llamémoslas mejor paranoias), de lo que voy a hacer. Pues, dentro de una semana, obviamente, no tendréis más Nothing New, pero tendréis una nueva producción xDD Va a ser una historia cortita de 4 ó 5 capitulos. Tengo escritos 3, así que todavía no tengo muy claro que voy a hacer. Se llamará "Baila Conmigo", y como no, será un Lily y James. Y espero que todos la leáis y me dejéis rr, ¿eh? (Bueno, también espero que me dejéis rr en este, venga, que es el último cap ;..;) ¿Y de qué irá? xDD Aaah, pues eso es sorpresa, lo averiguaréis en una semana.

Cuando terminé "Baila Conmigo", también habré terminado "Don't Know How", así que me daré dos semanitas de completo relax, y empezaré de nuevo con un fic largo (del cual ya tengo escritos 4 capitulos xDD), pero de ese ya os hablaré cuando terminé Baila Conmigo.

Así que nos vemos en una semana, no aquí, si no en otro fic. Ha sido una experiencia religiosa (eso me pasa por estar mucho tiempo con Enrique Iglesias) estar este tiempo con vosotros, durante todo "Quiero Estar Contigo", que sufrió sus pequeñas crisis, pero que al final decidí sacarlo adelante y hacerle una segunda parte, que fue muy bien acogida n.n Y durante todo "Nothing New", que ahí habéis estado dejándome rr, jope… Es que ya estoy llorando otra vez T…T Pues eso, que os quiero un montón a todos… (**Ely**, **Fer-black**, **Pao Tsu**, **Arabella Figg Black**, **Elisaevans**, **Silvipotter**, **liZzyd.palaffoX**, **Josesita**, **Virgi**, **Manini**). Y lo dejo antes de que me ponga a llorar demasiado xDD Bsks 1000! Cuidaros!


End file.
